Spotlight! Sports! And Dancing!
by Ice Amethyst 12
Summary: IN THIS NADESHIKO IS AN ACTUAL GIRL! Kukai is a famous soccer player in Japan and he meets Nagihiko's mysterious sister Nadeshiko. He soon has to live with her and finds out that Nadeshiko and her family have a dark secret. What will this secret lead to?
1. Cinderella in Basketball Wonderland

Amethyst: OKAY! I know that I shouldn't start a new story but the idea came to me and I wanted to experiment. Also, I have been reading KukaixNadeshiko recently.

Kukai: So I'm one of the main characters in this, huh?

Amethyst: Yup, and Nade-chan too! SEE… if I hated you, you wouldn't be a MAIN character. (The whole Kukai thinking that I hated him comes from my other story Mission Impossible. Please read it if you haven't done so already although it has nothing to do with this one.)

Kukai: I guess you have a point.

Nadeshiko: So what happens in this story?

Amethyst: Basically… what's in the summary is the plot. I am not sure if many other SC characters will be in this other than Kukai, Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Yaya so if everyone else is in it YAY but if not PLEASE do not kill me!

Ikuto: So you mean that there is a chance that my awesomeness (My word if it is not a word!) will not be in here?

Rima: Really… (sniff) how could you be so cruel?

Amethyst: Look at it this way! You have a 50% chance of being in this story and I won't be able to torture you so much if you don't appear.

Utau: Sounds fair enough but I love being in the spotlight. How could you not let me shine and-

Amethyst: FINE!!! I'll TRY to put EVERYONE in the story at least ONCE, OKAY?

Everyone: HOORAY!

Amethyst: Disclaimer time! I don't own Shugo Chara/Shugo Chara Doki!!! in any form or fashion. Please read and review afterwards, okay?

**Kukai's P.O.V**

_Hi I'm Kukai Souma, Seiyo J's soccer star and I'm famous all over Japan which makes me one of the most wanted guys by girls. I'm nearly always on the cover of every girls and sports magazine; that also includes my best friends Ikuto, a wealthy teenager and Nagihiko, a basketball star. Because of all my fame, popularity and my dashing good looks (A/N:coughcoughyoudon'thaveanygoodlookscoughcough) my friends, equals to a LOT of fan-girls and fan-girls are EXTREMELY A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G!!! Anyway, enough about my life; I have a soccer game to win!_

"_**And there is only one minute left in the game and both teams, Seiyo J and the Hawks are tied! Star soccer player, Kukai Souma receives the ball and moves down the field; nothing can stop him now! He kicks the ball and he SCORES!!! The Seiyo J soccer team has earned their spot in the finals all thanks to Kukai Souma!"**_

I waved to the crowd as I ran off the field to the locker rooms.

"Awesome shot Souma!"

"Congrats! Let's celebrate tonight!" my team-mates told me as I walked into the locker rooms.

"Sorry guys, my schedule is fully booked for the rest of the day. Hope you guys have fun without me!" I said as I picked up my bags and running dashed out of the locker rooms and headed down the street. Yaya would be SO mad if I got there a minute late.

**KOMARI HALL THEATRE- 3:50p.m.**

I stopped running when I arrived outside the huge, shimmery, gold building. I carefully made my way around the building to back entrance without being seen by anyone; I'd be sure to draw lots of attention since I was THE Kukai Souma who made it to finals. Yaya was waiting patiently at the back entrance for me. Today, Yaya had a ballet performance that she described to me that it would be **HUGE**, **AWESOME **and **UNBELIEVABLY** PERFECT. I had to take the girl's word for it since she had done ballet from since she was a little kid.

"Kukai! What took you so long? I have to be on-stage in ten minutes and it's a miracle that the paparazzi didn't chase you; you're still wearing your soccer uniform! Come on, let's go!" Yaya said as she pushed me through the door.

"It's good to see you too, Yaya!" I said to her as she hurried me along.

Within ten minutes, I was disguised from paparazzi; I had changed my clothes and was seated in a reserved, front-row seat, watching the stage curtains open. The name of the production was Cinderella in Wonderland. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything better than to mix children's fairytales.) Yaya had the main role of Cinderella. Her hair was in two buns with blue ribbons with blue rhinestones on them. She was dressed in a light blue leotard with sparkly, blue rhinestones, forming swirls and intricate designs. Her tutu was a matching light blue and had a blue ribbon at the back. Her tights were also light blue and she had transparent ballet shoes that were a very good representation of Cinderella's glass slippers. (A/N: Yes people; Yaya is officially a blue blob!)

Instead of all the NORMAL ways to get on stage that you could possibly think of; guess what? The first scene was a ballroom scene and all the dancers were slowly lowered by transparent cords from the ceiling; YES, I AM NOT LYING THEY DESCENDED FROM THE CEILING! They all gracefully twirled and danced until they reached the stage below; man, Yaya wasn't kidding when she said that this production was going to be awesome. The standard of the lighting, music, sound effects and dancing was OUT OF THIS WORLD!!! The play seemed to be going by very quickly and as they say, time flies when you're having fun. Currently, at this part of the production, the queen of hearts appeared on-stage and she was breath-taking.

She had long, purple hair and piercing, golden eyes. She red heart clip in her hair and a silver, tiara with red, sparkling gems. She wore a red mini-dress leotard with red rhinestones swirling around the bodice, (A/N:I don't know what they are called but the kind of short dresses that ice skaters wear is what the queen of hearts is wearing.")a red cape with a short, black, embroidered cape with a large heart on the back and red ballet shoes with red ribbons. Her facial expression and dancing showed the beauty, elegance, grace and the power of a true queen. She twirled and leaped with such confidence and dominated the stage as the stage lights shone upon her and Yaya. I think I will be visiting Yaya regularly to watch these performances and don't you dare think it's because of the angelic, dancing queen.

**Backstage- 6:30p.m.**

I looked for Yaya backstage and I found her with a bouquet of roses in her hands. She spotted me and ran in my direction.

"Kukai, what did I tell you? It perfect and **everything!** I don't think I've been as happy in my entire life!" Yaya was smiling and really, really, really (A/N: I think they get the idea.) happy.

"I was great Yaya and I'm proud of you. Mimiko-san (A/N: She was Yaya's ballet teacher when Amu did ballet with Yaya.) did a very good job of organizing this." I said with on smile face as well.

Yaya gave me a look of confusion, "No Kukai, Mimiko-sensei retired and someone else took over the ballet school."

"Well, whoever it is they are doing a very good job of managing the ballet school."

"I'm glad you think so." A voice from behind me said.

I turned and looked in the direction the voice came from and the only who could have spoken was the queen of hearts girl.

"You did all of this?" I stared at her in disbelief. She had just taken over a ballet school and was capable of putting on a huge, major PRODUCTION?!

"Sure did! I did it down to every single last detail: the costumes, choreography, getting together a back-stage crew, some of tech-work, getting an appropriate venue, etc."

My first thought was: "_**Is this girl SUPERWOMAN in disguise?"**_

She whispered to me, "Don't let Yaya know that the 'rhinestones' on her costume were small sapphires and the 'rhinestones' on mine were small rubies; she'd freak out."

"Did I somehow forget to tell you that Nade-chan took over the ballet school?" Yaya said while trying to look innocent.

The superwoman girl giggled and said, "My name is Nadeshiko and I teach ballet. What's your name?"

"Kukai Souma and if you don't mind me asking; how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Nadeshiko replied, still smiling.

Okay, so let me get this straight, this girl is the same age as me, she's the head of a ballet school and she is superwoman.

"Anyway I have to go, it was nice meeting you Kukai. Yaya, you were excellent on the stage, goodbye!" She turned and left as quickly as she appeared.

"Yaya, I have to be leaving too; Nagihiko's basketball match is tonight and Ikuto is meeting me there too so I'll see you again soon!"

**At Basketball- 7:00p.m.**

At basketball I wasn't as lucky as with the ballet, my fans caught me _**and**_ Ikuto so we were not going to be watching any basketball until we got of our current problems here.

"How do we apologize to the guy?" Ikuto said as we made our way to the locker rooms.

"We CAN'T apologize to him because he won't listen. We missed the whole game running away from our fans. Hopefully his good natured self will forgive us… somehow."

We couldn't find Nagihiko anywhere; this is just getting better and better…not!

"Let's split we'll be able to find him faster and tell me if you find him." I said unhappily knowing that my death was approaching.

"**Hello Ikuto…, Kukai, I didn't see you two tonight. I wonder why?" **A cold, dark aura spread around us and cut into my soul, at least I think it did.

"F-F-Found h-him." Ikuto said slowly and turned to face him.

"No duh, Sherlock!" I faced Nagihiko and he was smiling; this is _**very bad!**_ When Nagihiko's aura goes dark, his voice is as cold as ice and he smiles _**BE VERY AFRAID!!!**_ "Nagihiko, it's um… good to see you and uh… wearereallysorrybecauseourfanssawusoutsideandbythetimewegotridofthemthegamewasover."

"Apology not accepted." He said stubbornly, still smiling.

After lots of begging, pleading and bargaining he finally forgave us. I don't think I'll be making Nagi mad for a _**long **_time.

*************************************************************************************

Amethyst: And it's done!!! Tell me what you think and if I should continue! Chapter 5 of Mission Impossible should be coming soon.

Yaya: Because of Yaya's great performance, everyone will press the review button below!


	2. You Never Asked

Amethyst: Thanks for reviewing and you guys/girls are AWESOME!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed: BlueSapphir3 and kazorashi.

Yaya: Special thanks to for complimenting my dancing BlueSapphir3.

Amethyst: Thank you and now we shall start the story.

Utau: Hold on, when will I be in it?

Amethyst: In this chapter you will be mentioned but I don't know when you will actually appear.

Ikuto: Keep her out! She'll get all clingy to me again!

Nagihiko: Too late, my friend.

Utau: IIIIIIIKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Yaya: Utau sing for us and give me your autograph!

Utau: Can't you see that I am busy clinging onto my brother?

Amu: Brother complexed child.

Utau: And I'm proud of it!!!

Ikuto: Save me.

Kukai: Would you let go of Ikuto for a ramen eating contest?

Utau: I-I. WHY DO YOU MAKE THIS SO HARD? I will go…

Ikuto: Thanks a million Kukai. Now I can focus on Amu…

Amethyst: That's enough chit-chat! Now onto the story! Me no own no Shugo Chara at all and if I did things would be much different… trust me.

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V**

**The Next Day**

Ikuto, Nagi and I were hanging out at Ikuto's place and doing the usual. Playing video games and annoying the life out of Utau without her annoying us.

"Um… Ikuto can I stay with you for a little while?" I asked because I had to leave my house because it had to be repaired.

"Sure… but you have to deal with Utau and her sick, twisted mind. I still don't think that she got over what you did when you came over the last time."

"What about you Nagi? Can I stay and _**please **_say yes because you wouldn't want to make me _**suffer with Utau**_."

"I-I can't Kukai because of where I'm staying and my manager."

"Nooooo! I won't be able to stand the torture of living with Utau!"

"I do it and I'm still alive."

"Shut up and stop your crying! You can stay with my sister if you don't mind." Nagihiko said irritated.

"YOU HAD A SISTER AND **NEVER **TOLD ME?"

"You never asked."

"So is she anything like Utau? I mean annoying, selfish and …ugly."

"Shut your mouth about that last comment! She could be listening." Ikuto said quietly and looked over his shoulder to make sure Utau wasn't anywhere near.

"So is she?" I asked.

"Nah, she is quite the opposite actually and in a way, she's a lot like me." Nagihiko said.

"The **opposite** of UTAU? I'm liking this girl already!" Kukai smiled and looked like he had everything he could possibly want in his life.

"How do you mean she's a lot like you?" Ikuto asked still looking for Utau.

"Well, she's my identical twin-"

"YOU HAD A SISTER, WHO WAS YOUR **IDENTICAL TWIN AND NEVER, EVER TOLD US?**" Kukai and Ikuto yelled simultaneously.

Nagihiko sighed. "Yet again, you never asked."

* * *

Nagihiko left and said he would call his sister to pick me up from my house this afternoon. Ikuto gave me a ride to my house and helped me to pack my stuff. Most probably the **only **reason he came was to see Nagi's sister for himself. I mean, I would too if I was him.

The doorbell rang and I ran down the stairs with my things. Ikuto followed close behind me and I opened the door.

"Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"Yup! Are the friend that Nagihiko said would be staying with me?"

"Yes."

"Wow, she really does resemble Nagihiko and if Amu wasn't my girlfriend she would be taken." Ikuto whispered to me.

"What are we waiting for let's go!" Nadeshiko pulled me away from my house and towards her car and because she was seventeen and couldn't drive yet; Nadeshiko had a chauffeur. For a girl, she had a pretty good taste in cars. It was a silver, Mercedes SLC 600.

"How did you get a car like this and you are a girl?" I half-shouted and sat down in the back seat next to her.

"Baaya, take us home please. To answer your question Souma-kun… let's just say that Nagihiko chose most of the stuff for my house and cars."Nadeshiko replied.

"So you're a Fujisaki, huh?"

"Yeah, I think you should know that by now."

I looked at her carefully. She looked EVERYTHING like Nagi, the golden eyes, the long, purple hair and even the same smile; the differences were that she was a female, her voice was different and her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a ribbon.

"Do you mind if I take out your ribbon." I asked.

"Uh… no go right ahead."

I leaned over to her and reached the ribbon.

"Nadeshiko-sama,"

Nadeshiko turned suddenly when I had my hand on her ribbon which made me lose my balance. I fell over on top of Nadeshiko and I had just kissed my best friend's sister. I quickly got off her and mumbled that I was sorry.

"Hai, Baaya." She whispered.

"Your mother wishes for you to practice a little earlier." She said as she pulled up to a stop in front of a large Japanese styled mansion.

Nadeshiko and I exited the car. She quickly typed in a code in a panel at the side of the door and then scanned her palm. The door unlocked and I stepped inside. I had never seen a Japanese house look as good as this one.

"Souma-kun, you can stop staring all over the place anytime… now. Don't you want to see your room?" Nadeshiko said looking down at me from halfway up the staircase.

"Yeah, let's go." I said and picked up my bags and ran up the stairs to her.

* * *

We stood outside the room and Nadeshiko turned to face me.

"Okay, there are a few things that I need to tell you before you enter this room."

ALMOST everything in this house is Japanese styled which means that there are some exceptions. Your room, while you are staying here, is one of those exceptions and my brother decorated your room to your liking.

The first room to the right of this one is STRICTLY off limits. Don't even try to THINK about going inside.

If you need to go anywhere just ask anyone to take you.

Kaa-san says no running in the halls or else.

"Or else, what?"

"Did you ever try kneeling for hours straight?"

"No."

"Good. Trust me, you DO NOT want to start now."

My room is to the left of yours. Feel free to come anytime but ALWAYS KNOCK FIRST!

PLEASE don't scream too loudly when you go inside your room.

Nadeshiko stepped away from the door and walked forward and turned the handle. What I saw next was too AWESOME to describe but I'll try anyway. Posters of me and other famous soccer players posted up the walls, a flat-screen television, the latest video games and movies, a sky-light that could close and open, neon lights, a stereo, a walk-in closet with cool clothes, a huge bed with ten pillows (10 pillows because that's his number on his soccer team!), AC, a laptop, a mini fridge, a balcony and my favourite part, a small golden soccer ball with my name engraved in it. (A/N: KUKAI CAN I HAVE YOUR ROOM???)

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I LOVE ITTTTTTTTTTTT!!! THANK YOU!!!"**_ I yelled at the top of my voice COMPLETELY forgetting what Nadeshiko said. I jumped into my bed and buried my face in the pillows. _Oh pure bliss!!!_

"I take it that you like your room Kukai."

"I like it? I LOOOOOOVVVVEEEEEEE my room!!!!!!!" I turned around and said to the person. Nagihiko was leaning in doorway with his hands crossed across his chest and he smirked. (A/N: I would sooooo love to see that in real life.)

"Glad you loooooooooovvvveee it. You're lucky that I'm managed to get it together so quickly."

"So that's why you left Ikuto's house so early."

"Pretty much." Nagihiko sat down on my bed beside me.

"So what do you think about Nade nee-chan?"

"About that… um… uh Nagihiko you're going to be _**much angrier **_at me than last night." I gulped and tried to look him in the eye.

"I kinda… kissed your sister."

"_**YOU WHAT?"**_ he said with more malice and ice than he had last night. His hands twitched as if he could strangle me at any moment. His bangs covered his face and a deadly aura spread across the room. I wonder who will attend my funeral now?

"_**You DO know that that kiss was her FIRST kiss, right?"**_

Oh boy, I'm so dead! I hadn't stolen any ordinary kiss from her but rather her FIRST kiss. Someone save me, now. (A/N: If you die I get first dibs on room, got it?)

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THAT WAS HER FIRST KISS?"

"_**Simple Kukai, you NEVER asked."**_

* * *

Amethyst: I had fun writing this chapter and hope you had fun reading it! 

Kukai: You made me kiss my MURDEROUS best friend's sister?

Amethyst: Yes, I did! Now sing the song I want you to sing! Or I'll tell Nagi to make his punishment for you worse.

Kukai: Fine! I kissed a girl and I liked it so tell what's so wrong…

Nagihiko: So you liked it, huh? Your punishment will have to much worse.

Kukai: Read and review if I live.


	3. May I have this dance?

Amethyst: Soooo sorry for the looooooong wait for this chapter. Please forgive me?

Kukai: Who would forgive you after making them wait this long?

Amethyst: Shut up.

Kukai: Make me you stupid girl!

Amethyst: Okay. (Writes down: _Kukai shuts up.)_

Kukai: …

Amethyst: Just remember two things: I'm the authoress and the pen's mightier. Hmm… where's Nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: (runs in) I'm here. Hi, Kukai! How are you?

Kukai: …

Nadeshiko: Kukai you have to speak up; I can't hear you.

Kukai: …

Amethyst: Are you sorry Kukai?

Kukai: … (sighs)

Amethyst: I liked you better when you were silent. (Writes down: _Kukai can speak.)_

Kukai: Finally.

Amethyst: I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V**

**9:00 a.m.**

I stayed away from Nagihiko for a few days since I wanted to get back into his good books. Nadeshiko was still nice and pleasant although she blushed when I got too close to her. I guess I have to apologize. Hold on, how do you apologize to a girl like her? Beats me! I walked to her bedroom door and knocked as she had previously instructed.

"Come in!"

I stepped in her room and it was nothing like I had imagined. The room was large like mine and walls we painted in peach, kimonos scattered everywhere and huge Japanese fans were mounted on the walls. There was a full-length mirror, a desk, a lap-top, a lava lamp, a snow globe, a sky-light, a bookshelf and a balcony. Nadeshiko's bed had two huge pillows and a multitude of stuffed animals, the girly classic.

"Yes Kukai. Talk quickly because if I don't leave soon: I'll be late for dancing. You have 5 seconds to talk starting now." Nadeshiko rushed and threw a pair of shoes in her bag. She was dressed in a lilac leotard, white tights, a lilac tutu and lilac ballet shoes.

I stared at her for a moment; here I thought Nadeshiko was organized, apparently not.

"What? I didn't-"

"Your time is up," Nadeshiko snatched up her bag, grabbed my hand and ran outside to the car. My mind barely caught with what had just happened in the last ten seconds.

"You said something?" Nadeshiko smiled.

"I-uh never mind,"

"I do mind. Tell me what you were going to say."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No and that's final,"

"Pretty please,"

"No!"

"Okay I'll just tell Nagihiko that you were keeping secrets from me and you two haven't been good terms lately, haven't you?"

"Fine! If you want to know so badly, I want to apologize and make it up to you about stealing your first kiss."

Nadeshiko blushed heavily and stuttered, "Oh. T-that's what you w-wanted to t-tell m-m-me."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. I had no idea, even if was an accident it was mainly my fault so I apologize. How do you want me to make up to you?"

"I'll think about it. Come on, we have to go," Nadeshiko said quickly as the car pulled to a stop.

"Not again." She grabbed my hand and ran up the steps to the dance school.

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

**9:25 a.m.**

I made it to the school with five minutes to spare. Why did I drag Kukai along? I have no idea whatsoever. Inside, some of the girls were already stretching to get ready for today's class. Kukai walked by my side and stared at some of the students in wonder; his facial expression was hilarious.

"What?" I said and tried not to laugh.

"It's nothing really."

"Here we go again; keeping secrets from me." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't these kids have a single bone in their body?"

"Yep, ask Yaya." I put down my ballet bag and most of the kids rushed to greet me.

"Excuse me, Nadeshiko-chan, is that boy your boyfriend?" Aya, a little girl, asked innocently.

I blushed, "N-no Aya. He's not-"

"Kukai, I didn't know that you and Nade-chan were dating," Yaya had just arrived and was smiling mischievously.

"We are?" Kukai and I looked back at each other and spoke the same words at the same time.

"They even speak at same time," A child said.

"We do?" we said, yet again, in unison.

"Isn't that Kukai Souma? Wow, Nadeshiko-chan has good taste." Aya smiled.

"That's enough boyfriend talk for today so let's start the lesson, okay?" I was blushing madly. These kids knew _**WAY TOO MUCH**_ for their own good.

* * *

The lesson went quite smoothly after the previous embarrassing situation. I love teaching all the kids as much as I love to dance. There were only ten minutes left until one of my assistants, Miyako comes to teach the evening class.

"Nade-chan should have at least one dance with Kukai-sempai." Mikaru said quietly.

"Yeah, you know Mikaru, that's one of the best ideas I've heard all day!" Yaya grinned.

"Don't bother I- " Kukai mumbled the rest and fixed his I'm-so-totally-bored-that-the-word-bored-can't-fully-describe-it-so-leave-me-alone-I'm-extremely-busy-being-bored look. (A/N: That kind of boredom is just TOO familiar to me.)

"What was that, Kukai?" I said trying to ignore the boyfriend comments that students were muttering to each other.

"I said that," Kukai continued to mumble.

"Kukai, I think that you're going to have to speak up."

"I can't dance," Kukai said barely above a whisper.

"Liar! Your mother made you do ballroom dancing when you were ten so go ask Nade-chan to dance." Yaya said and Kukai shot her a 'thanks a lot for everything….. NOT!' look.

"I'm not doing it."

"Pleeeeeease!" The whole room chorused (except Nadeshiko and Kukai of course).

"Go and ask her Kukai! I'm not getting any younger y'know." Yaya gave Kukai a gentle push towards me.

"Yes… **mother.**" Kukai laughed.

"Very funny Kukai!" Yaya shot him an I'll-get-my-revenge look. Kukai reluctantly walked forward, bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Kukai said slowly.

"Sure." I placed my hand in his and he led me to the middle of the room.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I can't believe that Yaya and a bunch of little kids could make me do this. I came to a stop in the centre of the room and some classical music started to play. Yaya stood next to a radio trying to look innocent; I swear if I ever see her near a boy, I am going to _**personally return the favour.**_ I quickly got into the correct position and she followed.

Although I hadn't danced in a while, Nadeshiko and I slid gracefully across the room. Cries of 'sugoi' and 'kawaii' were heard from all over the room but it was really Nadeshiko that made this dance special. She expertly turned and moved in time with my movements. Nadeshiko smiled and she seemed to shine when she danced. Her dancing was a part of her; she poured her heart and soul into it. The music slowly came to an end and everyone applauded. I nervously rubbed the back of my head and smiled.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

Kukai was actually quite good at ballroom dancing although he would never admit it. All kids were happy to see me dance with Souma-kun so I was happy as well.

"Now you all got your wish to see Souma-kun and I dance together but it's time to go."

"Awwww…" The class moaned; they always want to come but they never want to leave ballet class.

"I don't want to leave either but your parents would be worried if you don't get back home soon." Nadeshiko smiled warmly.

I turned to Kukai, "We should back home too, ne Souma-kun?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Back At the Fujisaki Residence**

**1:00 p.m.**

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I lay on my bed and took out my cell-phone. There were a million missed calls from my manager that I was not really interested in. I sighed, turned on my laptop and signed in. Nagihiko and Ikuto were online and I decided to talk to them since I had nothing better to do.

-x Fujisaki 08 x- is already in this conversation.

Midnight Neko 21 has been added to the conversation.

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

Yo guys! wat's up?

Midnight Neko 21 says:

Hey. nm is going on here.

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

I'm bored. do u wanna play b-ball this afternoon at Nade's place?

Midnight Neko 21 says:

Ur actually speaking 2 him after wat he did?

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

yeah. i decided 2 4give him (yet again...) 4 messin up.

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

thanx....man i thought i waz goin to die.  
*sweatdrop*

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

oh believe me... u will b beggin 2 b dead if u try it again.

Midnight Neko 21 says:

Kukai's going 2 die! Oh joy!

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

what a gud fren u are, Nagi. U don't know how much I luv u.... and Neko shattup!

Midnight Neko 21 says:

that's sooooo gay, Souma.

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

Don't u know at shattap means? Neko, go chase a mouse or sumthin

Midnight Neko 21 says:

Yes I do and go find a girl.

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

.......  
that waz low Neko....

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

Break it up u 2.

Midnight Neko 21 says:

wat can I say? i play dirty

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

so....who's up for some b-ball?

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

n/e time my fren. n/e time.

Midnight Neko 21 says:

i can't come Amu's comin over

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

AMUTO ACTION!!!!

Midnight Neko 21 says:

say wha...

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

lol

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

Amu and Ikuto...

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

sitting in a tree....

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

ROFLOL

Midnight Neko 21 says:

look at me! i got immature sports stars 4 frens! if u buy 1 get the other 1 half price!

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

wat gr8 value we are to u.... Ik  
i'm flattered....really....

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

u kno that he doesn't mean it...

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

w/e

Midnight Neko 21 says:

i gtg. Amu's here

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

tell her i say hi

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

man....  
me 2  
lata

Midnight Neko 21 says:

bye

Midnight Neko 21 has left the conversation.

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

Kukai, u still got free time over by Nade's rite?

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

yeah.....  
y not?  
wat bout u???

-x Fujisaki 08 x- says:

yeah i'm comin. c u in a few. l8r.

Xx Soccer freak10 xX says:

kk l8r bro

-x Fujisaki 08 x- has left the conversation.

I turned off my laptop, it was 2:00 and someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I lazily called not moving one inch from my bed.

"Konnichiwa, Kukai, I have to go out for a little while. Please behave while I'm gone, okay?" Nadeshiko said sweetly.

"I'll be good and um… I don't know if your brother told you but he's coming over in a little while to play basketball."

"He is? It's unfortunate that I have to go when he's coming; I hardly ever get to see him since Nagihiko's schedule is so busy." Nadeshiko sighed and her eyes looked very sad and empty. She left as quickly as she came.

'_Nadeshiko looked really sad about not being able to see her twin brother… maybe I should let Nagihiko know how she feels just to make her happy and forgive me.' _I thought.

* * *

Nagihiko turned up at the door-step an hour later and he was already dressed to play basketball. He wore a red sleeve-less shirt that was lined in black and had his team number, 08 on it, black basketball shorts with two red lines going down the sides, black and red K Swiss sneakers and his hair was in a low ponytail. I wore a plain white T-shirt, blue army shorts (yes, they have those if you did not know!!!) and white sneakers.

"Are you ready to be beaten again?" Nagihiko smirked and dribbled a basketball.

"Not a chance, Nagi!"

"We'll see about that…" Nagihiko ran around to the back of the house and I followed him. Behind the house was a basketball court and Nagihiko practiced shooting the ball in the hoop a couple of times.

"I'll give you the ball first," Nagihiko tossed the ball towards me and I caught it. Nagihiko had the upper hand in skill and I had my speed as an advantage but I still knew that we were not equally matched. I dribbled the ball and ran at Nagihiko who was at the opposite end of the court. I made a sharp turn just before I reached him and Nagi chased me. I ran until I was in front of the hoop and I stopped and shot the ball. Nagihiko increased his speed, jumped _**REALLY HIGH **_and blocked the ball. He grabbed the ball and dashed to other end of the court. I tried to catch him but it was pointless; he was too far ahead of me. Nagi jumped _**much**_ higher than before and made a slam dunk. '_Seriously, does he have wings on his feet?'I thought._ We continued to play until both Nagi and I were tired.

* * *

"Good game Kukai you might be able to beat me…… in a few years." Nagi laughed.

"Very funny Nagi," I said sarcastically.

"Yes it is funny but you are getting better." Nagihiko smiled.

"Thanks. Um… Nagi, do you think that you could take some time off this week?"

"I don't know… maybe. Why do you ask? Is there something that you need?"

"It's not for me, Nagi. It's for your sister… she would like you to come visit her and she seemed really upset."

"Nade-nee-chan wants to see me? I can't… it's um… complicated." Nagihiko looked troubled and stressed.

"Please Nagi, for her sake."

Nagihiko's eyes glimmered and he sighed, "I'll try but there's no guarantee, okay?"

"Okay," I smiled. A maybe was better than a no.

"I have to go now Kukai, ja ne." Nagihiko took his basketball and left. Five minutes later I went back inside the house and knocked on Nadeshiko's bedroom door. I got no answer so she wasn't back yet. I went inside my room and fell asleep thinking about what happened today.

* * *

Amethyst: Yay! The long awaited chapter is done! I'm sorry if it was sucky. Thanks to my reviewers Blue Sapphir3 and kazorashi. See ya in chapter 4!


	4. Meet my cousin and Nade's exboyfriend

* * *

Amethyst: Hi everyone and welcome to Chapter 4 of Spotlight! Sports! And Dancing! Special thanks to my reviewers: kazorashi, BlueSapphir3, BlossomBrick4aLifetime and .Company.29.

Rima: Yeah, thank them because I'm surprised that they actually reviewed to someone who was leaving them in such suspense.

Amethyst: You now I only do that so that they'll want to read more…

Kukai: Oh really?

Nagihiko: I believe her.

Amethyst: Perfect timing Nagi! Kazorashi had her suspicions about you but I'm not telling anyone if they were right or wrong but I think that I gave her a small hint and now I want to make her second guess her theory.

Nagihiko: What do you mean?

Amethyst: That's for me and my partner in crime to know and everyone else to find out later.

Ikuto: How much later?

Amethyst: Sorry to say… but I don't think anytime soon.

Yaya: Aww…

Amethyst: I'm sorry but it's such awesome plot!!!

Kukai: It's so awesome that she can't even tell the characters.

Amethyst: Shut up! Temari's doing the disclaimer.

Temari: Amethyst-chan does not own Shugo Chara. Please read, enjoy and review… OR YOUR LIFE!

**

* * *

**

Nagihiko's P.O.V

"And that's a wrap! Thank you for being here today Fujisaki-san," the photographer said and smiled.

"No problem! Thank you for inviting me," I smiled and shook his hand. I exited the building and stepped into the limo that was waiting outside for me.

"How was the photo-shoot Nagihiko?" my manager, Yume asked me when I was inside.

"It was okay," I replied with my trademark smile.

"That's good to know. You can take a break for two hours and do the energy drink commercial and the talk-show in the afternoon," She said and never took her eyes off of the notebook in her hands.

* * *

"Hai,"

I stopped at a café and ordered some black tea and blueberry muffins. While I waited for order my cell-phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket.

"A text message from Kukai?" I muttered.

_Hi Nagi. Wats up! :D_

I text him back:_**I'm at a café. Yume gave me a break.**_

_I see._

_**No, u cant see. XD**_

_Yes I can. I'm rite outside._

_**U cant b serious! O.O**_

"Yo!"

I smiled and turned to face a grinning Kukai. My friend Kukai is most probably one of the craziest people in Japan.

"Hi, you insane freak," I grinned and gave him a high five.

"Right back at you," He smiled and ordered some himself.

"What are you doing here Kukai?"

"I just stopped by after shooting the last scene of the movie that I'm starring in,"

"That's good so how is my imouto (younger sister)?" I asked as my order came.

"She's fine but she acts strangely when I talk about you," Kukai said quietly.

"Typical,"

"What do you mean by 'typical'?"

"Think about Kukai. I am very busy as of late so she doesn't want to bother me because she thinks that she would just get in the way and inconvenience me. To put simply, she thinks of others TOO much more than she thinks of herself," I took a bite out of my muffin.

"Oh, but can you still she her this week?" He asked and his order was delivered.

"Today is Wednesday and Yume is considering giving me the day off on Friday. By the way, I almost forgot to tell you that you'll be having more company at Nade's house,"

"Huh?" Kukai stared at me in confusion.

"My cousins are coming to stay for awhile,"

"That should be no problem because I'm friends with two Fujisakis so how bad can more be," Kukai said.

I nearly spit my tea in his face and I began to laugh. Obviously he had never met _**my **_cousins. Oh boy was he going to be shocked.

"Hahahahahahaha… K-Kukai…. Hahahaha," I laughed until my gut hurt.

"What's so funny Nagi?" Kukai said confused.

"I-I hahaha… can't breathe… hahaha. Y-Y-You'll see haha what's hahahaha funny w-when… hahahahaha you meet them hahaha," I tried to calm myself down but I was failing miserably. Kukai reached the table and pinched me… **HARD.**

"Owww!" I semi-shouted.

"That's what you get for laughing at me and not explaining yourself about your cousins," Kukai said and crossed his arms childishly.

"Sorry Kukai but that was TOO funny. My cousins that are coming to Japan moved to Europe three years ago and now they're coming back to visit. There are two of them and their names are Temari and Rizumu. Temari is Rizumu's onee-chan and she's mostly gets along with Nadeshiko better than me. Temari is a graceful dancer and her talent rivals Nade-chan's. She is nice, pretty, quiet and sweet… that is…… until you make her angry…."

"What happens when you make her angry?" Kukai asked innocently.

"Um… let's just say that she's _**MUCH WORSE THAN UTAU. **_Uh… Kukai are you feeling okay?" I said and took a sip of my tea. Kukai was staring at me, his face had turned pale, his hands had started to shake and he looked very sick.

"I-Im-Impossible….." Kukai stuttered and his eyes grew wide.

"Oh really? You should be more afraid of a Fujisaki than a Tsukiyomi… **much more afraid…**" I sent him one of my scariest death glares and he swallowed nervously. I changed my look immediately to a smile and said, "Shall I continue to tell you about my cousins?"

"Nagi, you know that you're really scary, right? P-Please c-c-continue," Kukai tried to calm himself.

"When Temari gets angry, she sends out a death aura that is worse than mine and she tends to pull sharp objects and her favorite naginata out of nowhere," Kukai looked at me nervously and he began to breathe a little faster.

"She has sent more than 20 people to the hospital. Catch your breath Kukai and calm your nerves because I haven't told you about Rizumu yet," I smiled evilly. Kukai tried some breathing excercises and repeated his favourite word, soccer, over and over. In other words, he was a total wreck.

I continued, "Rizumu is more of the sporty type. He loves basketball, cool things and meeting new people so he hangs out mostly with me. In a way, he's the opposite of his big sister but don't get your hopes up that he's normal because he's not! Rizumu doesn't think about anything twice before he acts and he's very childish. He's nearly always very hyper and he keeps his energy levels high for the whole day even when he's asleep. Rizumu is also oblivious to the fact that every time that he makes a female friend, she falls head-over-heels in love with him so he's a HUGE flirt without knowing it. Everything goes at Rizumu's pace and he's lives his life in fast forward. One last thing about Rizumu: Do not feed him excessive amounts of sugar! **I REPEAT: DO NOT FEED HIM EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF SUGAR!"**

"I'm almost afraid to ask why. I don't think that I would be able keep up with him. How will I live with your cousins there?" Kukai groaned.

"You might only have to deal with Temari. Rizumu got sick a few days ago and the doctor says that he might not be able to make the trip," I said.

"When is she or they coming?" He asked cautiously.

"Tomorrow morning," I replied.

That was when my friends, Kukai decided that the ground was very comfortable and he fainted.

"And he was the one that said that my cousins aren't that bad," I muttered quietly and looked at him on the ground.

"Utau's here!" I said loudly.

"WHERE?" Kukai jumped off the floor and looked left and right. I laughed again.

"Not again," Kukai said as I laughed non-stop.

**

* * *

**

TWO DAYS LATER

**Kukai's P.O.V**

Nagihiko did get the day off and Nadeshiko, Temari and I were going to meet him at the amusement park. Baaya drove us there and Nagi was standing there at the front waiting for us.

"Oi Nagi!" I yelled.

"Hey Kukai, Nade-nee-chan and Temari-hime!" he shouted and ran over to us.

We greeted each other and then we entered the park. The girls walked together in front of us and behind them, I talked to Nagi.

"Nagi, you were not lying; your cousin is _**scary**_. She nearly _**killed me **_yesterday!" I whispered and made sure that the _**scary one **_couldn't hear me.

"Really? What did you do?" Nagihiko asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I didn't introduce myself properly…"

"Are you purposely trying to get yourself **killed**?" He asked me.

"No! It's just that Fujisakis are weird and scary with the exception of Nadeshiko,"

"_**Believe me,**_ Nadeshiko can be _**quite scary,"**_

I looked at Nadeshiko's smiling face and she waved at me. How can this sweet, kind girl be scary but then again, Nagi **was **right about Temari being scarier than Utau…

**FLASHBACK**

"_Remember Kukai! If you pass Temari's room, BE QUIET because she is sleeping and is tired from her long flight to Japan so be very quiet, understood?" Nadeshiko whispered to me._

"_Sure Nadeshiko! I can keep quiet. I won't even THINK about disobeying your rules." I said confidently._

"_I hope so…" She mumbled and walked down the stairs._

_I began to walk back to my bedroom and I had to pass Temari's bedroom. I had not seen her at all because I had to meet with my manager to discuss a commercial that I would be doing next week. I wanted to now what the scary girl looked like but Nadeshiko's words echoed in my head._

"_It'll be fine as long as I don't make any noise," I mumbled to myself._

_After minutes of debating on what I should do, I slowly opened the door and it didn't creek. I quietly tip-toed inside the room and I made my way towards the sleeping figure on the bed. Temari's face looked peaceful and it was as pretty as Nadeshiko's. Her hair was a nice shade of magenta and she had pale skin. I stared at her for moment and there was simply no way that Nagihiko was right about this girl. She was like an angel in her sleep. Temari stirred in her sleep, rolled over a bit closer to me and put her arms around my waist. I gasped and she pulled me closer and closer to her. I was in trouble now._

_I tried to pry her arms off of me but her grip was like iron and I had no choice but to carefully lie down next to her. She hugged me tightly like I was her teddy bear and she smiled in her sleep. I stopped trying to get away and I soon fell into a deep sleep next to her._

_

* * *

_

After who knows how long, my eyes fluttered open and I saw a pair of pink eyes staring at me. Temari Fujisaki was fully awake. A dark, creepy and bitterly cold death came out from her. Temari was obviously not happy to a stranger in her bed.

"_You have ten seconds to tell me what you are doing here before I kill you," Temari said sweetly and smiled. Did all Fujisakis smile when they were boiling mad?_

"_Um… you see… I came in here… to um… you know… um… check on you and see how you were doing… yeah that's right!" I smiled and hoped that she wouldn't kill me._

"_Well, isn't that nice of you. I am feeling great but…" she paused and her sweet, innocent expression turned into a deathly one. "I'M AFRAID THAT YOU WON'T BE FEELING GOOD AT ALL AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!" she screamed and threw the sheets off the bed. She jumped to her feet, pulled a very sharp naginata out of nowhere and ferociously began to attack me. I swiftly dodged every attack because just one could put me in the hospital for a few months. I ran to the door for it was my only hope for escaping my death. Temari tripped me up, locked the door with a key and slipped it into her pocket. She advanced towards me on the floor and her naginata shone in the sunlight. I had to think of something before I was dead meat… literally._

_I darted my hand forward, grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. She fell and her weapon dropped out of her hands and it was out of her reach. She turned her head towards me and she kicked me in my face. I let go of her ankle and she proceeded to punch and kick me until Nadeshiko came to my rescue with a spare key. Nadeshiko's mom lectured both of us for our behavior and made us apologize to each other._

"_If you ever try something like that again make sure that there is an available room in the hospital for you," She whispered to me coldly._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I believe you," I said quickly.

"Oi Nagi and the freeloader, Nadeshiko and I want to try some of the rides!"Temari shouted.

"Freeloader?" he looked at me questioningly.

"That's just one of the many names that she calls me," I answered dryly.

"Okay what do you girls want to do?" Nagihiko smiled.

"The rollercoaster of DOOM!!!" Temari and Nadeshiko screamed.

"Let's go then," I said excitedly.

**

* * *

**

At The Rollercoaster of DOOM!!!

I saw some of people get off of the ride and they were puking their guts out. Were the girls actually serious about riding this?

"Only two people can sit next to each other so Nagi and Nadeshiko can sit together," I smiled and tried to set them up so that they could have a chance to talk to each other and enjoy this time together. It would have been a perfect plan if _Temari _hadn't had butt in.

"No way will I be stuck with this _rapist_!" She shouted.

"Temari-hime, what did kaa-san say to you about calling other people names? I'll go with Kukai if you don't want to," Nadeshiko sighed.

"But-" I began.

"Nadeshiko if he touches you in any way or if he gets too close to you remember what I taught you," Temari said in her sweet, quiet voice.

"Yes Temari-hime," She smiled and took her seat in the rollercoaster beside me. Nagihiko and Temari sat in the seats behind us.

The ride started slowly, then it quickly built speed and we went through loops. Temari was screaming in amusement with Nagi behind us and Nadeshiko just sat calmly while I was freaked out. I was beginning to feel sick and the worst was just about to come. The rollercoaster began to go painfully slow and climbed higher and higher. Finally, when we got to the top and I looked down I could have fainted on the spot. The drop was long and to make it worse it was _spiraling. _I nervously swallowed when we began to go down.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" I screamed like a little girl, closed my eyes and shook violently.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

After the ride, we literally had to drag Kukai off of the rollercoaster because he was holding on to the seat for dear life. I was just a dumb ride and it wasn't even that wild… to me anyway.

"Temari-hime and I are going to get some drinks from over there, okay?" Nagihiko ran off with Temari walking behind him.

I watched them walk/run off. Kukai mumbled something and turned to face him.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"I think so. Um… may I ask you a question?"

"You just did," I giggled.

"Ugh! You know what I mean," He grumbled.

"Sure. Ask away," I smiled.

"Why do you call Temari Temari-hime?"

"Oh… that. 'Hime' means a princess or a young lady of noble birth. By now you have seen that Temari has a split-personality. The sweet, polite and elegant side of Temari has all the characteristics of a princess but the other side of Temari is demanding, does what ever she wants, and is spoilt and those things can also be compared to a princess so that's why we call her Temari-hime."

After Nagi and Temari came back, we tried the rest the rides in the park except the Ferris wheel. There was going to be fireworks display later on so we were going to go on it then.

"I want ice-cream," Temari said and she pointed to a nearby ice-cream truck.

"I'll go get it. Does anyone else want ice-cream?" I asked.

"I want chocolate," Nagihiko said.

"Cookies & cream for me," Kukai said.

"Strawberry!" Temari said cheerfully.

"Okay. I'll be right back," I said as I walked off to the ice-cream truck.

**Temari's P.O.V**

I watched Nadeshiko walk off to get the ice-cream and then I saw a familiar face standing in the line to get ice-cream.

"Oh crap! Nagi, do you see who I see?" I whispered slowly.

Nagihiko's eyes looked in the direction that mine were focused on, "Not _him_! If I'm seeing who you are seeing that Nade isn't seeing that none of us like then we have one _serious_ problem," Nagihiko groaned.

"Say wha…? Please explain. I have not a clue what you're talking about," Kukai said.

"Should we explain?" I asked Nagi and nervously bit my lip.

"There's not enough time. Nade's almost there!" Nagi said quickly.

"DO SOMETHING!" I yelled.

"Will someone- "

"SHUT UP YOU FREAK!!!"I shouted.

Kukai was silent. Nagi pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Nadeshiko's cell phone number. Nadeshiko continued to walk to the ice-cream truck that was only a few metres away.

"Her cell phone is turned off! What do we do?" I started to panic.

"Um… I DON'T KNOW!" Nagihiko shouted.

"Will someone PLEASE tell -"

"What don't you understand by SHUT THE **** UP!!" I yelled.

Nagihiko ran after Nadeshiko and the idiot that won't shut up and I followed. We ran after Nadeshiko at top speed but it wasn't enough; she was going to get there before us.

"We can't make it!" Nagi shouted and stopped.

"If we can't stop Nadeshiko, just get rid of the problem, whatever/whoever the problem is," Kukai said.

"You know that is actually a good idea Mr. Idiot," Temari smiled evilly.

**

* * *

**

Normal P.O.V

It was time for the plan. Nagihiko and Kukai ducked inside the ice-cream truck and Temari walked towards the line. Nadeshiko was the line but she still hadn't noticed that _he_ was there.

"Nagihiko, will you PLEASE tell me what is going on?" Kukai said for the third time.

"Do you see that boy with the green hair and glasses?" Nagihiko asked Kukai. Kukai nodded.

"He is Nadeshiko's ex-boyfriend, Sanjou Kairi and he hurt badly her after they broke up," Nagihiko explained.

"Was it that bad?" Kukai asked.

"It was _**very bad**_," Nagihiko's eyes turned dark as he said that.

Temari had cut in the line right into in front of Kairi_._

"Hey! No cutting in the line!" Kairisaid.

Temari put on her _**SCARIEST **_smile and turned to face him, "Do you want to say that to my face?"

"Y-Y-You!" Kairistammered.

"That's right! You remember me all TOO WELL don't you?" Temari continued to smile and the deathliest of auras came out of her. Temari swiftly punched him in his stomach and slapped him in his face. Temari glared at him and walked out of the line.

_He _rubbed his face where she had slapped him and Kairi was now at the front of the line.

Nagihiko and Kukai had given the owner of the truck their autographs and in exchange, he let them serve Kairi his ice-cream. "What kind of ice-cream would you like?" Nagihiko asked politely.

"N-Not y-y-you t-oo!" Kairi stammered.

"Ooooh yeah! What kind of ice-cream would you like? Maybe vanilla?" Nagihiko threw a bowl of vanilla ice-cream in his face. Kairi wiped the ice-cream off of his face and took off his glasses.

"Nagi, I don't think that he liked that. Maybe he likes pistachio better!" Kukai threw pistachio ice-cream at him.

"Not really, let's try chocolate!" Kukai and Nagi said in unison and they both threw two HUGE bowls of chocolate ice-cream at him. Kairi fell over from the impact.

"And chocolate's the winner!" Nagihiko and Kukai yelled at the same time. Nadeshiko walked out of the line towards Kukai and her older brother.

"Aniki! Kukai! What are you doing to the poor…" Nadeshiko yelled then froze.

"Uh oh…" Nagihiko said quietly.

"_**Kairi… How are you?" **_Nadeshiko said icily.

"F-Fine!" Kairi said.

"_**Good… because I'm going to change that. Boys… give me some fudge ripple." **_Nadeshiko smiled evilly. Kukai handed over the bowl of ice-cream and Kairi started to run away. Nadeshiko threw the bowl at him and it hit its target. Kairi fell, started to skid across the ground and hit into a tree… **HARD.**

"I wish Rizumu was here to see that!" Nagihiko said as he started to take pictures with his cell phone.

"Yeah and remind me never to get on Nadeshiko's bad side," Kukai stared at the damage that Nadeshiko had done.

"Aniki, pay the man for the ice-cream and let's go. I'm not in the mood to stay at the amusement park anymore," Nadeshiko said.

"Thanks a lot and you can keep the change," Nagihiko said as he handed the man thirty dollars. Kukai, Nagihiko and Temari followed Nadeshiko out the amusement park.

"Nadeshiko, are you okay after seeing Kairi again?" Temari whispered so that the boys wouldn't hear.

"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" Nadeshiko replied.

"Nadeshiko you can't fool me so tell me the truth," Temari said.

"I guess I'm a little… shaken up after seeing him and the memories of what he did to me just keep flooding in my mind," Nadeshiko said quietly.

"I see. It's summer vacation now, right? How about we invite your friends Amu and Rima to spend the day with us tomorrow? Girls Only! I'll think of something to keep the pervert occupied," Temari said cheerfully.

"That's great but Temari you should stop calling Kukai rude names,"

"I can't help it,"

"Temari…" Nadeshiko said in a warning tone.

"Okay! Okay! I'll call him by whatever his last name is,"

"It's Souma," Nadeshiko said.

"Fine then Souma it is!" Temari grumbled.

* * *

Amethyst: RIZUMU!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SICK????????!!!!!!!!

Rizumu: It's not my fault.

Temari: Rizu-kun! You have to be here to save me from perverts- I mean Souma.

Nadeshiko: You're getting better at this.

Temari: Souma.

Kukai: Yo!

Temari: I don't like you.

Kukai: I personally return the favour.

Everyone: Read & review!


	5. Cheering up Nadeshiko!

Amethyst: Hello minna!!! Thanks to my reviewers: **kazorashi, Blue Sapphir3, BlossomBrick4aLifetime and Michi5463.** Okay Rima, we're going to do some role playing.

Rima: What are we role playing?

Amethyst: NARUTO!!!!!

Amu: (sweat drop) You can't be serious.

Amethyst: Amu is going to be Sakura since she has pink hair. Ikuto is Sasuke because Sasuke is cool… sometimes. (I'm NOT saying that Ikuto is gay.) Tadase is going to be Naruto although Tadase coughcoughSUCKS!coughcough. Nagihiko is Neji and Rima is… hmm… who is Rima going to be?

Rima: I don't know and I really don't care.

Nagihiko: Aww… Rima don't act like that because that behaviour is not in your destiny.

Tadase: Rima could be Temari.

Temari: Temari? Who said my name?

Amu: Not you Temari. He means the Temari from Naruto. Tadase you should be more careful when you speak.

Ikuto: Yeah dobe, I can't believe that you are that stupid.

Tadase: Shut up Teme!

Amethyst: This is going along so well!!! Rima, I found the perfect position for you!

Rima: (sarcasm) Wow, I'm thrilled to bits!

Amethyst: You should be! Amu, we are going to style Rima's hair like that **certain** character's hair. While we do this Kukai, please do the disclaimer?

Kukai: Yo! Ame does not own Shugo Chara. If she did, my life would be a living nightmare. She also doesn't own any songs in this fanfiction.

Amethyst: I wouldn't make your life that bad! Anyway read, review and make me happy!

* * *

Fujisaki Mansion

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

"Nadeshiko, Amu and Rima are here! Hurry up!" Temari yelled and knocked loudly on my bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back. I put down the frame picture of _**him**_ and hugged one of my favourite stuffed animals.**(A/N: This 'him' might or might not be Kairi) **I opened the door and walked down the stairs.

"Hi, long time no see," I smiled.

"Nadeshiko, I haven't seen you in so long! All of us missed you at school." Amu said and hugged me.

"Really? You know that I'm coming back for my final year at school but it's nice to know that I have friends who care," I said with my eyes getting watery a bit.

"Hi Nadeshiko, it's nice to see you," Rima said.

"I asked her to at least try to be nice to you after what happened," Amu whispered to me.

"Thanks Rima, this means a lot," I said happily.

"Enough with all the talking, let's go to the mall!" Temari said and pulled all of us out of the house.

* * *

**The Mall **

**Normal P.O.V**

"Which store do you want to go in first?" Rima asked.

"I want to go into Ruby's. I always liked their jewellery and it is at a good price," Amu said.

"We'll go there but I want us all to get a mani!" Temari squealed, dragging Nadeshiko along like she was some sort of rag decided to cope because really, you have to be a fool to want to be on Temari's bad side. She dragged the girls inside the cute store and asked to see a girl named Ava.

_**(A/N: mani = manicure; it was just abbreviated)**_

A girl in a cream collar shirt and a brown skirt with a baby blue apron folded and tied over the skirt. She had her black hair with chestnut brown highlights rolled in a bun with chopstick; held with a mint green hair band and the rest of the hair that wasn't able to get into the bun, the tips were painted red. She had perfect tanned skin and she had reddish brown eyes.

"Temari-san, what I can do for you today?" she said as she gave a curtsey to Temari.

"I have brought my cousin and her friends for a mani today. I would like to see a job well done," Temari said in her princess voice.

"Yes, right away Temari-sama," Ava said, "What are your names?"

"My name is Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko bowed.

Nadeshiko wore a simple red tube top dress with ruffles at the hem. The dress ended just above her knees and she wore some black heels. Nadeshiko had her purple hair done in a messy ponytail with a black glittery hair comb pushed in at the side. Nadeshiko wore some black mascara, some eyeliner and some red eye shadow. For accessories, she wore lots of gold bangles on her right hand. Temari really made her dress up today.

"Amu"

Amu was wearing a white halter top, a pink mini skirt, black & red leggings and some black ballerina flats. Amu had her hair pinned up and wore a beige paper boy cap and wore big silver hoops. She was currently playing with her Blackberry.

"I'm Rima"

Rima wore a peach spaghetti-strap dress with a white jacket over it. Rima's hair was pulled into a long, curly ponytail and she had a pearl barrette in her hair to match with her pearl necklace and pearl bracelet.

Temari was wearing a short off the shoulder pink and magenta dress with black capris beneath. Her magenta hair was kept with a white headband and she wore some sparkly magenta dangling earrings. She wore pink and magenta wedges.

"What I usually do is that I ask my clients what is their favourite colour/colours or ask them if they want to match back with what they are wearing."

Amu: black, pink, red, white

Nadeshiko: purple, black and gold

Rima: peach, gold and white

Temari: magenta, purple, pink

"Ok, who wants to be first?" Ava asked.

"Can Nade-chan go first?" Temari giggled as she pushed Nadeshiko in front of her.

"Ok, Nadeshiko-chan let me look at those nails. They look ok but not the best that they could be. Are you unsure of something by chance?"

"Yes but how did you know?"

"You can tell a lot by just looking at how someone keeps their nails. Also I can tell someone their horoscope by reading nails."

_**(A/N: I don't know if it is real or not. You'll be surprised at the stuff people do to predict stuff…on with the story)**_

"That's interesting. What is in store for me?" Nadeshiko smiled.

"A secret has kept distance between you and your friends but telling them the truth, itself, is a consequence. You will be fortunate in love this year. Shall we begin?"

She got some water; some natural nail protein thingy and scented oils mixed together in a bowl and swabbed my nails with cotton balls. My nails smelled just like lavender and sweet pea.

"You like the smell?"

"Yes it smells nice."

"The way I do nails is that I include some aromatherapy with it rather than the over-powering smell of just nail polish. Lavender and sweet pea makes you calm. Any requests?"

I shook my head and kinda shrugged my shoulders. She began to paint the purple glittery background and then placed my nails under this special dryer. She picked up a brush to paint some flowers with white paint. The insides of the petals were painted black and gold glitter placed around the flowers. My nails looked hot!

After an hour or so, she had finished the others. She did Amu's like plaid with the colours of black, pink, red and French tipped her nails in white. She did Rima's with a peach background with white outline ob bubbles and French tipped her nails with gold glittery nail polish. She had Temari in pink first and then did some flames in purple and magenta.

* * *

Next was _**THE SHOPPING SPREE OF DOOM!**_

The damage report in ascending order:

In the last hour,

In fourth position is yours truly who only bought ONE top and ONE skirt.

In third position is Rima Mashiro who has bought five dresses, fifteen shirts, twelve miniskirts ONLY, seven long skirts, seven capris and a whopping total of 30 pairs of shoes.

In second position is Amu Hinamori who has bought ten hoodies, thirteen paper boy hats, twenty pairs of earrings, fifteen sweaters, thirty-five tops, ten short pants, twenty-three miniskirts, six belts, two pairs of jeans, five skorts, nineteen pairs of sunglasses and sixteen pairs of shoes.

Obviously in first place beating everyone into submission is Temari Fujisaki!!!!! She bought ten dresses, sixty shirts, twenty scarves, five necklaces, forty pairs of earrings, twenty bangles, ten handbags, seven hats, three leather jackets, four trench coats, three belts, thirty-nine pairs of jeans, thirty-five miniskirts, twenty capris, twelve long skirts, nine pairs of shades, five anklets, fourteen pairs of boots, fifteen pairs of high heels, ten pairs of sneakers and forty-nine pairs of miscellaneous shoes. Then she bought me an ENTIRE new wardrobe of clothes when she saw how much I bought.

_**(A/N: Is she human? She is a lean mean shopping spree machine! XD If you haven't realized it yet, they are all filthy rich.)**_

Rima asked, "Who is going to carry all of this stuff?"

The winner of the sorry excuse of a shopping contest proudly said, "I made arrangements."

As if they appeared out of nowhere, six boys came from behind us. They are Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yoru Tsukiyomi and Kiseki Hotori.

"Kukai? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"If I didn't come, I would be MURDERED by your cousin. Nadeshiko, by the way…" he began.

"What?"

"You look nice today."

"Uh…thanks" I said blushing.

"Souma, our bags won't carry themselves so enough chit chat," Temari royally said. The boys bent down and struggled to carry the hundreds of bags into the limousine.

* * *

**Back at the Fujisaki Mansion**

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

Once I got home, I headed straight for my room and collapsed on my bed. Temari sure knew how to tire a girl out. I sighed as I heard the door to my room open; it was Temari.

"Hi Nadeshiko. You have to check out all the cool clothes I bought for you," Temari said excitedly.

"Yeah, that's nice," I said glumly.

Temari sat on the bed next to me, "Why are you sad? The whole purpose of today was to make you happy!"

"I'm just tired, that's all," I said and stifled a yawn.

"What are you looking at, Nadeshiko?" Temari tried to reach for object in my hand that was half hidden beneath the sheets.

"It's nothing," I said a bit **too **quickly and pulled the object out of her reach.

"Nadeshiko, hand it over!" Temari said sternly. I sighed and slowly gave it to her. It was a picture of Kairi and me when we were together.

"Nadeshiko, why are you doing this to yourself? You know that looking at this will only bring back bad memories," Temari said.

"I know. _I know…"_ I whispered sadly.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_I was thirteen years old at the time and I had almost everything a girl could ever want: beauty, talent, nice personality, popularity, great family and cool friends. I had it all… that is… everything except a boyfriend._

_One day at Naginata and Kendo Club at school, I noticed this boy was staring at me all the time. I recognized him, he was Kairi Sanjo from Moon Class and he was shy, smart and didn't talk much. I waved to him and he blushed and waved back to me nervously. After this, Kairi began to stalk me or to put it nicely, he often observed me from afar._

"_Um… hello F-fujisaki-san."_

_I turned around and it was Kairi. "Hi Sanjo-san. How are you?" I smiled brightly._

_He blushed, "I'm f-f-fine. I actually wanted to ask you something, Fujisaki-san."_

"_Really? Go ahead and ask me. By the way, just call me Nadeshiko because there are three other Fujisakis at this school."_

"_U-um N-nade-nadeshiko, I-I really l-like you and I w-w-would like it if y-you would g-go out w-with me," Kairi stuttered and blushed heavily._

"_That's really sweet. No one has ever had the courage to confess to me in person. I would love to go out with you," I smiled again and he smiled back._

_When I got home that evening, Temari, Nagihiko and Rhythm were waiting for me. I tried to walk past them and go to my room but Nagi grabbed my wrist._

"_Sit down Nade. We have to talk," Temari said with a serious look on her face. I stared at them suspiciously and then I took a seat._

"_Why did you agree to go on a date with Mr. Wallflower?" Rhythm blurted out._

"_RHYTHM! That was NOT how we were planning to ask her!!!" Temari said angrily and slapped him._

"_Owww…"_

"_How did you guys find out?" I asked curiously._

"_We have our sources. Answer the question, Nade-chan!" Nagihiko said a bit more roughly than he meant to._

"_I don't see what's so terrible about me dating Kairi. Did you ever think that if I did this he might open up to others and make friends? I'm going to my room," I shouted. Nagihiko grabbed my wrist again and before I could say anything in protest he hugged me._

"_Nade-chan, you always think of others before yourself. Temari, Rhythm and I just wanted to make sure that you are okay with it. We don't want you to get hurt and for a very special person like you Nadeshiko, you deserve someone just as special. We are very sorry for making you angry but we're just doing this because we love you. You have my permission to go out with him but if he hurts you in any way I won't hesitate to get revenge," Nagihiko whispered to me._

"_Thank you Nagi. I love you too. Do you know that you're my favourite brother?" I smiled._

"_Nade… I'm your only brother," He released me from his hug._

"_That's why you're my favourite!" I smiled and ran away._

"_Come back here!" He chased after me._

"_Don't forget us!" Temari and Rhythm followed._

_Kairi took me out, he bought me roses and did everything he possibly could to make me happy. Soon we were inseparable and everyone talked about our relationship at school. I rose from being the third most popular girl to being the most popular girl in the whole school. Kairi was now the popular boy in the school. He began to make lots of friends and had loads of fangirls. I was very happy for him until his friends began influence him._

_Kairi began to change. He now wore contacts instead of his glasses. He now styled his hair like the other boys and spent more time with them than me. Kairi walked up to me one day and asked me if I would like to meet his friends. I reluctantly agreed and followed him to a deserted classroom._

_Most of the boys inside of the room were delinquents and the 'bad boys' of the school. I didn't feel like I belonged there. After Kairi introduced me to each one, they began to look at me in 'suggestive' ways. The one who looked like the leader grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him._

"_So you're Kairi's girl. He has good taste… I like the innocent type," He stared at me and I avoided his gaze. He turned my head to face him and I looked away again._

"_Little girl… no one disobeys me so when I want you to look at me. You look at me you *****!" He slapped me in my face and I fell to the floor. He picked me up and tried to kiss me but I turned my head away and he kissed my cheek instead. I punched him in an attempt to get away from his grasp._

"_You're a feisty one. Boys, show her how we deal with disobedient girls," I smirked and all of the boys in the room except Kairi grabbed me and started to hit, punch me and kick me._

"_KAIRI! HELP ME!!!!" I screamed but all Kairi did was smirk at me and then he left the room without looking back once. Temari came to my rescue a few minutes later and beat them all up for me. I was bruised and beaten everywhere and she called our brothers. Nagihiko and Rhythm stopped basketball practice early just to take me home and to make sure I was okay. Temari called a doctor although I told her not to. My left arm was fractured and some the bruises were quite bad. Nagihiko stayed with me for the whole afternoon and granted my every wish when Temari and Rhythm had to go home._

"_Nadeshiko…" Nagihiko had a serious look on his face._

"_Yes Nagi," I replied with a weak smile._

"_You have to tell me who did this to you and everyone who was involved."_

_I told him every name that I could remember but I purposely left out Kairi's name. He didn't hit me but he was involved. He was my boyfriend so I didn't want him to get into serious trouble with my family. Nagihiko persuaded me to stay home for a few days before I went back to school. When I finally went back to school, I saw Kairi talking and laughing with another girl. I ran away and avoided him at all costs for the whole week. Kairi's popularity declined to the second most popular boy._

_Kairi finally found out that I was avoiding him, he forceful pulled me to a place where we could be alone by then he was the fifth most popular boy._

"_WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO????" Kairi yelled._

"_I'm just getting out of your way since you have another girl," I said quietly._

"_Kayara is not my girl. She is only my cousin so you have nothing to worry about. Let's spend more time together," He smiled. Kairi stayed away from Kayara and spent more time with me. His popularity rose back up to the most popular boy within another week. One day I didn't see Kairi for the morning and I went to find him at lunchtime. Eventually I found but it wasn't how I wanted to find him. He was kissing Kayara and I was beginning to doubt if she was his cousin. I froze and ran away quickly, luckily they didn't recognize me._

_The next day Kairi talked to me like if I was still his girlfriend and he secretly continued to see Kayara. I spied on them although it only resulted in me crying my eyes out when I got home._

"_Kairi, when are you going to dump that *****?"_

"_I will eventually but I have to be her boyfriend for a little while longer. My popularity is unstable but it stabilizes you'll be my girlfriend," He kissed her and I ran away in tears. My life was quickly becoming like Hilary Duff's song: Stranger._

_**(A/N: Please pay close attention to the lyrics!!!!!)**_

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind.  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide.  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about.  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd,  
But when no one's around;

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?  
You made yourself look perfect in every way,  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed.  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away,  
Baby your secret's safe.

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

Such a long way back, from this place that we are at.  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry..

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person that I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

There's no kindness in your eyes,  
The way you look at me, it's just not right.  
I can tell what's going on this time,  
There's a stranger in my life.  
You're not the person I once knew.  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do,  
Then they would see a stranger too..

_When I got home I was still crying and Nagihiko, Temari and Rhythm all hugged me and asked me what was wrong. Although I really wanted to tell them what was wrong I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. I was broken, shattered in millions and millions of pieces and felt like if there would be no end to my sadness. I was weak… just a weak, miserable, little girl. After aniki __**demanded **__to know what was wrong, I finally cracked. I poured out the whole story and cried even more. All three of them looked like if they could murder Kairi._

"_Temari, sharpen your naginata and Rhythm get the basketballs," Nagi whispered coldly. They all left and locked my door so I couldn't follow. I couldn't try to exit through the window because my room was too high up. After two hours, Temari told me what they had done to Kairi._

_Rhythm and Nagihiko had a target practice session with his face and Temari introduced him to her naginata. This was the nice way of saying that Nagi and Rhythm threw basketballs at his face until it was red, bleeding and he had a broken nose and Temari cut him in everyplace possible. I just hoped that they had the decency to call the ambulance. From that day on Kairi was tremendously afraid of the word 'Fujisaki' and once again he became a nobody when everyone found out that he was a player._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"I know that might not be a good time but there was a second reason why I took you shopping and everything today," Temari said nervously.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"When summer vacation is over, Rhythm and I will be transferring to your school for our final year! Isn't it great?" Temari smiled and she never got a reply because I had just fainted.

* * *

Amethyst: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooong wait. I hope that this chapter was good enough to make up for the wait.

Rhythm: Yo! I made my first appearance.

Temari: No really otouto (little brother) that was just in a flashback.

Rhythm: Awwww… but Ame and I have a secret.

Amethyst: Yup and I bribed him with candy so he wouldn't tell anyone! Yay!

Nagihiko: She tells him just because he is her favourite. Who is Rima supposed to be from earlier? It is my destiny to know.

Amu & Amethyst: Introducing Rima or otherwise known as…… TENTEN!!!!!!!!

Nagihiko: WHAT????????

Yaya: But isn't Tenten supposed to like-

Nagihiko & Rima: SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Yaya: WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! Review please.


	6. More Dancing in the Fujisaki Household

Amethyst: I'm here and ready for chapter of Spotlight! Sports! And Dancing! Thank to my reviewers: **BlueSapphir3, kazorashi and BlossomBrick4aLifetime.**

Yaya: That was quick!

Amethyst: I know and by the way, is Naddy-chan awake?

Temari: Uh huh… but maybe I shouldn't have told the news yet. At least one person will be happy because my little brother is going to be here soon!

Amethyst: RHYTHM!!!!!!

Nagihiko: Still a fangirl of my cousin.

Nadeshiko: Uh huh.

Amethyst: I'm a Rhythm fan and I'm proud of it!!!! Anyway……. NADE AND NAGI WERE SIMPLY **AWESOME **SINGING HANA TEGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!! RIMA WAS SIMPLY KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rima: Thank you but now my ears hurt…

Nagihiko & Nadeshiko: The same thing goes for us!

Tadase: What about me?

Amethyst: Tadase you kinda sounded gay and Kiseki ruined your song. I loved the two secret princesses and Utau was as great as always. Yaya's song was cool too!

Yaya: Thanks!

Amethyst: Anyone who hasn't heard any of the songs, you need to hear them ASAP!

Kukai: Wish I could have sung a song with everyone!

Amethyst: Don't worry you'll get to hear Nade-chan and everyone else soon. I don't own Shugo Chara!

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

When my eyes blinked open, I saw Temari and Nagihiko staring at me. I quickly sat up and took a deep breath.

"How long was I out?" I whispered.

"Long enough for me to get my chauffeur to drive me here," Nagi mumbled.

"I'm sorry to bother you two but this is really _**too**_ much. I'm happy that you're staying here for the year and all but this is getting _**way**_ out of hand," I rubbed the back of my head.

"If I knew that this was going to make more problems I would have only stayed to visit and then go back to Europe…" Temari said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault about what happened that day," I said calmly.

"I don't see how it's a problem," Nagihiko asked.

"Think about it, the classes, the schedules and everything. I'm not feeling so good," I breathed.

"Relax Nade, we'll figure this out. Who else knows what really happened?" Temari asked.

"Um… Amu and Rima, I'm not sure about Yaya,"

"Yaya?" Nagi and Temari looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes, Yaya…"

"What do we do?" Nagihiko sighed.

"I honestly don't know…" I groaned. My head hurt. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up; this was becoming more and more difficult by the second.

"Nadeshiko, I know that you will **not **be in favour of my idea but… _maybe_ it's time that you start to tell the truth about everything," Temari said in a motherly tone.

"B-but you **KNOW **that I **CAN'T!!!**" I shouted.

"Why not Nade? You'll _**have to **_tell everyone before school in two weeks," Nagihiko said coldly.

"I-I-I can't… b-because….. I'd hurt too many p-people and anyone whoever t-trusted me," I mumbled sadly.

"I guess Ava was right… as usual," Temari sighed.

_A secret has kept distance between you and your friends but telling them the truth, itself, is a consequence._

"I guess she is…" I whispered.

"That _also _means that you _will _be fortune in love. Are you interested in any guys lately Nadeshiko?" Temari had an evil 'tell-your-_favourite-_cousin-everything-about-any-guys-you-like-and-let-me-annoy/talk-to-them' look.

"Nade-chan, is there something you're not telling me?" Nagihiko had an evil smile on his face.

"No…"

"NADESHIKO FUJISAKI!!!!" They yelled and started to tickle me.

"S-S-STOP IT!!!"

"What's going on in here?" Kukai asked curiously.

"Just punishing Nade-chan for keeping secrets…" Temari giggled and continued my torture.

"I see. Well Mrs. Fujisaki says that dancing practice begins in ten minutes," Kukai said boredly.

"**TEN MINUTES???????**" Temari and I shrieked.

"Oww… you girls sure know how to scream and yes, she said ten minutes,"

"**GET OUT, NOW!!!!!!" **I screamed and Temari shoved the boys outside.

I dashed to my closet and searched for two suitable kimonos. Temari grabbed a comb and a brush from my dresser; she fixed both her hair and mine. I finally pulled out two kimonos from my closet and threw one to Temari. We both got changed and then frowned at what each other was wearing.

"Ewww! That shade of pink is so not your colour, Nadeshiko!" Temari said and turned up her nose at it.

"I don't like those colours with your eyes and complexion!" I shouted.

"Want to switch? Sure!!!" We both yelled at the same time. A few minutes later, I came out in a lilac kimono with a dark purple, black, silver and gold glittery star pattern swirling around the kimono and little moon crescents around the sleeves. I had a matching star-printed obi lined with moon crescents.

Temari stepped out in the kimono that I was previously wearing. It was a baby pink kimono with white and fuchsia flower petals scattered around the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. Temari's obi was a darker pink with white flower petals on it.

Temari and I ran out of my bedroom and knocked over Kukai and Nagihiko on our way out. We dashed down the stairs and went down three hallways before we got to the dance room. (A/N: I wonder how it feels to be running in a kimono…)

I pushed the door open and my mother was already there ready and waiting.

"Girls… you are twenty seconds late and as you know Fujisakis are **never** late so your punishment begins after dance practice,"

"Yes mother,"

"Yes Auntie,"

"Good. Now let's begin,"

**Kukai's P.O.V**

Nagihiko dragged me along to see his sister and cousin dance. I wasn't that interested because: I was tired and I had already seen Nadeshiko dance. Nagi, however, was acting like if this was the best dance practice of the century and if we missed it we would regret it for most of our lives. We both stepped into the room and took a seat in two nearby chairs.

I lazily looked up at Nadeshiko and Temari dancing and then all of my sleepiness vanished. My eyes widened; Nagi had told me before that his family owned a famous dance school but how Temari and Nadeshiko danced was like… a dream.

"S-sugoi…" I breathed and Nagi smiled.

"Yes they would seem absolutely amazing to you but in the eyes of a Fujisaki you would see many mistakes and faults," Nagihiko said quietly.

They moved in perfect harmony and their movements were so graceful that I was positive that no one could rival them. My eyes kept following them. I, Kukai Souma was totally captivated by their dancing and as I watched them all my troubles, tension and stress seemed to vanish. A warm, calm, peaceful and gentle feeling engulfed my entire body. I felt at ease while and I didn't care anything else in the world. Suddenly the music stopped and the girls stopped as well.

"Nadeshiko you looked down at your feet twice, your arm movements were a bit too fast and you have to move faster on the last few steps. Temari, you have gotten much better from when I have last seen you but you still have a lot more work to do. Your steps were too aggressive, you are moving your fan too stiffly, you looked at your feet once and you need to practice your turns," Nadeshiko's mother said emotionlessly.

"Yes mother/auntie," They said and bowed.

"Is your mom always this strict?" I whispered.

"Uh huh,"

"Do you dance Nagi? Your family does own a famous dance school and your sister is pretty amazing when she dances so can you dance?" I asked quietly.

"Um… eh… yes… Kukai, I can dance but I'd rather not talk about that…" Nagi blushed and turned his head away from me.

"I want to try something different today," The strict mother/aunt said and all eyes turned towards her.

"We have two boys so we might as well use them…" She smiled and I had a majorly confused look on my face.

"No Auntie, you can't _possibly _be meaning what I think you're meaning," Temari said miserably,

"Mom, you can't get them involved in this too," Nadeshiko said.

"Pleeeeeeeeease. We haven't practiced ballroom dancing since that day and we have two males to be your partners," Nadeshiko's mom begged.

"No. You can't," Temari cried.

"I don't mind," I said carefreely.

"I guess I'll dance with them… just this **once**," Nagihiko sighed.

"Yay!" Nadeshiko's mom squealed. (A/N: Is it me or is she getting more childish everytime she speaks?)

* * *

Remind me to **never ever **agree to dance with girls when Nadeshiko's mom is in charge. She left for ten minutes and returned with clothes and shoes. I never knew that we had to dance, meet her expectations and dress up. She handed us each an outfit and hurried us into the small changing rooms at the back of the room.

When I was finished changing, I stepped out of the changing room. I was wearing a black tuxedo, a tie and dress shoes. Nagihiko came out shortly after me and he was dressed in a white dress shirt, a black vest, a black bow-tie, long black pants, a silver pocket watch and black dress shoes. Nade and Nagi's mom came rushing at us and pulled us into a hug.

"YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!!!!"

"Um… thank you," I mumbled.

"Y-you're squishing us… c-c-can't… breathe," Nagi desperately gasped for air.

"Sorry," She giggled.

"Your mom is one craaaaaaaaazy nutcase," I whispered to Nagi.

"Tell me about it," He groaned.

"Mom! Temari and I are finished changing!"

I turned my head to look at them and…. WOW!!!!!!! Nadeshiko was in a red and black halter dress wite short black gloves. The bodice was red and the rest of the dress was black. The dress stopped just above her knee and she wore red stilettos. For jewellery, she wore ruby flower earrings and the matching necklace and bracelet. Her hair was tied into the usual neat ponytail but she had a rose in her hair.

Temari was NOT wearing pink for once instead she wore a light purple. (A/N: Not much of a difference.) Temari wore a strapless purple dress that reached to her ankles and long white gloves. It had a spilt coming up her left leg that stopped at her knee and the dress was shimmery and had rhinestones all over it. For shoes, she had on purple ballet flats with the ribbons criss-crossing up to a few inches (about four inches) below her knee. Temari's hair was let down and she wore diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

"KAWAIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now you will be getting into the pair that I choose! Yay! Temari will go with Nagihiko and Nadeshiko will be paired with Souma-kun!" She squealed. I walked over to Nadeshiko and Nagihiko went over to Temari.

Nadeshiko's mom pushed both us together and fixed us into the perfect ballroom dancing position. Then she skipped… I mean… walked over to Nagihiko and Temari who were giggling and did the same thing to them.

"Ok! Now I'll play the music and you just have to move to the beat of the music!" Mrs Fujisaki smiled.

She played classical ballroom music and Nadeshiko and I began to dance. Temari and Nagihiko were pretty good it too. '_Why would Nagi be embarrassed to say that he dances?'_ I thought. I have no clue.

"You all are doing well but… WOULD IT KILL YOU TO SMILE AND LOOK INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES???"

I looked into Nadeshiko's golden eyes and she looked into mine and both of were blushing. There was an awkward silence between us and I chose to break it.

"You're looking more and more beautiful every day," I smiled.

"T-thanks but I'm n-not that pretty,"

"I never said that you were pretty Nadeshiko… I said that you were **beautiful,**"

Nadeshiko blushed even more and then she smiled at me warmly, "Thank you Souma-kun."

* * *

After dancing practice, Temari and Nadeshiko had to kneel for an hour and a half because they came late. I felt sorry for them but there was no way that I was going to kneel for that long with them. Nagihiko didn't kneel with them either. Why? I don't know. You know… there are a lot of things that I don't know about my best friend's family and their traditions. I went to my room and checked my cellphone. There were 25 missed calls and they were all from my manager, Kaiyame. I decided to call her back just this once.

_*Sniff sniff* "Hello"_

"Kaiyame, is that you?"

_*atishoo* "Yes."_

"Are you feeling okay?"

"_No." *cough cough* "My head feels like I hit it *sniff* with a hammer, my nose is stuffy *atishoo* and my throat is sore."_

"Oh, it sounds like you caught a cold. Take the day off tomorrow and rest. I'll take care of myself."

"_No! I can't take the day off! I'm sure I'll feel as right as rain by tomorrow *cough cough cough cough* besides you're not responsible enough to handle your schedule."*atishoo atishoo*_

"I'll be fine Kaiyame but you won't be if you don't rest and take care of yourself. If you're so worried about me, I'll find a temporary, responsible replacement for you while you're sick. Is that okay?"

_I guess so. *sniff*_

"Now go and rest and don't bother about me. Ja." I put down my cellphone and lay on my bed to think. '_I need someone who is responsible, organized, good at multi-tasking and polite. The only person that I can think of that fits all of those categories is Kaiyame. This is going to be tough.'_

"Souma-kun dinner will be ready soon,"

I looked up at the voice that interrupted my thoughts. It was Nadeshiko.

"Ok, I'll be there,"

'_Wait a minute! Nadeshiko is responsible, somewhat organized and she is polite.'_

"Nadeshiko are you good at multitasking?" I asked.

"Um… yes, I am a girl you know. Why do you ask?" She replied.

"Would you pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty _pleeeeeeeeeeease _be my manager just for a day or two? Please oh please will you do it? You're my last hope! I'll be a good boy! I'll behave! Please be my temporary manager!" I begged on my knees in front of her.

"Well I don't know if I'm cut out for that sort of thing…"

"_Pleeeeease_ Nade-chan!"

She sighed, "… but you seem to desperately need my help so… I'll do it."

"Yay!!!!! You won't regret this!" I smiled.

"I hope so," Nadeshiko muttered.

* * *

Amethyst: Nadeshiko is Kukai's manager! Isn't this cute?

Nadeshiko: What's so cute about it?

Amethyst: You'll find out.

Kukai: _I got a manager! I got a manager! _Review! Review! Review to you and you!


	7. Is Nadeshiko my manager or a celebrity?

Amethyst: Hello and welcome to another chapter of this great story! Thank you to my reviewers: **BlueSapphir3, kazorashi, BlossomBrick4alifetime, Sakura Maihime and Blossoming Hope.** Also another big thank you to **BlueSapphir3 **for explaining how it feels to run in a kimono. I live in the Caribbean so I would have _**absolutely **_no clue about that.

Rhythm: So that's where you come from. How's the weather?

Amethyst: It's _obviously _very hot Rhythm.

Rhythm: OK!!! YAY!

Amethyst: Yay!

Kukai: Freaks.

Temari: SOUMA!!!!!!! YOU DO **NOT **CALL MY LITTLE BROTHER OR THE AUTHORESS FREAKS UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!

Rhythm: Yay! Go aneki! Yay!

Kukai: Yes Temari-hime.

Nadeshiko: Kukai, you have no time to be playing games with my cousins. Your schedule is very busy today.

Kukai: Yes Nadeshiko.

Amethyst: Hmm… I wonder which girl he's more afraid of: Utau, Temari who sends you to the hospital for months or Nadeshiko the Blood Type AB whose true rage and strength which we haven't seen yet.

Kukai: I'd rather **not **answer that question.

Amethyst: Awww but for not answering the question you have to do the disclaimer.

Kukai: Ame does not own Shugo Chara! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

"Today, you have a photo shoot, a talk-show and if we have time, we can go to that recording at the studio."

"Hai Nadeshiko-san," Kukai said obediently and sat still.

"We can leave for the photo-shoot at 8:30 so you have ten minutes to do whatever you want,"

"Hai Nadeshiko-san," Kukai pulled out his DSi.

"Why are you being so formal? Just because I'm your manager doesn't mean that I'm not your friend," I smiled and re-read Kukai's schedule.

"I know but I did promise that I would be good and behave."

"I'll hold you to that Kukai."

* * *

**The Photo Shoot- 9:00**

"Konnichiwa Souma-san and I see that you have brought a lovely, young lady with you," The director of the photo-shoot smiled.

"Yes, she's my manager for today because Kaiyame got sick," Kukai explained.

"I see. What is your name my dear?" The director held out his hand to me to shake.

I shook it, "My name is Nadeshiko Fujisaki. It's pleasure to meet you Mr. Director."

He froze, "Fujisaki? Are you related to Nagihiko Fujisaki?"

"Yes, she is Nagihiko's twin sister," Kukai replied.

"Everyone, Nagihiko Fujisaki twin sister is here today so please treat her nicely!" The director said loudly. Everyone turned to stare at me and started to whisper.

"Thanks a lot, Kukai! Now everyone in this room will be making a **HUGE **fuss over me," I muttered.

"Well I'm _sorry _for telling the truth if it makes you feel any better," He mumbled back. A man rushed towards us and politely greeted us before turning towards the director.

"Director-san, the last model, Tanaka Naia quit at the last minute," He said quickly.

"What? We begin in another hour so we can't possibly find another replacement at this time," The director said.

"Director-san, I can call Nagihiko and ask him if he would be willing to do it," I gave him a small smile.

"That's very kind of you but we can't use a male model because we need a female model," He explained.

"Why don't you just use Nadeshiko as a replacement?" Kukai suggested.

"But I-"

"That's a great idea!" The director exclaimed.

"I don't-"

"She's just perfect for the job!" The man from earlier smiled. I sighed while everyone just kept talking about how I was _oh-so perfect._ Why does Kukai **always **seem to cause trouble for me when I am trying to avoid it? If you have the answer please enlighten me!

"So will you do it Fujisaki-san?" The director asked me.

"No."

"Aw… c'mon Nade-chan, it'll be fun," Kukai pleaded.

"I said no."

Kukai and everyone looked unhappy because of my answer. I tried not to make eye-contact with anyone because that would make me feel guilty and I could do without that right now.

"Alright… if you insist on not doing it… I guess that's okay with me," Kukai sighed.

"Finally, someone sees things my way," I mumbled.

"But… I guess… all of the other models have to go home, everyone will be disappointed and all the work done so far will go to waste," Kukai sighed again.

"Kukai, if you're trying to make me feel guilty, it's not working," I said bluntly although I knew that it **was working **_**quite**_** well**.

"Your cousin will also be disappointed to hear that you passed up the chance to be in a photo-shoot but I'll call her and break the news to Temari-hime slowly," Kukai pulled out his iPhone.

"**You wouldn't," **I said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah," He said dangerously.

"Fine… I'll do it but you owe me," I said. Kukai gave the director a high five and smiled in triumph.

"Nanko and Hiara, help Souma-san and Fujisaki-san to get ready!"

"Hai!"

A lady walked up to me. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had shoulder-length black hair and she wore an army green tank top, black jeans and green flip flops.

"Hi, my name is Hiara. Follow me this way and I'll work my magic!" She smiled brightly at me. Hiara led me to a small dressing room and began to fix my hair. She curled my hair so that it was wavy and she placed a pink headband in my hair. (A/N: Like how Rima wears her ribbon.)

"Your hair is beautiful! It cooperates unlike some of the models' hair that I've had to deal with; it's soft and smells nice!" Hiara said happily as she looked at my hair in satisfaction.

"Thank you very much. I like it," I smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well, I'll leave you to change and I'll be just outside if you need anything," Hiara gave me a little wave and left. I soon found the clothes that I would be wearing. I put them on and looked at myself in the full-length mirror. I wore a yellow straghetti-strap top with ruffles on the bottom and small beads scattered over the top, a flowing white, floral skirt and yellow ballerinas.

I walked out and Hiara complimented me. When we got back with the others, it was time to start the photo-shoot. Kukai and I were going last and I watched some of the other models as they posed "Souma, you're next so get ready!" Someone yelled.

"Hai." Kukai walked over to the area that the cameramen were using. Kukai began to pose and he outshined the rest. Kukai had probably done this before so it was no wonder that he was doing so well. The cameras kept snapped great shots of him and then it was my turn… **my dreaded turn.** I took a deep and walked over to where Kukai was originally standing.

"Okay Fujisaki, we're ready to start,"

I memorized some of the poses and mixed them in my head with some of the moves in my dance routines.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I took a sip of water and turned to watched Nadeshiko. Most probably she wouldn't be very good because she was a beginner but when I actually saw her, my jaw dropped to the floor. Nadeshiko was posing like a pro and she was doing even better than me which says **a lot.** She looked like if she had been doing this for years and the camera loved her.

"Great job Fujisaki! Thanks a lot!" One of the photographers said and smiled.

Nadeshiko walked over to me, "How'd I do?"

"_Amazing,"_ I breathed.

"Thanks but we have to go now. Your talk-show begins in 45 minutes," Nadeshiko and I ran back to our changing rooms and got changed into our regular clothes. There was a limo waiting outside for us and it drove us to our next destination.

* * *

"Hi everyone and welcome to another edition of: Celeb Chat! I'm your cute host Ayame Karai and our celebrity for today is… Kukai Souma!!!!!!" Ayame squealed.

I ran out and waved to my fans in the audience. As usual most of them screamed, fainted or yelled 'MARRY ME!' I took a seat next to Ayame and I smiled.

"Welcome to Celeb Chat Kukai," She smiled.

"Thank you and I'm happy to be here," I replied. Ayame asked some of the usual questions like what are my hobbies other than soccer, what is my favourite food, what do I think about my role in my upcoming movie and blah blah blah. Then they got to the question that they _**always **_ask and want to hear the answer to.

"Kukai, are you single or do you have special someone?" Ayame smirked evilly.

"I'm single," I said truthfully.

"Is it because you're not over your recent break up with Utau Hoshina?"

"I'm over Utau and she's over me so we're both going to move on with our lives."

"What are the qualities that you would look for in a girl?"

"I want a girl who is independent, beautiful, talented, smart, easy to talk to and fun to hang with,"

"Interesting, there have been reports of you staying at the Fujisaki residence. Would you tell us about that?"

I smiled, "Well, my house is currently under repairs so my friend Nagihiko, let me stay at his sister's place." Nadeshiko probably is about to catch a heart-attack from me being so honest but I can't help it; I hardly ever tell lies.

"Nagihiko has a sister? What's her name? What does she look like?" Ayame eyes sparkled.

"She's backstage but she's very busy right now so she can't come," I said nervously.

"Surely she can spend just a few minutes with us,"

"Maybe."

"We'll be back with our favourite basketball player's sister after the break!" She smiled, grabbed my hand and ran with me backstage.

"Where is she? Find her quickly and convince her to come out in five minutes," Ayame smiled again and left me.

"Nadeshiko! Where are you hiding?" I shouted. I heard a small, sound from my left and I was sharply pulled down into a closet.

"What's happening?" I mumbled.

"Ssh! It's just me. Move over, you're squishing me!" Nadeshiko whispered.

"You're the one who pulled me inside this crammed closet. There is no more room to move over," I whispered.

"Anyway, let's talk about more important things! What were you doing out there? Do you know what will happen now?" Nadeshiko ranted.

"Nade-chan." I whispered.

"I nearly caught a heart-attack and the other people backstage were starting to look for someone who looks like Nagihiko! You are not behaving today Kukai!"

"Nadeshiko." I said.

"This will ruin my life and my brother's!"

"Nadeshiko!"

"How will I go to school after summer vacation? Your fangirls will want to kill me!"

"**NADESHIKO GET A GRIP!"** I grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her.

"A-alright Kukai but promise me that everything will okay and that you **will **take complete and total responsibility for your actions,"

"I, Kukai Souma, promise with all my heart that nothing will go wrong and that I will take responsibility and make everything better," I promised and smiled.

"Okay but Kukai you might want to let go of me and get from so close to me," Nadeshiko pointed to my hands that were still on her shoulders. I removed my hands but because of the limited space I couldn't put much distance between us so I was stuck in the same position.

"Let's get out of here," I said.

"Yeah."

Both of us pushed the door but we couldn't get it open; there was something blocking the door.

"Push the door on three. One…" I said.

"Two…" Nadeshiko said.

"Three!" We shouted and pushed the door open.

"There you two are! It's almost time for the break to end so save the lovey-dovey stuff for then," Ayame said smugly and helped us off of the floor.

"We are **not lovey-dovey**," We said at the same time.

"Riiiight. How do explain being **together **in a small **closet** and then denying it at the exact same time?" Both Nadeshiko and I kept quiet because if we tried to explain anything she would use it against us or not believe us. Then again when did I start describing Nadeshiko and I as **us.**

"Here's your microphone and we have to get on stage now!" Ayame quickly hooked up one of those clip-on microphones on me and pulled Kukai and me to the door leading to the stage.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do, there is ten minutes left in the show so we have to make this good. When you two are walking on the stage hold hands and smile. I want to see a connection between you two. Make sure to wave at the audience and don't get nervous," Ayame said quickly and walked back on the stage.

"Are you ready Nadeshiko?"

She sighed heavily, "Yeah."

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

Kukai and I followed Ayame onto the stage and we held hands, smiled and waved as we were previously instructed. We took seats next to each other as well.

"We are back and we have Nagihiko's sister with us! What's your name?" Ayame asked excitedly.

"My name's Nadeshiko Fujisaki," I responded my usual smile.

"That's a pretty name. How long has Kukai been living with you?"

"It has been nearly a month now."

"Hmm… that's certainly been enough time for things to be going between you two."

"There's nothing going on between Nadeshiko and me," Kukai answered.

"So you say. Nadeshiko, will you give us any information or stories about your brother?" Ayame was enjoying every minute of this show.

"Do you honestly think that I will tell you any dark secrets about my twin?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Nagihiko's your twin?" Ayame's eyes grew wide and she was on the edge of her seat.

"Yes, I think that I **should **know if he's my identical twin," I said in a 'duh' voice.

"You are so lucky! Now before the show is over, let's check your star signs!" Ayame squealed. A screen showed our horoscope but I **honestly **think that she rigged it because both of the horoscopes showed that we would fall in love soon. What's the possibility of that! I mean, Kukai's just a friend… right or is he possibly, maybe something a bit _**more?**_

"That's the end of Celeb Chat so we'll see you again for next week's edition!"

**Kukai's P.O.V**

Nadeshiko and I exited the studio as fast as we could and the limo was waiting for us outside. We both stepped in and relaxed.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired. Can you postpone that recording at the studio for another day?" I mumbled.

"Sure," Nadeshiko replied. Nadeshiko pulled out her cell phone and made a call to the studio that I was supposed to record at. She soon put down the phone.

"I rescheduled it for next week Thursday," Nadeshiko smiled at me and I blushed for some reason which I could not identify. A few minutes later, Nadeshiko pulled me out of the car and ran inside ahead of me. I was not in the mood to run after her so I just walked. I stepped through the door and began to walk towards my room. When I went through the living room this is what happened.

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Ikuto, Nagihiko, Utau, Amu, Rima, Yaya, Tadase, Temari, Kiseki, Yoru, KusuKusu, Pepe, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and that sneaky girl, Nadeshiko were all there. I tripped up over a chair but what could I say? They did surprise me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… it is my birthday!" I said with a smile as Nagihiko and Ikuto helped me up.

"Nadeshiko… you knew. You planned this all along,"

"What can I say? You are a good friend to my brother and me," She smiled and gave me a hug. The party started, it wasn't big but it was special. Ikuto gave me a soccer jersey, Nagihiko gave me a basketball and a new ipod since Utau broke mine when we broke up, Utau gave me a sweatband with a star on it, Amu gave me new clothes, Rima gave me gag manga although that's what she likes I read it from time to time for a laugh, Yaya gave me a jar full of candy, Tadase gave me a shirt that said "I AM KING!" and a matching baseball cap, Temari gave a penknife because Nadeshiko wouldn't let her buy anything sharper, Kiseki gave me cologne and a figurine that looked like me, Yoru gave me soccer cleats with my name and a black cat on them, KusuKusu gave me front-row tickets to a comedy show, Pepe gave me pajamas, Ran, Miki and Su gave me a gift bag filled with lots of things, Dia gave me headphones and CDs and then Nadeshiko stood there smiling.

"Do you have a present for me?"

"Maybe, I don't know," She said with a smile on her face.

"Aww… c'mon just let him have it!" Nagihiko shouted.

"Do NOT rush me!" Nadeshiko said harshly.

"Who's the older twin?"

"Who's the one with the present?"

"Who's the one who suggested the idea?"

"Who's the one who carried it out?"

"Who's the-"

"SHUT UP!" Temari yelled.

"Fine, you can come out now," Nadeshiko said and turned around.

"It's about time,"

I froze. I knew that voice well…** too well.**

"You're not going to greet me? I did catch a plane to make it time for your birthday, aniki!"

"DAICHI!!!!!" I yelled and tackled him into a hug.

"It's nice to see you to Kukai!" He said from down on the floor.

"I take it that you like my present. You have one last gift Kukai," Nadeshiko said to me. I got off of Daichi and Daichi handed me a soccer ball that everyone had signed. Then that's when I, Kukai Souma… yes… really and truly… began to cry

"I… h-have s-s-such… great friends, thank y-you!" I hugged my little brother. After my little teary eyed moment, Nagi and Ikuto teased me. We danced, played music, ate snacks and birthday cake. I noticed that Nadeshiko had slipped away from the party and I searched for her. When I passed by her room, I heard singing. It was peaceful, beautiful and unlike anything that I had ever heard. It was Nadeshiko singing. Nadeshiko was a great singer. I opened the door and Nadeshiko stopped singing.

"You're amazing. Your singing is absolutely beautiful; you have a great voice," I said.

"Um… d-d-don't you… uh have um… a p-party to… be at d-downstairs? B-bye!" She slammed the door in my face and left me confused.

* * *

Amethyst: Happy Birthday Kukai!!!!!! I wrote this on your birthday but sorry that it was a day late!!!!That's my present to you!!!!!!!!

Kukai: Review and tell me Happy Birthday!


	8. Detective Souma and his partner in crime

Rima: Yeah… I know… some of you might be thinking, doesn't Amethyst usually start these things? She dared the Shugo Chara cast to see if we could actually start a good conversation without her.

Utau: So you mean she basically… ditched us?

Kairi: Duh! What else could she mean?

Rhythm: GET HIM TEMARI!

Temari: TODAY YOU DIE SANJO KAIRI!!!!!!!

Nagihiko: The following scene is too gruesome or painful to describe but for anyone who still want to watch… do you want popcorn?

Kairi: SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tadase: Temari, do you think that his punishment is a bit unfair?

Temari: Y'know… you're right! I am treating him unfairly…. so I shall make it fair! Rhythm!

Rhythm: Yes aneki!

Temari: Multiply the punishment by 10,000 and bring Nadeshiko's fanboys to help!

Rhythm: Yes Temari-hime!

Temari: Thank you Tadase for showing me my mistake!

Tadase: But I…

Nadeshiko's fanboys: Don't be so modest.

Tadase: I didn't…

Nagihiko: He's a shy one. Amethyst does not own Shugo Chara or any songs in this fanfiction.

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I am totally confused right now. Nadeshiko was acting so strangely and she seemed like if she was troubled over me hearing her sing. I had thought about it for the whole night and I still couldn't come up for reason for her behavior.

"EARTH TO SOUMA! SOUMA! STOP IGNORING ME!" Temari yelled.

I snapped out my trance, "Um… sorry… did you say something?"

"I HAVE BEEN YELLING AT YOU FOR THE LAST TEN MINUTES AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME?" Temari was fuming.

"I-I'm sorry… I'll l-listen n-now," I squeaked.

"What's bothering you?" Temari asked.

"W-what do y-you mean… there's nothing w-wrong,"

"Like I'd believe that excuse; Souma you have been in a trance for the whole morning, you are stuttering and we have not had one good argument for the morning!"

"I guess you're right," I gave her a weak smile, "Last night… I heard Nadeshiko sing but when she found out that I was listening she started to act weird."

"Wait a minute… you actually **heard **Nadeshiko **sing?** That's next to impossible, Souma," Temari half-shouted.

"I'm telling you the truth! I did hear her sing and her voice was incredible!"

"Excuse me for a minute. I'll be right back," Temari quickly ran upstairs. Temari came back down in minutes and she was panting.

"C'mon Souma, we have to go somewhere private," Temari said between pants and looked everywhere to make that we were alone.

"Okay," Temari grabbed my hand and she had a blue CD case and a CD player in her other hand. I stared at it while Temari dragged me to one of the many guest rooms in the house. She locked the door once we were safely inside.

"Souma, don't not make me do that again. I feel like an escaped convict on the run," Temari said slowly and sat on the ground.

"I'm sorry what did you bring me here for?" I whispered and sat next to her. Temari put the CD player down on the ground in front of us and opened the CD case.

"Please let this still work," She mumbled. She took out a purple and blue CD and placed it inside the CD player. She closed the CD player and pressed the 'On' button. We waited a few seconds and then I heard some piano and Japanese music and Temari smiled. My eyes widened as I heard Nadeshiko's voice in the song.

"That's the same song that she was singing last night," I breathed.

"I thought so," Temari turned off the CD player, "Three years ago, Nadeshiko had vowed that she would never sing again and that she would especially not sing or even listen to that song ever again."

"But why would see stop singing when she is an absolutely amazing singer?" I questioned.

"You don't understand Souma, Nadeshiko loved to sing as much as she loves to dance but after an accident that affected the whole family she did not want to sing," Temari gave me a small, sad smile.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Souma… only certain people… are allowed to know about that and Nadeshiko would hate me if I told you…. and you would hate her… so… are you sure that you would actually like to know the truth?" Temari's bangs covered her face.

"I COULD NEVER HATE NADESHIKO!" I yelled. Temari laughed a little… a laugh that made my blood run cold.

"Just remember…. your exact words….. if you ever find out the truth," Temari said slowly.

"I will. Temari, can you play the full song please?" I said with a determined look on my face.

Temari took up the CD player, "No but I will give you a clue Mr. Detective. The name of the song is… Hana Tegami." Temari left the room and I was even more confused than ever.

* * *

For the third time that morning I was confused. I didn't know where to start or how I was going to figure this out. I sighed and walked to my bedroom. On the way, I saw that the door to the right of my room was open… it was the room that Nadeshiko told to me to **never **go into. I stared at it for a little while and then I went into my room. I sat on my bed and sighed. I pulled out my iPhone and called Nagihiko to see if he could help me with this.

"_Yo, Nagihiko speaking."_

"Hey Nagi, it's Kukai, I want to ask you about something."

"_Ask away."_

"About three years ago, there was an accident in your family and Nadeshiko promised that she would never sing again. There was this song called… Hana Tegami. Do you know anything about the song or what the accident was?" I asked. I heard nothing for awhile and then Nagihiko spoke again.

"_Who told you about Hana Tegami and… the accident?"_

"Temari did, why?"

"_I'm not allowed to speak about those things and neither is Temari."_

"Who told you not to say anything?" I shouted. I was getting nowhere with Nagihiko.

"_G-goodbye Kukai."_

"Nagi… wait!" I sighed; Nagi had put down his phone, yet again… I was clueless. This was going to be tough. This secret had to be a very big one if no one was allowed to speak about it. My mind wondered back to the information but I couldn't piece together; there were too many gaps of the story that I was missing. I had to continue investigating but where? The mystery room to the left of mine came back into my head and thought about it for a second. Everyone did not want to tell me about the secret and no one wanted me to go inside the room. Maybe both of those things were connected in some way.

I walked out of my room and shut the door carefully. It was 11:00 (a.m.) and Nadeshiko was at the ballet school teaching and Temari and Nadeshiko's mother were nowhere in sight. I pushed the door of the forbidden room and it squeaked as it opened, luckily no one was around to hear it. I walked into the room but it was pitch black and the light switches were not working. I went back to my room and found a small flashlight. I turned it on and ventured into the room.

I flashed the light around the room and it looked like if the room had belonged to someone but I hadn't been used in quite a while. The floor was **very** dusty and was _**filled **_with cobwebs and spiders. The room was originally blue, black and purple but now the colours were faded. I went to the closet and as it opened it creaked and squeaked as well. There were some clothes inside… _**boy's clothes.**_ They were old and they didn't look like if they could fit me.

I turned and I saw a desk in the corner. One of the drawers was open and there were pens, pencils, an empty notebook and a ribbon. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I dashed out of the room and closed the door. I ran into my room, turned on my Playstation 3 and pretended that I was playing a video game. I heard a light knock on my door.

"C-come in," I said and tried to regulate my breathing. Temari stepped inside my room.

"Nadeshiko is home," She said.

"Oh… okay," I said and tried to concentrate on the video game.

"So… did you find out anything else Mr. Detective?" Temari had a sly grin on her face.

"No… not really but I have a small lead,"

"Really? I didn't think that you would have any clues so soon,"

"It's only a small one. Temari-hime, are you going to-"

"…-tell Nadeshiko or anyone else about your little investigation? No… I won't… but you know that Nadeshiko or no one else is supposed to find that you are snooping into **my **family's secret," Temari said with a smile.

"Nagihiko already knows that you gave me information," I said slowly.

"Don't worry. I doubt that Nagihiko will tell Nadeshiko," Temari giggled.

"He will because they're twins and-"

"Relax Souma, I'll talk to Nagi if you are worried about Nadeshiko finding out. We have to look out for each other. From the minute that I let you hear that song, my fate was tied with yours; if you get in trouble, I will get in _**much more**_ trouble. You must really don't want her to be angry at you," Temari smiled.

"Yeah… I guess, I don't know what I'd do if she began to hate me…" I muttered.

"I guess I was right then… you **do** have a thing for my cousin!"Temari smiled.

"What is a thing?"

"Oh my… Souma… you have **a lot **to learn! What I am trying to say is that… you like my cousin,"

I blushed and looked away from Temari, "I… d-don't l-like… N-na-nadeshiko."

"I watched Celeb Chat yesterday Kukai and I have seen the look in your eyes when you danced with her. You so like her!" Temari was squealing just Ayame did yesterday.

"I don't," I said firmly.

"Okay then, I have a proposition for you," Temari grinned evilly.

"Somehow, I don't like this but tell me what it is…"

"The deal is… that I will give you another clue if…"

"If… what?"

"If you… transfer to Nadeshiko's school for our final year," Temari smiled.

"I-Is that it… no strings attached?" I asked.

"That's it!"

"I guess I could go to a regular school instead having another tutor but how will I cope with my busy schedule?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that either. The school is a special, private, elite school and it's for the rich and famous so the teachers put you in classes according to your free time,"

"Sounds great to me, I'll go!" I gave Temari a thumbs-up.

"Good… because I already have your uniform," Temari pulled out a boy's uniform out of nowhere.

"How did even know that I would say yes before you even asked me?"

"I knew because it there were only two possible outcomes: you said yes or I force you to say yes!"

"You are a scary girl Temari-hime…"

"I know, I'll bring you your clue tonight," Temari left and turned off my video game.

* * *

After a quiet dinner with the Fujisaki's I went back up to my room and I found a small folded piece of paper a pink flower on it. It was most probably from Temari and when I opened it the letter was in a code but at the bottom it said: _Hi Kukai, this letter has in an important clue to help you in your investigation so I'm not going to make it easy for you. Make sure that you memorize this part of the letter. As you can see the letter is in a code and I'm not helping you at all this time with it. The code is a pretty difficult one so get cracking! Remember to tear this end of the letter into tiny pieces and throw it away in case someone finds this letter. Good luck! Adieu, adios and goodbye._

Temari was being a big help and at the same time she wasn't helping me that much. I memorized that the end of the letter, then I tore up the bottom of the letter as she instructed and I went to the library. There were many books that were about famous code but each one that I tried didn't work. I spent hours and hours trying to find the right one but no avail.

"It's no use… Temari must have made up this code herself," I mumbled to myself and yawned. I struggled to keep my eyes open and looked at my watch. It was 11:30, no wonder, I was so tired. A liitle nap wouldn't hurt…

* * *

"WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh?!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!!" I screamed and sat up straight in my chair.

"Relax Souma, it's me, Temari."

"Oh. How long was I asleep? " I asked. Temari didn't reply but she pushed apart the curtains and light flooded the room. I shielded my eyes from the bright light.

"I overslept," I tried to examine the library books and the code again but Temari took away the coded paper.

"If you are going to overwork yourself over Nadeshiko… don't bother to even try!" Temari said harshly.

"Why are you even concerned?" I said rudely.

"I wouldn't want my future cousin-in-law to work himself to death before he even confesses. Tell me why Souma… humor me… why are you trying so hard to find out about the Fujisaki secret?" Temari sat down in the chair opposite mine and gave me an evil smirk.

"Whenever Nadeshiko smiles there is something missing from it and she seems lonely and depressed most the time. Nadeshiko has never been truly happy but if I find out what is troubling her maybe I can help her learn to smile again," I said and took back the coded piece of paper.

Temari stood up and walked out of the room, "Good luck, _adios._"

* * *

Amethyst: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Utau: You ditched us!

Rima: I have one question, Utau. If she really did ditch us how could she have written the chapter?

Utau: You have a point...

Temari: I was a main character in this chapter!!!!!! Yay!! This is my first step to super stardom!!!!!

Kukai: Don't think too highly of yourself… I'm a main character throughout the whole story.

Temari: Souma… why you little…

Nadeshiko: Hi Temari-hime and Kukai! I haven't seen you for awhile!

Temari & Kukai: H-h-h-hi. Please review and get us away from her!


	9. More clues, a no name inner and Rhythm

Amethyst: Hello! Thank you to: **Blossoming Hope, kazorashi, Sakura MaiHime and BlossomBrick4aLifetime **for reviewing! I am sooooooooooooooooooo happy!!!!!

Nadeshiko: Because…

Temari: …. Rhythm's….

Nagihiko: … making…

Rima: … his…

Ikuto: … first…

Utau: … appearance…

Amu: … in…

Yaya: … this…

Amethyst: … chapter! I…

Rhythm: … don't…

Rima: … own…

Ikuto: … Shugo…

Nadeshiko: … Chara! Please…

Nagihiko: … read...

Amu: … enjoy…

Utau: … and…

Temari: … review!

* * *

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I was getting absolutely with this clue that Temari had given me. I had to check even more books from the library. It was practically impossible. School was in three days and I would be busier then so I wouldn't have that much time to think about this riddle. I stared at the code and it seemed to stare back at me.

"Hi Kukai! What are you doing?"

I quickly shoved everything under the table and smiled at Nadeshiko behind me.

"I haven't seen you much for at least a week," She shifted her gaze to the books and papers scattered on the floor under the table, "Are you hiding something from me, Kukai?"

"Me… hide something from you? Impossible! Can't be done," I looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," I lied and it hurt _a lot _as I lied to her like this.

"Okay… do you need help with what you were doing?" Nadeshiko took a seat next to me and tucked a stray lock of her long hair behind her ear.

"Not really but…" I had to think of something **fast**, "um… can you um… tell me about Temari?"

"Temari-hime? Why would you want to know anything about her? I thought you two hated each other," Nadeshiko looked at me curiously.

"We do hate each other but…" I couldn't tell her that Temari was helping me to find out the secret, "I want to know about her so I could… be her friend." That was the most stupid thing that I could possibly say.

"Oh… well let's see… Temari is Japanese but she lives in Europe with her brother and she likes traditional things like Japanese dancing and Japanese tea. She has this love for history."

This was actually a very helpful conversation. It kind of made sense; if I wanted to crack Temari's code, I had to learn about Temari to think of what she would do. I smiled, "Thanks Nade-chan! You've helped me a lot."

"You're welcome. I have to go now so I'll see you later," Nadeshiko stood up and left the room. I sighed in relief. I knew what I had to do now. I ran to Temari's room and pushed the door open. Temari was staring at the computer and then she looked up at me.

"Souma, would it kill you to knock first?"

"I'm sorry about that I just have to check something," I said and walked up to her, "What are you doing?"

"I was just sending an email to Rhythm," She replied.

"Rhythm is your little brother… right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Nagihiko told me that he couldn't come to Japan because he was sick. Is he feeling better now?"

"Rhythm called me last week and told me that he is much better now so he could come back to Japan and go to school with you, Nadeshiko and me," She smiled. She obviously cared about her brother a lot.

"Oh. When is he coming here? Did you tell him about me finding out the secret?" I asked.

"He should be here tomorrow and he knows that you're playing detective. Rhythm won't tell anyone if he can keep his mouth shut and he wants to meet you," Temari gave me a small smile.

"He wants to meet me?" I scratched my head in confusion.

"Yeah. You're a famous soccer player and you play basketball. Basketball is like a foreign language to me so when he starts to talk about it I don't really understand anything and we don't have many friends to talk to back in Europe. Rhythm wants to meet you because you're another sports fan other than Nagi that he can make friends with," Temari explained.

"Oh. You are Japanese… right?" I asked.

"Yes I am,"

"Why did you leave Japan?"

"I-I… can't tell you that,"

"It's part of the secret too?"

"Sort of," Temari turned off the computer, "What do you want? I'm sure you didn't come to my room to ask me questions."

"Um… no… can I look at your bookshelf?" I asked and walked over to it.

"Hmm… you're getting smarter Souma," she smirked and left the room. I smiled to myself as I looked the books. From what she said… was I getting closer? Was I going to find a clue? I looked through the books and they were all on history. Some of them were in Japanese and the others were in… English and languages that I couldn't recognize. I read the Japanese ones and I found nothing that could really help me so the clue had to be in the foreign books. Maybe if Rhythm and I become good friends he might read them in Japanese for me.

I left Temari-hime's room and I decided to venture into the room to the right of mine again. I found my flashlight and stepped into the room. I searched the far end of the room and I saw something dusty sticking out from under the bed. (A/N: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! IT'S A MONSTER!) It was an old gym bag and I didn't bother to open the bag in case it had in socks that were dirty for who knows how long; instead I looked to see if the person had written their name on the back of the bag. There was nothing on it except dust.

I continued my search and I checked the closet again. The closet was the same as the last time. It was filled with lots of cool clothes and they were boys' clothes. I pushed aside some of the clothes and I gasped at what I saw next. There was a… a… _school uniform_ but not just any school uniform. It was the same school uniform that I would be wearing when I go to school with the Fujisakis. It was a few sizes too small though but at least I had a small clue. This bedroom belonged to a boy and he went to school and lived with the Fujisaki's. He also had not been here for a very long time.

I quickly left the old room before anyone caught me snooping around. I went into my room and thought about what I had learnt so far. I soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Temari's P.O.V**

I made my way to Nadeshiko's room and knocked on the door slowly. Nadeshiko opened the door with a small, sad smile when she saw my face.

"C-Come in Temari-hime," Nadeshiko whispered and stepped aside. I walked in and Nadeshiko shut the door behind me.

"Nadeshiko…"

"I know… you want to speak to me about _that… _don't you?" Nadeshiko turned to face me sadly.

"Yes, time is running out Nadeshiko. You have to…"

Nadeshiko started to cry, "I know Temari… b-but it would h-hurt less… if I d-d-d-didn't say… a-anything."

I hated to see her cry but I had to be firm and forceful with her or things would be much worse for her.

"Nadeshiko! You decided to keep it a secret and everything kept everything quiet for _**your **_sake but now… keeping the secret is doing more harm than good for you. It's tearing you apart from the inside and out. You are not the Nadeshiko that I knew three years ago," I shouted.

"W-What… d-do you m-mean?" Nadeshiko stuttered in confusion.

I clenched my fist at my side and started to cry as well, "You're eating less, you get depressed easier and your smile is nearly always fake. If you think that you're the only one who… "

Nadeshiko walked up to me and hugged me, "I'm sorry that I worried you Temari-chan,"

"Will you tell him?" I asked.

"I will… soon," She said softly but I knew that she could never bring herself to say the truth… _ever._

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I walked out of my bedroom and I yawned as I stepped down the stairs. Temari and Nadeshiko were wide awake, running about the house unlike me who was still half asleep.

Nadeshiko stopped running for a minute, "Good morning Kukai. I hope you slept well."

"Good morning," I mumbled. She put on a coat and rushed off again.

"Good morning Souma!" Temari dashed past me, gave me a quick wave and ran in the direction that Nadeshiko also ran in, not too long ago.

"Wait… where are you going?" I said groggily. Nadeshiko and Temari ran to the front door.

Temari shouted, "We're going for Rhythm! See you later Souma!" They ran out and I was alone. I walked back up the stairs to my room and I looked over at Nadeshiko's room. '_Maybe_ _I'll find a clue in Nadeshiko's room… NO! I can't do that! That would be invading her privacy! But I'm already invading it by even trying to find the secret… but NO!' _I tried the shake the thought away from my head but it kept haunting me.

**(A/N: Kukai's inner self will speak in italics and Kukai will speak normally!)**

_Come on Kukai… you know you want to do it._

"I can't do it," I stared at her bedroom door and took one step back.

_Of course you can, Kukai. Aren't you the one who always tells people that they can do anything that they set their mind to?_

"Yeah… but my mind **isn't **set and I should mind my own business," I tried to walk further away but my feet wouldn't move.

_Be realistic Kukai! She'll be back in about twenty-five minutes and you only need about ten or fifteen minutes so just do it stupid!_

"Who are you calling stupid?"

_You!_

"Last time I checked you are a part of **me**,"

_Oh please… I would like to think that I am intelligent unlike a certain SOMEONE who FAILED Japanese history, science and English with his private tutor. This certain SOMEONE also can't confess to the girl that he likes._

"Shut up! I'll go into her bedroom! Happy now?" I grumbled and turned the doorknob.

_Very. Good bye my stupid twin!_

"Whatever," I pushed open the door and I walked in slowly. I closed the door behind me. Nadeshiko's room was clean this time and I searched through the drawer in her desk. There were pens, pencils, lots of paper, hair ribbons, rubber bands and her diary. _"Don't girls usually hide things like these?" _I thought but the joke was on me. It was a locked diary and the key was nowhere inside the drawer.

I continued to look around the room and I found an album on her bookshelf. I pulled it out and flipped through it. The first few pictures were baby pictures of Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. I couldn't tell who was who because they both had short hair and wore the same thing. (A/N: Not skirts or dresses!) In their kindergarten photos you could tell them apart since Nadeshiko started to style her hair in a ponytail. There were also pictures of little Temari and another little boy which I assumed to be Rhythm. As I got further into the album Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Rhythm and Temari got older and they always took photos together but then something strange started to happen.

Nagihiko and Nadeshiko had separate photos when they were about 14 or 15 years old. Nadeshiko looked a bit sadder and so did Nagihiko. Then I kept on flipping the pages until I got to Nadeshiko, Nagihiko and Temari's more recent photos. They were a few pictures from my party and others from the shopping spree that Temari, Nadeshiko, Amu and Rima went on. The photos came to an end after that and I flipped back to the pictures of Nadeshiko when she was about 14. There was one particular picture that I didn't like. It was a photo of Nadeshiko crying her eyes out and Nagihiko, Temari, Rhythm or her mom was there to comfort her.

"Nadeshiko," I whispered. I _obviously _didn't know much about Nadeshiko or my best friend, Nagihiko's past. I closed the album and put it back exactly where I had found it. I looked around her room some more but I didn't anything much. I walked up to her closet but I hesitated to open the door because _**girl's **_clothes were inside. I took a deep breath and my hand froze it got close opening the closet.

_Hey Kukai!_

"Didn't you tell me goodbye awhile ago?" I groaned because my annoying inner was back again.

_Well stupid, I do live in your mind so I can't exactly leave._

"Isn't that a pity?"

_Yeah it's sad. Aren't you going to open her closet?_

"No… whatever your name is,"

_Hmm… I guess I don't have a name since you never bothered to give me one._

"I guess I could give you a name. How about…"

_Kukai you miiiiiight want to save that for later because I think your girlfriend is back._

"She's not my girlfriend," I snapped out of my thoughts and I heard a car outside. I peeped out the window and I saw Nadeshiko step out of the car. I walked out of her room and took one last glance around it to make sure that nothing was out of place. I ran down the stairs and quickly switched on the tv and sat on the couch like I had been there for the whole morning. Temari and Nadeshiko walked into the house with a boy.

The boy had long purple hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a blue and white striped beanie hat, black and blue headphones around his neck, a black long sleeved shirt with a blue and white striped T-shirt over it, black jeans and white K Swiss.

"Souma!" Temari said.

"Yes Temari-hime," I looked directly at the three of them.

"This is my brother Rhythm," Temari smiled.

"Yo Kukai. Cool to meet cha'," Rhythm smirked. (A/N: RHYTHM!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Hey dude, sup? Name's Kukai," I turned off the tv and gave Rhythm my trademark grin and thumbs up.

"I'm really sorry to stop the guy to guy socializing thing but we have to show Rhythm his room," Temari grabbed Rhythm's hand and led him up the stairs. Nadeshiko and I followed closely behind them. Rhythm and Temari talked to each other in some other language but I could tell that they were happy but the biggest shocker was that Temari looked a normal person instead of a psychotic, two-faced murderer when she was talking to him.

"Nadeshiko, do you know what language they are speaking in?" I asked.

"Oh um… Spanish I think. Why do you ask?" She smiled.

"No reason," I murmured as we stopped in front of the door next to Temari's room. Rhythm opened the door and he stepped into the room.

"Me gusta mi dormitorio. Gracias!" Rhythm jumped into his bed like a little kid and sighed.

"De nada," Nadeshiko smiled.

"What did Rhythm and you say?" I whispered to Nadeshiko.

"He said that he likes his room and he thanked us. I said that it was nothing," She whispered back.

"I have to go now. Bye Rhythm, Temari and Kukai," Nadeshiko exited the room. I looked at Temari and rhythm who were talking to each other. I turned and began to make my way towards the door.

"Where are you going Kukai?" Rhythm sat up in his bed and gave me an evil smirk.

"I was just leaving you and Temari alone to talk to each other," I gave him a small smile and put my hand on the doorknob.

"I don't want you to leave… we still have to talk," Rhythm and Temari (like Hikaru and Kaoru) said at the same time with evil smirks on both of their faces. I walked away from the door and sat down in a bean bag chair.

"What do you want to talk about?" I looked at the two siblings.

"The secret Kukai, Temari-hime told me that you wanted to find out what it is," Rhythm stared at me and his stare seemed to pierce through my soul. I feel _**very**_ uncomfortable under his gaze. He seemed to be even scarier than his sister when he was serious.

"Yes I d-do," I swallowed nervously.

Rhythm looked over at his sister who met his gaze for a brief moment and then avoided eye-contact with him.

"Well… Kukai… I can't say that I am in favour of your choice…" His eyes flicked back to me to give me a cold glare, "… but I will support you for three reasons."

"W-What a-are they?"

"They are very simple Kukai:"

1) My sister started this and I believe that she knows what she's doing.

2) I think that it's about time that Nadeshiko's secret has been found out.

3) You seem like a good, trustworthy person and you seem to have a huge crush on my cousin.

"Will everyone stop saying that I like Nadeshiko?" I shouted angrily.

"Nope!" Temari and Rhythm smiled and then they high-fived each other.

"Ugh… I have three questions to ask you Rhythm," I said.

"Alright," Rhythm replied.

"First question: Did you two live here before?"

"Yes, our parents work most of time and are hardly ever at home so we spent most of our time when we were small at Nagi and Nade's house. We both had rooms here and we were like Auntie's kids instead of her niece and nephew."

"Okay. Second question: There is a room two doors down from Nade's. Was it your old room?"

"I honestly don't remember," Rhythm smiled.

"The last question: Are you up for some one-on-one basketball?"

"Is that a question? Yeah, anytime, anywhere, you name it!" Rhythm pulled out a basketball and we ran outside.

* * *

Amethyst: RHYTHM IS HERE!!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Sorry if the chapter was boring but in the next chapter they will be going to school MWAHAHAHAHA! School hasn't started back for me yet! Review please.

Rhythm: Yay! Yo dudes, I gotta beat Kukai at some b-ball! See ya later!

Kukai: I'm coming!

Nadeshiko: I want to play too.

Rhythm & Kukai: This match is BOYS ONLY!

Nadeshiko & Temari: That's not fair!

Temari: C'mon let's show them how badly two _**girls **_can beat them!

Nadeshiko: Yeah! Review!


	10. TB2 in High School

Amethyst: Hello, sorry for the wait. Thaaaaaaaank you for reviewing and Nadeshiko will say your names.

Nadeshiko: Thank you very much to: **kazorashi, Sakura MaiHime, BrickBlossom4aLifetime, .Company.29 and BlueSapphir3.**

Kukai: So why are we going to that horrible place?

Amethyst: What does he mean?

Rhythm: I think he means school.

Kukai: What else could I mean?

Amethyst: Don't feel so bad I just started school too.

Kukai: Too late, I'm feeling worse already. School's just so hate-able.

Amethyst: Hate-able is not a word and you get to see your friends at school.

Kukai: Other than that, what do you do?

Rhythm & Temari: Point taken.

Amethyst: You guys have no choice because I, **the authoress**, am sending you to school.

Kukai: I hate you… you know that?

Amethyst: I **love** you too Kukai!!!!! Sarcasm is one of my best friends!!!!!!!!

Rhythm: No duh.

Temari: Amethyst does not own Shugo or Google or the Rosetta stone or Hana Tegami!!!! Enjoy and review!

* * *

**(A/N: Warning: This chapter has a LOT of clothing descriptions!)**

**Temari's P.O.V**

"Hurry up guys! If you don't get down here soon we will all be late and Nadeshiko will catch a heart attack!" I yelled. Today was the first day of school and Nadeshiko _**would **_get a heart attack if we were late on the first day. Two minutes later, my brother and Souma came down the stairs.

"Oi Temari-hime, how many times have I told you **not **to rush me. It takes time to look this good," Rhythm said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, you're barely even wearing the school uniform."

"That's because the school uniform sucks," Rhythm was wearing his signature beanie hat and headphones around his neck. He wore a white hoodie, a blue T-shirt, his long black school pants and blue and white sneakers.

"Speak for yourself Temari! You aren't wearing most of the school uniform too," Rhythm smirked.

"I only jazzed it up a little bit," I retorted. I was wearing the black and gold lined school jacket, a pink spaghetti strap top, a pink and black plaid skirt, long white socks and pink and black heelys.

Kukai laughed, "Riiiiiiiiiight, if that's a little bit I'd hate to see a lot." Rhythm joined him in laughing.

"Well… look yourself, you changed the uniform too," I folded my arms across my chest.

"Not as much as you and your brother," Kukai smiled. He was wearing his black and gold lined school jacket, his white inside school shirt, black jeans and green Nike shoes.

"Puh-lease, even Nadeshiko changed the uniform," Temari said and Nadeshiko walked in at that same moment.

Nadeshiko smiled, "Are you guys ready to go?" Nadeshiko was wearing a purple and black hoodie, a white tank top, her purple plaid school skirt and tall, brown boots.

"Wow… and here I thought Nadeshiko was a girl who always followed the rules and wore the correct uniform," Kukai said.

"Yes I am but… the school uniform sucks," She said.

"That's what I said," Rhythm said in a sing-song voice.

"Let's go," I said and pulled the two idiots out the door. Nadeshiko walked beside me.

"Stop dragging me Temari and by the way, Nade-chan… which car are we using to go to school today?" Rhythm asked.

"The limo; we're picking up Rima, KusuKusu, Amu, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia along the way," Nadeshiko replied and waited for the car to come out the garage.

"We're using such flashy cars for school?" Kukai asked.

"Souma, I told you that this school is a special one. Most of the kids come to school in limos or expensive cars. Some even use helicopters. What for? I do not know," Temari explained.

"Okay," He said. The limo pulled up in front of us and the driver opened the door for us. We all stepped in and took a seat.

I sat next to my brother and Kukai sat next to Nadeshiko.

"What do we do Rhythm?" I whispered to him.

"About what?" Rhythm whispered.

"The plan… the only reason why I'm helping Souma with the secret,"

"Oh _**that**_… I have the perfect plan Temari but we can't use it now," Rhythm smiled.

"Tell me the details later," I said.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

The limo stopped and we were at Rima and KusuKusu's house. Rima and KusuKusu walked out of their house/mansion. Rima and KusuKusu stepped into the car and took a seat.

"Hello everyone!!!!!" KusuKusu smiled brightly. KusuKusu wore her usual red polka dotted hat with a green ball at the end, a white long sleeved shirt, a light green T-shirt over that, a red miniskirt, red and green leggings and white sneakers. (A/N: I had NO idea what on what KusuKusu should wear so I work with the colours on her hat.)

"Hi," Rima said quietly. Rima wore a strapless orange dress, flip-flops, a silver necklace with a rose pendant and the matching earrings.

Everyone greeted them and the car started to move again to Amu's house.

"Um… Nadeshiko is Nagi going to school with us?" I asked. Nadeshiko dropped her i-pod and looked at me nervously.

"I-I don't really know Kukai. He never told me if he was going or not but even if he was he can't come today," Nadeshiko forced a smile.

"Why?"

"He has a huge basketball game today," She replied.

"Oh, I'll better call him and wish him good luck," I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Nadeshiko stared at me.

"Why not?"

"Nagi likes to sleep late and he only turns on his cell-phone at 9:30 at the earliest so try calling him then," Nadeshiko began to play with her i-pod again.

"Oh I wouldn't know that because I've never called him in the morning,"

Nadeshiko muttered something inaudible and we soon reached Amu's house. Amu waved and said hi with her four sisters behind her. Amu wore a pink T-shirt with a black skull on it, black wristbands, white capris and black flip-flops. Ran wore a pink halter top, a pink charm bracelet, a pink miniskirt and white sneakers. Miki wore a dark blue beret, a white tank top, **short **denim shorts and blue four inch heels. Su wore a sweet Lolita green dress, an emerald necklace and green ballerina flats. Dia wore a yellow off the shoulder top, small hoop earrings, jeans and platform shoes.

Miki chose a seat on the other side of Rhythm.

Miki gave him a bright smile, "Hi Rhythm-kun!"

"Hey Miki," He replied.

"Do you like my outfit?" She said with a sugary sweet voice.

"Yeah… it looks good on you,"

Miki gave him a big hug. I noticed that after Miki hugged Rhythm she glared at KusuKusu who bit her lip and looked away in fear.

"Nadeshiko, why is Miki glaring at KusuKusu and being over-friendly to Rhythm?" I asked.

Nadeshiko looked at KusuKusu who was forcing herself to smile and Nadeshiko sighed, "Before Rhythm left Japan to live in Europe… Miki was Rhythm's girlfriend but KusuKusu was his best friend. KusuKusu slowly began to get closer to him than a friend and developed a crush on him. KusuKusu didn't know what to do so she asked Miki for advice. Miki got angry and slapped her. She yelled at KusuKusu to never come near him again or even look at him."

"That's harsh and cruel. No one deserves that…" I said and looked at poor KusuKusu who was quiet and miserable instead of being cheerful and hyper.

"Yeah and Miki was her first friend too," Nadeshiko whispered.

"Ouch… I can't begin to imagine how she must feel. Who else knows about it?" I asked.

"Everyone except Rhythm, Amu, Ran and Rima,"

"She didn't tell her own sister?" I asked in confusion.

"She couldn't because… she was such a good friend to Miki that she would never _**dream**_ of making her look bad. Rima would have directly confronted Miki or talk to Amu about it. She couldn't tell Amu either because Amu would have made sure that Miki apologized but they might have had a fight about the thing and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Ran was out of the question because Ran can't keep a secret," Nadeshiko explained.

"Why didn't she tell Rhythm?"

"Can you imagine telling your crush/best friend that the person that they're dating hit you and told you to never see them again?" Nadeshiko asked me with a sarcastic look on her face.

"… No. I understand now…sorry that I asked that question… poor KusuKusu," I said quietly.

"We're here," Nadeshiko said and put her ipod in her pocket. I looked out the window and I gaped at what I saw. The car went through huge wrought iron gates and down a smooth road. There were perfectly trimmed rose bushes on either side of the path and sakura trees behind them. At the end of the path, there was a huge fountain and a large castle-like building was in front of us. There were a huge crowd of students standing on the steps waiting for something. Also not many people wore the school uniform because… it sucked.

The driver opened the door for us and we got out stepping on a red carpet leading up the steps.

"Okay guys I know said that this was a _**special **_but why is there a red carpet?" I asked and stared at the red carpet beneath my feet.

"You'll find out in a minute," Rhythm smirked. Amu and her sisters walked up the steps first and the crowd of students were squealing and screaming like if they were at a concert.

"IT'S COOL AND SPICY, HINAMORI AMU!!!!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!" The boys yelled with hearts in their eyes.

"GO RAN!!!! R-A-N RAN! RAN! RAN! RAN!" The cheerleaders screamed. (A/N: I know my cheering sucks… VERY BADLY.)

"SASSY MIKI!!!!! I WANT YOUR NUMBER!"

"SWEET SU!!!!!!! WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"DIA!!!!!!!! MARRY ME!"

"Wow… I guessing you guys are the popular kids…" I breathed.

"Yeah… I guess you could call us that…" Rima said and started to walk forward.

"It's our turn," KusuKusu said and sweet smiled. KusuKusu walked next to her sister and waved.

"KUSUKUSU-CHAN!!!!!! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"QUEEN RIMA-CHAN! WE WILL SERVE YOU!!!!!"

"Ready Kukai?" Nadeshiko asked me with a smile.

"Sure," I smiled back. Rhythm and Temari started walking and Nadeshiko and I followed behind them.

"LOOK! IT'S TB2!!!!!!!!" A group of kids screamed.

"TB2????" Some others yelled and about fifty kids fainted.

"WE LOVE YOU TB2!!!!!!"

"I see that they haven't forgotten our old nickname," Temari muttered.

"IT **IS **THEM BUT THEY'RE MISSING ONE!"

"BUT THEY HAVE A NEW, HOT GUY WITH THEM!"

"HE'S KUKAI SOUMA!!!! HE'S A FAMOUS SOCCER PLAYER!!!" A girl screamed and some of the other girls fainted.

"I KNOW HIM!!!!! HE'S SOOOO CUTE AND EVEN CUTER IN PERSON!!!!!!!!"

"HE MUST BE NADESHIKO'S BOYFRIEND SINCE HE'S SO CLOSE TO HER!" I tried to move away from Nadeshiko a little but Nadeshiko grabbed my arm and made sure that I still stood next to her.

"If you move away from me even _**more**_ rumors will start about us," Nadeshiko whispered to me. I slightly nodded my head. We soon reached the top of the steps and we re-joined the others.

"Hey Temari-hime, why do they call you, Nadeshiko and your brother TB2?" I asked Temari.

Rhythm and Nadeshiko heard me ask the question. All three of them stopped walking and turned to face me.

"The name TB2 isn't for three people but for _**four.**_ The other member of TB2 is Nagihiko," Rhythm winked.

"Nagi?"

"Yeah… what TB2 actually means is Twins by 2 (x2)," Nadeshiko smiled. (A/N: I know that some people will get technical and say 'shouldn't it TMB2: Twins multiplied by 2?' but I like TB2 better and you don't HAVE to put in multiplied.)

I was totally confused now, "… but it's only you and Nagi who are twins… why…"

Temari started to giggle and Rhythm smiled. Rhythm hugged Temari from behind, "Don't you see the resemblance? Te-chan and I are identical twins,"

"But you-"

Rhythm laughed, Nadeshiko was desperately holding back her laughter and Temari giggle uncontrollably.

Temari smiled, "He's just kidding Souma. We are fraternal twins. We don't have to look alike."

I looked over at the other two, "It's true." Rhythm said and Nadeshiko nodded.

"C'mon you all have had your fun. We have to collect our schedules and find out what class we are in," Nadeshiko said and pulled me along the corridor. The evil twins followed us and snickered. We collected our schedules and our student id cards. The classroom list was posted on a huge bulletin board.

**Star Class**

_Fujisaki Nadeshiko_

_Fujisaki Rizumu_

_Fujisaki Temari_

_Hinamori Dia_

_Hinamori Su_

_Mashiro KusuKusu _

_Sanjo Kairi_

_Sanjo Musashi_

_Souma Kukai_

_Souma Daichi_

_Yuiki Yaya_

**Moon Class**

_Hinamori Amu_

_Hinamori Miki_

_Hinamori Ran_

_Hoshina Eru_

_Hoshina Iru_

_Hotori Kiseki_

_Hotori Tadase_

_Mashiro Rima_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Tsukiyomi Yoru_

_Yuiki Pepe_

(A/N: And other nameless nobodies to make the classes bigger. These are the final year high school students because they are 17 turning 18. I don't know what grade that they should be in since I don't live America and my school doesn't use the grade system like 10th, 11th, 12th grade and so on. If you could tell me that would help A LOT!)

"Yes!" Rhythm and Temari high fived each other.

"Who's Fujisaki Rizumu?" I asked Rhythm.

"That's my real name. I'll tell you why _**no one **_calls me that later but don't _**ever **_call me that…" Rhythm glared at me.

"Yes sir!" I gulped.

"We're classmates now," Nadeshiko smiled her beautiful smile at me and I felt as though I could melt.

"Y-yeah," I stuttered and I looked away to hide my blush.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!!! HOW COULD THEY **NOT** PUT ME IN A CLASS WITH RHYTHM-KUN!!!!!" Miki screamed.

"Hide me please," Rhythm ducked behind his twin.

"Anyway... Souma, didn't you see what we did?" Temari put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot against the floor.

"No, what happened?"

Rhythm sighed, "Man! How could one guy be so stupid?"

"I am **not** stupid," I replied.

"Alright then… look at the name beneath yours on the list," Rhythm said with a grin.

I looked back at the list of Star Class students, "Souma Daichi? Didn't he leave two days ago?"

"I never got back on the plane aniki. Mom said that I could stay for the last year of high school," Daichi smirked and messed up my hair.

"Great! Now what were the conditions? She wouldn't let you stay here without giving you about 500 rules to follow,"

"Just basic stuff like stay with your brother, keep up your grades and the _**embarrassing **_stuff," He muttered.

"Like what?" I said with an evil grin on my face.

"See ya later Kukai!" Daichi ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I'll find out later," I mumbled and I turned back to the Fujisakis but all of their eyes were focused on the list again. Temari and Rhythm looked like murderous psychopaths. I could see why they were twins now; they both were capable of scaring life out of you. Nadeshiko had a scared expression on her face.

"Earth to Nadeshiko; I repeat, earth to Nadeshiko," I said and waved my hand in front of her face.

Nadeshiko didn't even blink. She continued to stare at the list and the fear never left her face. It was like if Nadeshiko was frozen in time.

"**Sanjo ********,"** Rhythm's bangs covered his eyes and he clenched his fist at his sides till his knuckles turned white.

"**You got that damn right,"** Temari said coldly.

"Is there something that I'm missing here?" I asked and they stared coldly at me. I shivered under their cold, heavily gaze.

"**Check the two names above yours,"** Temari said icily.

"Sanjo Musashi and Sanjo Kairi… wait! Wasn't he the guy that Nagi and I threw ice-cream at at the amusement park?"

"**Bingo…"** Temari said.

"I'm so glad that we came back to Japan because Nadeshiko wouldn't be able to handle both of the Sanjo bros by herself," Rhythm said calmly. I turned back to face Nadeshiko and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"No… no… not again," Nadeshiko whispered and she took a step back.

"Nadeshiko!" I ran forward just in time to catch her when she fainted.

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

"Nadeshiko, I need you to come with me,"

I looked around and there was a shadowy figure about a metre and a half in front of me and I screamed, "Why? Who are you? How do you know my name?" I tried to step back but I couldn't move at all.

"Come with me Nadeshiko,"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I yelled and desperately tried to get away but I couldn't move.

"Suit yourself," The shadowy figure moved closer and closer to me. I could see him more clearly now and I screamed. He had come back for me to take his revenge.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" He was right in front of me and my blood ran cold.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"Nadeshiko, are you okay? What's wrong?"

I sat up in a bed and I blinked a few times. My vision cleared and I could see that I was in the nurse's office with a worried Kukai standing next to my bed.

I sighed heavily, "Thank God… it was only a dream. He won't come back for me."

"What are you talking about Nadeshiko?" Kukai asked me and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Um… nothing… what happened?" I asked.

"You were looking at the Star Class list and then you fainted. I carried you to the nurse's office with your cousins. The nurse took care of you and then Temari and Rhythm ran off to call your mom and get your bag. Then you started to talk and scream in your sleep," He said.

"Oh… what time is it?" I asked.

Kukai looked at his watch, "Eleven o' clock."

"I'm sorry that I've been a burden to you. You've missed some of your classes just for me. I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"It's okay Nadeshiko," I hugged her for a minute and then I began to pull away.

"No! Wait… I mean… can you hold me like this… for a little while longer… please?" I said and Kukai wrapped his arms around me again.

"Sure… I'll do anything you want," He whispered.

"Thank you Kukai," I mumbled and after a few seconds more I pulled out of his hug.

"Go to class; I'll be fine. I don't want to inconvenience you more than I already have," I gave him a small push.

"Are you sure that you want me to go?" Kukai asked and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Yes. I insist. Goodbye Kukai," I gave Kukai a small wave.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

I walked to my classroom and my history class was just ending. I handed the teacher a note from the nurse explaining why I was late. I took an empty seat next to Daichi and I stared at the chalkboard. From what I could see, they had discussed something called the Rosetta stone. I had no clue what was so special about a stone and why I was supposed to be interested in it but I had to go and research it later so that I could pass history.

**Time Skip: The end of school!**

**The Fujisaki Residence**

I pulled out my laptop and typed in 'Rosetta stone' in Google. (A/N: I don't own Google AT ALL!!!!!!!!!) I found out that the stone had a message on it that was written on it in three different languages.

"Oh great… I suck at foreign languages and history… if only Temari could help me," I said sarcastically and then my eyes widened.

"Temari… that's it… foreign languages and history… it all makes sense!" I rushed over to my desk and opened the top drawer with a little key. I grabbed the coded note that Temari had given me. So far I had not decoded anything on the paper because I had been looking at the wrong things. There was possibility that the code wasn't actually a _code_ but a riddle written in foreign languages.

"She said that she wouldn't help me with the note but she _**was**_ helping me all along. She told me to memorize the bottom half of the note that I tore up because the last few words were written in foreign languages," I mumbled to myself and took the note with me back to the laptop.

I used my laptop and in about twenty minutes I had translated the first three lines.

_Here alone and in secret I lie._

_I am waiting to be discovered._

_Only few know of my hollow hiding place underneath._

I sat down and analyzed the lines before I tried to translate anymore. What the lines were basically saying was that I had to find something that was in a place where no one goes since it's alone. It was meant to be found by someone and it is in a hollow place underneath something. And _**obviously **_one of the people who know about the hiding place is Temari but most likely she wouldn't tell me if I asked her.

"Where is the loneliest place in this house?" I sighed and then it hit me, "This is a bit too straight forward but then again… Temari is helping me to find this and she _**knows **_that she has to make it simple enough that I would figure it out," I walked out of my bedroom with my flashlight and turned the doorknob of the room to the right of mine.

It was dark and dusty as usual. I closed the door carefully behind me and I walked further into the large room. As I walked I looked at the possible places where the answer to the clue could be. I heard a sound beneath me and it sounded as if the floor was hollow in a certain area. I stepped a little harder on the floorboards a sure enough I heard the same sound. I quickly fell to my knees and pulled at two of the floorboards and they came out quite easily.

There was a small box in the hole in the floor. I took out the box and I lifted off the top of it. Inside there was a small piece of paper. I could barely read the faded handwriting but I managed.

_I'm really (x100 000 000) sorry for suggesting that stupid idea. My life no longer has any value so it was a waste saving it. I'm so sorry but you're the only one who can fix everything now._

The person did not write their name on the paper but I didn't understand their message at all. It was just an apology but it didn't make sense. '_Who was supposed to find this letter and who wrote it?' _I thought.

"Why would Temari lead me to this letter and how did she know that it was here?" I mumbled to myself. I put back the piece of paper back into the box like how I had found it and placed back into the floor. I put back the floorboards and cautiously exited the room.

I ran back into my room and I fell asleep in my bed.

**Time Skip: 12:00 p.m.**

I awoke to hear a faint noise. I checked my clock to the side of my bed and it said 12:00. I decided to check out where the noise was coming from. I tip-toed out of my room and the noise was coming from Nadeshiko's room. It sounded like if she was singing again but with music this time. I opened her door a little that I could peep through.

_Utusuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo_

_Isogi ashi de doko e yuku no_

_Kaze no sotto mado wa tataki_

_Tooi kuni no tabi e izanau_

_Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne_

_Nakanaide_

_Yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa_

_Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa _

_Horori chiri yuku no ni_

_Hanare gataki omoide wo_

_Hitori nagameteita_

_Deai wakare mata deai_

_Hito mo meguru keredo_

_Kimi to segosu kono taki wa_

_Daiji no takaramono_

_Zutto wasurenai wa_

She stopped singing and stared out of the window at the moon.

"It doesn't feel the same... I hate it. I'm sorry... I'm _truly sorry_," Nadeshiko mumbled.

* * *

Amethyst: I have given even more clues but still there is a lot to be figured out and Kukai hasn't decoded the whole note. WHAT EVER WILL HE/I DO? And… I LEARNT HOW TO SING MOST OF HANA TEGAMI!!! I feel so proud of myself!

Kukai: Forget you! Nadeshiko has a much more beautiful voice than you!

Amethyst: How do you know that when you haven't even heard me sing?

Kukai: Hmph!

Amethyst: Hmph!

Rhythm: C'mon you can't stay mad at each other forever.

Amethyst: Hmph! As they say down here in my country: Daz wha you feel!

Temari: I don't think I got that…

Amethyst: Whatever… review before Souma gets me on my last nerve.

Kukai: I thought only Temari called me that.

Amethyst: DON'T GET ME STARTED ON YOU!

Temari: Review before Kukai dies please.


	11. Memories

Amethyst: Yay!!!!! Thanks to: **kazorashi, Sakura MaiHime, BrickBlossom4aLifetime, soccergirl56 and Juleskat101. **I'm back with another chapter of this awesome story!!!!!!

Kukai: Actually bad things keep happening to me so I would categorize this story as awesome.

Temari: At least you get to be with Nadeshiko.

Kukai: True. Hey! Why does everyone keep saying that Nade and I will get together.

Rhythm: Because it's true.

Kukai: Not you too.

Amethyst: I must warn everyone that **A LOT OF THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN IN A FLASHBACK BECAUSE I WROTE A LITTLE LAST WEEK AND A LITTLE TODAY.**

Kukai: You were just lazy.

Amethyst: Nope! It's just because I only have time to type on the weekend and I was a little lazy. Just a little!

Temari: How little is little?

Amethyst: ANYWAY!!!!!!!! I shall begin the story now!

Rhythm: But you didn't answer our question!

Kukai: Yeah!

Amethyst: I'm the authoress and I say no! I don't own Shugo Chara! (This chapter was not really edited so please don't kill me if they are a lot of mistakes!)

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**Kukai's P.O.V**_

_A few weeks of school have passed and now it was October and today was Halloween._

_Rhythm ran in my room screaming with shopping bags in his hands, "KUKAI!!!! GUESS WHAT?????"_

"_What?"_

"_THERE WAS A 75% OFF SALE ON CANDY AT THE MALL!!!!!!!!!" _

"_Isn't that great…" I said dully._

"_Do you want any candy because this is the first and the last time that I'm offering," Rhythm waved one of the bags in my face._

_I pushed the bag away, "No thanks."_

_Rhythm looked hurt, "Oh… alright… I'll just take all my lollipops, chocolate, sweets, toffee, jolly ranchers and candy corn with me and leave-"_

_My eyes sparkled, "Did you say candy-corn?"_

"_Uh huh… I got plenty."_

"_Rhythm Fujisaki, give me it now!!!!" I slowly reached out for the bag of candy-corn and Rhythm quickly pulled it away._

"_No way!!!" Rhythm laughed and ran away._

"_COME BACK HERE YOU CANDY-CORN CRIMINAL!!!!!!!!!" I chased him around the house and Rhythm cackled evilly._

"_NEVER!!!!!" He looked over his shoulder with a smug grin on his face. I ran faster and Rhythm turned a corner. I slid on the slippery floor but I managed to grab something close by and continued the candy-corn chase. After a few more minutes, Rhythm was getting tired of running away from me. I was right behind him now and the candy-corn was within my reach…_

…_just a little more…_

…_almost there…_

… _and…_

… _AAAAAH!!!!!!!!_

_(A/N: I know some of you are probably thinking: What the heck?)_

_So far all my mind had processed was:_

_I had bumped into something/someone._

_There was a stained and dirty kimono on the floor._

_And last but not least, Temari was on the floor in front of me with an empty cup (I think it had coffee in it) and an absolutely shocked look on her face._

"_WHAT DID YOU DO???" Temari screamed in a hoarse voice._

"_What did I do?" I rubbed my head and got back up on my feet._

_Temari sat still on the floor. I wasn't even sure if she was still breathing. Her bangs covered her face and she looked lifeless. One of her hands slowly moved towards the ruined kimono. Her hands carefully traced the stains and the dirt all over it. She stopped and then she froze again._

"_Souma…" Temari said in her angelic voice but it sounded cold, sad and distant… like if she didn't exist anymore._

"… _today is the day… that you die."_

_I flinched and a chill ran down my spine. Temari had promised me this many times when I did something to offend her or made her angry but most of the time she was just kidding. But… but this time… she said it like she __**really meant it**__._

"_I-I-I'm s-s-s-"_

_Temari slowly but gracefully rose to her feet and she said in that cold angelic tone, "Save your breath while you still have it."_

_Temari pulled out a huge naginata out of nowhere and guess what?_

_It was recently sharpened and it even did that glinting in the light thing. Great! I. Am. Soooo. __**Dead**__._

"_I guess this is the time where I…" I dodged Temari's naginata when she started to attack, "… RUN FOR MY LIFE!!!!!!"_

_I quickly ran out of the room and I completely forgot how this all started but I faintly remember candy-corn._

_Temari chased me through almost every room in the house. In the chase she had managed to throw a vase, a dictionary, a chair, a small plastic table and a basketball at me. She also managed to give me a little cut on my cheek and soaked me (mostly my shirt and hair) with water. I couldn't keep this up much longer. Temari would catch me sooner or later. Temari grabbed my arm and pulled me to the floor behind the couch. I closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impending attack._

"_Kukai! What are you doing? Now is not the time to go to sleep!"_

"_Huh?" I knew that voice could not belong to Temari. I opened my eyes to see Nadeshiko and a snickering Rhythm._

"_Nadeshiko, Temari's-"_

"_-going to kill you?" Nadeshiko finished._

"_Yeah and-"_

_Rhythm laughed, "Let me guess, you got one of her kimonos dirty."_

_I had a confused expression on my face and Nadeshiko and Rhythm were cracking up. "How did you know?"_

"_Because…" Nadeshiko giggled._

"_That's the only thing that can make her __**this **__mad," Rhythm and Nadeshiko said in unison._

_I glared at the two laughing cousins, "Laughing at my death isn't helping."_

"_Sorry," Nadeshiko held back her laughter and nudged to make him stop. "We'll try to help you Kukai…" Nadeshiko looked over at Rhythm, "… right Rhythm? We'll __**both**__ help him."_

_Rhythm laughed and then he looked at Nadeshiko's serious face._

"_You're joking, right?"_

"_No."_

_Rhythm took a deep breath and then he yelled, "NO WAY!!!!!! I AM NOT GETTING KILLED FOR YOUR STUPID MISTAKE!!! I BARELY ESCAPED WITH MY LIFE THE LAST TIME I GOT HER KIMONO DIRTY!!!!"_

"_Please Rhythm with a double chocolate chip cookie on top?" Nadeshiko begged with the puppy-dog pout on her face._

_Rhythm paused and tried to avoid the cute look on Nadeshiko's face. "Alright… I'll help… but you gotta make that three cookies."_

"_Deal."_

"_So how do we get her to forgive me?" I asked._

"_Well… if she forgives you or not depends on two things," Rhythm said._

"_What?"_

"_Which kimono it is and how it got dirty," Nadeshiko explained._

"_Exactly," Rhythm agreed, "What did the kimono look like?"_

_I scratched my head, "It was pink and it had really complicated designs and patterns on it. It had little sparkly stones on it and cherry blossoms. I can't remember anything else."_

"_I haven't seen that one before. She must have bought it here in Japan," Rhythm said._

_Nadeshiko's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. Pure shock was written all over her face, "Oh no…" _

"_What's wrong?" I asked a little uneasily._

"_Th-th…" Nadeshiko took a shaky, deep breath, "That kimono might be the one that Temari had specially made by one of the most famous designers in Japan. It was made out of some __**very**__ expensive materials and Temari even got to help design it. She called it 'the kimono of her dreams'. It cost more money than she spends on shopping for clothes a month."_

_I suddenly felt guilty and __**very **__scared of what Temari would do to me. Rhythm looked like he was ready to faint._

"_Y-you said that it m-might be it so there's a ch-chance that it might n-not be," I said quickly trying to look on the bright side._

"_Kukai… from your description… I-I am pretty sure," Nadeshiko choked a little on her words._

"_It-It was nice knowing you Kukai," Rhythm said quietly._

"_He's not completely dead yet. How did the kimono get dirty Kukai?" Nadeshiko asked slowly._

"_C-coffee spilt on it,"_

"_Coffee stains clothes badly," Nadeshiko said._

"_He's a goner," Rhythm said sadly._

"_I finally found you."_

_I looked up at Temari cold stare that was directed at me. I tried to move away from her but Temari just slowly walked in front of me until my back hit against a wall. My blood ran cold._

"_Na-Na-Nadeshiko, Rhy-Rhythm… a little help here," I squeaked but Nadeshiko and Rhythm were no longer in the room._

"_I've got you now," Temari raised her naginata, "Goodbye Souma Kukai."_

_I stared her horror as I watched what she was about to do._

_Temari brought down her naginata on me but she froze in mid-swipe. I looked up into her eyes. They no longer held anger and hate but misery and sadness. A single tear rolled down her cheek and it fell on the floor between the two of us. Soon, tears were flooding from her eyes. Temari dropped her weapon collapsed to her knees beside it._

" _M-m-my k-ki-kimono…" Temari sobbed, "my be-beautiful, pre-precious kimono is-is ru-ruined."_

"_Well that was an interesting twist," Nadeshiko suddenly appeared and I stared her. Nadeshiko stared back, "Well? Aren't you going to comfort her or apologize or something?"_

"_H-hold on a minute… I gotta… ca-catch m-my… breath," I placed my hand on my heart which was beating a million miles a minute from that scare._

_Rhythm had suddenly appeared at Temari's side and he did not look happy, "Kukai…"_

"_What?" I breathed._

"_You made my sister cry," Rhythm said in a seriously scary tone and started to crack his knuckles, "Start running."_

"_Not again," I mumbled as Rhythm chased me and I ran for my life yet again._

* * *

_I was now in a car with Nadeshiko behind the wheel. How did I get here when Rhythm is supposed to be trying to kill me you ask? Well… let's just say that Nadeshiko rescued me… again._

"_I thought you couldn't drive," I said._

"_I can. Rhythm and Temari taught me but my mom doesn't want me to drive until I'm 18," Nadeshiko answered._

"_Ok… so where are we going?"_

_Nadeshiko smiled, "I haven't quite decided yet."_

"_How about the park?"_

"_That's fine with me,"_

_I looked out the car window at the neighborhood that we were driving through. Everything was decorated for Halloween. There were black and orange streamers, jack o' lanterns on porches and fake spiders on some of the windows._

"_Hey Nadeshiko," I said._

"_Yes Kukai," She replied._

"_Why isn't your family getting ready for Halloween?"_

_Nadeshiko bit her lip and her sad eyes and fake smile returned, "Um… we don't… celebrate Halloween at my house. None of the Fujisakis do."_

"_Why?"_

"_We're here," Nadeshiko said quickly and got out of the car as soon as possible. I slowly followed her to a small bench in the park._

'_I think that Nadeshiko purposely avoided that question. I wonder why?'_

_**Isn't it OBVIOUS dummy?**_

'_Huh? Wait a minute! You're that annoying guy that speaks in my head. I thought I got rid of you.'_

_**You're still as dumb as ever. I am in your head permanently. You can't get rid of me unless you die.**_

'_Isn't that a pity?'_

_**Sadly.**_

'_So since you're so smart why did Nadeshiko avoid that question?'_

_**Most probably all of this is connected somehow: the incident that happened three years ago, the reason why she does not like to sing, the reason why she doesn't celebrate Halloween maybe even the reason why Temari and Rhythm left Japan.**_

'_It makes sense when you put it that way.'_

_**A lot of things would make sense to you if you'd use your head more often.**_

'_Shut up!'_

_**Your girlfriend is looking at you strangely. Bye.**_

"_Kukai, are you feeling okay?" Nadeshiko asked._

"_I'm fine," I mumbled, "um…__Nadeshiko do you know that guy? He is coming towards us." I pointed to a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He looked like was about a year younger than Nadeshiko._

_Nadeshiko turned around to look at the guy and she groaned, "Why is he here?" Nadeshiko turned back towards me, "If he says anything just follow my lead."_

_I barely had time to nod before the guy reached us._

"_Hi Nadeshiko-chan," He smiled, "It's so good to see you here."_

_Nadeshiko smiled brightly, "Thank you but I was just about to leave."_

"_You can't leave yet. We hardly got to speak to each other and…" He paused for a little while, "…you didn't reply to my question."_

_Nadeshiko flinched at the last part and I decided to help her out._

"_Look, whoever you are, Nadeshiko and I would love to stay and chat but she has to leave here __**now**__," I said in a back off tone._

"_Nadeshiko, who is your friend?" he asked angrily._

"_Um… he's my… boyfriend." I glanced over at Nadeshiko and she squeezed my hand. I knew she was lying so she could get out of this situation but somehow those words made me happy._

"_He what?!?"_

"_I'm sure you heard me. I said that he was my boyfriend,"_

"_P-prove it," He said a little uneasily._

_Nadeshiko looked at me and I could see fear and uncertainty in her eyes. She put her arms around my neck and kissed me._

_Whatever I did to deserve this I need to do it more often._

_I slowly wrapped my arms around Nadeshiko's waist. She tensed from my reaction but she slowly began to relax. I looked over at the boy but he was no longer there. I guess he believed the boyfriend lie. After a few seconds Nadeshiko pulled back and blushed._

"_Let's go," Nadeshiko walked away to the car quicker than I could say 'wait up Nadeshiko.'_

_I silently followed her to the car and sat next to her while she started the car. There was an uncomfortable silence along the way home. I looked over at her face and I knew that she was bothered by what happened in the park._

"_Nadeshiko…" I said slowly._

"_Y-yes," She replied._

"…_explain."_

_Nadeshiko bit her lip, "Well… um… you see… that boy has been stalking me for the whole week. H-he wants m-me to… reply to his question."_

"_Which is?"_

"_He wants me to be his… girlfriend,"_

"_And you __**obviously **__rejected him… right?" I said a little louder than I meant._

"_I… it-it… it is hard for me to say n-no to people to confess to me. I never said no to him…" Nadeshiko said slowly._

_I clenched my fists at my sides until my knuckles turned white._

"… _but I never said yes either. I'm really sorry I got you into this Kukai. I'm sorry about kissing you like that too."_

"_You don't have to apologize for kissing me. I didn't really mind it. You have to turn that guy down Nadeshiko or he'll chase you forever," I said. _

"_You're right Kukai…" Nadeshiko paused, "I'll get Temari to reject him for me. Hopefully, only his nose will get broken."_

"_I meant to turn him down yourself,"_

"_I couldn't do that,"_

"_Yes you can,"_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_We'll continue this later," Nadeshiko said as we stopped in front of her house._

* * *

_I stepped into my room and locked the door behind me just in case Temari or Rhythm still wanted to kill me. I jumped onto my bed and turned to look at the clock._

_8:00 p.m._

_I decided to stay up till midnight for Halloween even though the Fujisaki's didn't celebrate it._

_8:30 p.m._

_I'm bored._

_9:00 p.m._

_I turned the tv in my room. Nothing good is showing= no sports._

_10:00 p.m._

_Yay! Only two more hours to go until midnight!_

_10:30 p.m._

_I am talking to myself._

_11:00 p.m._

_Yawn._

_12:00 p.m._

_I yawned and stretched, "Midnight at last! Alright it's time to sleep now."_

_I fluffed my pillow, pulled the sheets over me and I slowly closed my eyes but they immediately snapped open when I heard knocking on my door._

"_No one should be awake at this time," I mumbled to myself. The person/monster (Yes I, Kukai Souma, still believe in monsters.) knocked at my door again a bit more urgently this time._

_I slowly got out of my bed and stepped towards the door cautiously. I reached out for the doorknob and I turned it slowly after taking a deep breath._

"_Kukai?"_

_It was Nadeshiko's voice._

"_Can I come in?" She asked a little anxiously._

"_Sure," Nadeshiko was in my room before I even agreed, "Why aren't you asleep?"_

_Nadeshiko simply replied, "I hate Halloween."_

_I started to walk back to my bed when Nadeshiko said, "Aren't you going to lock your door?" I walked back and quickly locked back the door. When I turned back to Nadeshiko, she was in my bed with the sheets over her._

"_Nadeshiko…" I sighed as I walked over to her._

"_Can I sleep here? It'll only be for tonight," Nadeshiko asked._

_I sighed again, "Okay."_

_I climbed into my bed next to Nadeshiko. I kept to the far end so that she could be comfortable. I closed my eyes again. I could hear the wind and tree scratched the window. I rolled over and I opened my eyes. Nadeshiko was trembling next to me._

"_What's wrong Na-" Nadeshiko hugged me tightly as a dog howled outside._

"_Please…" Nadeshiko's trembling got worse, "… don't let go of me. Please don't let me go."_

"_Na-Nadeshiko…" I gasped. I was so glad that she couldn't see me blushing from having so close to me._

"_Please?"_

"_Alright. I won't let go," I put my arms around her and we soon fell asleep._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

All of that happened a week ago and everything is okay except for the fact that Temari won't talk much more than a few words to anyone and she doesn't speak at all to me because of her ruined kimono.

I walked around the school aimlessly because all the others had classes now while I didn't. I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Excuse me,"

I looked up at the person in front of me. She was a middle-aged teacher with hazel eyes and brown hair with a few streaks of gray. She was carrying a stack of books that looked way too heavy for her to carry.

"Can you help me to carry these books to my classroom please?" She asked.

"No problem," I took most of the books away from her.

"Thank you very much," She smiled at me and took me to her classroom.

Inside the classroom were about 20 kids who were about 14 years old.

"What took you so long Mrs. Takeda?" A boy asked.

"The books were a bit heavy so I had to get someone to help me," Mrs. Takeda replied.

I put the books down on Mrs. Takeda's desk and felt someone poke me on my back. I turned around to see a girl from the class.

"Thanks for helping our teacher. She means a lot to us."

"It was nothing," I smiled.

The girl smiled back, "Can he stay for the rest of our class Mrs. Takeda?"

"If he wants to," She replied.

"Will you stay?" Another kid asked me.

"I guess I will."

Mrs. Takeda turned out to be a music teacher. She was really good at teaching and she was very nice.

"You have no homework today," Mrs. Takeda said. The class cheered.

"But you have a project to work on,"

"Aww…"

"I am sure that you will like it. I give this project to my music class every year," Mrs. Takeda handed out sheets of paper with the lyrics of a song of them.

"What are we supposed to do with this?" A boy asked.

"As you can see it is a song but there are some things missing. It has no title and we don't know the melody of the song either…" Mrs. Takeda smiled, "… so you are going to give the song a name, create the melody and you have to sing it. You can get into groups of four and decide who will do what. Then when you are finished you must present it to the class. However you present it is up to you."

"It sounds like a lot of work…" Someone mumbled, "… but a lot of fun."

"You have five weeks to get this done," Mrs. Takeda said.

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

The students filed out of the class after saying goodbye to their teacher. I got up to leave as well but Mrs. Takeda stopped me.

"Wait, I never got to know your name," She said.

"My name is Kukai Souma," I replied.

"Thank you a lot Souma-san and you're always welcome here in my class," Mrs. Takeda smiled.

"Thanks and um… you said that you give that project every year…" I trailed off.

"Yes I do,"

"Did you by chance happen to have Nadeshiko Fujisaki in your class?" I asked.

Mrs. Takeda smiled, "Yes I did. Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Temari and Rhythm were all in my class. Are you their friend?"

"Yeah but aren't you supposed to call Rhythm by his real name since you're a teacher?"

"Rhythm was not happy when he was called Rizumu and I want my students to be happy so that they can learn better so I call him Rhythm,"

"Okay. Did they have to do that same project?"

"Yes. Their class was the first class to ever receive that project. The four of them were the best students that I have ever had and no one has done that project better than they did. I guess you want to see their project, don't you?"

"Yes," I said.

Mrs. Takeda went into the storage room of the classroom. "I'm sure it was here. Aha! Here it is," She came out with a CD like the one that Temari had let me listen to. She placed it into a DVD player and she turned on the tv.

Nadeshiko appeared on the screen in a kimono and she looked very pretty. (A/N: Imagine it like the kimono, the hairpiece and the hat that Nagihiko/Nadeshiko wears when you find out that she/he is a boy in the anime.)Nadeshiko was under a sakura tree and the petals were floating gracefully around her. Then she began to sing.

_Utusuri yuku kisetsu wa itsumo_

_Isogi ashi de doko e yuku no_

_Kaze no sotto mado wa tataki_

_Tooi kuni no tabi e izanau_

_Sukoshi rusu ni suru wa ne_

_Nakanaide_

_Yubikiri shiyou kitto aeru wa_

Nadeshiko stood and started to dance. She was graceful and her dancing was perfect. The sakura moved with her as danced and sang. Nadeshiko looked truly happy doing the two things she loved to do most: sing and dancing. I saw her true smile and I couldn't describe how I felt to see her like this.

_Hitotsu futatsu hanabira wa _

_Horori chiri yuku no ni_

_Hanare gataki omoide wo_

_Hitori nagameteita_

_Deai wakare mata deai_

_Hito mo meguru keredo_

_Kimi to segosu kono taki wa_

_Daiji no takaramono_

_Zutto wasurenai wa_

Nadeshiko began to walk away with a sad smile and she disappeared in a swirl of flower petals.

"Nice special effects," I muttered.

"Rhythm did the special effects, music and the sound management," Mrs. Takeda said.

The sakura trees that were around her before started to lose their leaves and flowers and then the seasons slowly started to change. The rain fell and a shadow appeared on the screen. It was Nadeshiko in a different kimono. The music suddenly changed to a more up-tempo beat. Nadeshiko slowly pulled out her ribbon and her hair cascaded down. Then she looked like Nagihiko and I was confused about who I was looking at.

"Is that Nagi?" I asked.

Mrs. Takeda nodded.

Nagihiko ripped off his kimono and to reveal cool, boyish clothes. Nagi began to sing.

_Itsu no mani otona ni naru_

_Kimi mo boku mo kawatteku_

_Ima ijou shiritaku naru_

_Are mo kore mo suki ni naru_

_Zutto sono mama de ite_

_Negau kedo_

_Boku wa boku wo sagashi_

_Hajimeru_

_Sukina mono ikutsu datte_

_Atte mo kamawanai_

_Sunao ni kanjiru kokoro_

_Taisetsu ni shitai yo_

_Donna boku mo boku date_

_Mune wo hareru you ni_

_Itsuka kitto mitsukeru sa_

_Yurugi naki omoi wo_

Nadeshiko appeared again with flower petals around her and she slowly moved towards to Nagihiko. Nagihiko had flower petals around him too but his were blue.

_Hitotsu hitotsu hanabira wa_

_Chigau katachi dakedo_

_Minna atsumete tsunagereba_

_Hitotsu no yume ni naru_

The blue and the pink flower petals swirled around each other and started to mix.

_Itsu no toki no kawaranai_

_Hana no utsukushisa yo_

_Furikaereba furusato wa_

_Yasashiku kaotteru_

_Itsumo matte iru yo_

_Koko de mata aou ne_

It was spring and the sakura trees were in full bloom again. Nadeshiko finally reached Nagi and they put their hands together. A bright light filled the screen and then the last of the music ended.

"That was cool," I said with a smile, "did they call that song Hana Tegami?"

"Yes that was the name that they gave it," She replied.

"Sadly… none of them do music anymore," She said as she took out the CD.

"How long ago did they do this?"

"About 3 years," She replied.

"Thank you Mrs. Takeda. I'll come back again soon. Goodbye," I quickly waved and ran out the door.

* * *

**Afterschool**

**Fujisaki Mansion**

"TEMARI!!!!!!!!" I yelled and ran through the house. (Those were two things that I was not supposed to do. Nade's mom told me that.)

I found Temari in her room picking out a kimono for dance practice.

"GUESS WHAT?????" I shouted. Temari remained silent and ignored me.

"I got you a present!" I held out a large, wrapped box to Temari. Temari glared at me and backed me.

"Come on Temari. I know that you never want to speak to me again but you can at least open my present," I smiled a little but she did not turn around. I sighed and put down the present on her bed. I grabbed her arms and turned her to face me. Temari did not struggle but she did not make eye contact with me. I picked back up the present and held it out to her. She stepped back and I stepped forward. We continued this until her back hit against the wall.

"Pleeeeease Temari. You just have to open it and then if you never ever want to speak to me again you don't have to," I said. Temari looked at me and then she looked at my gift. She slowly took it from me and she sat down on her bed. I sat next to her while she carefully peeled off the wrapping paper. Soon she got to the box and she sighed. Temari gently pulled off the lid and her eyes widened. She pulled out a kimono exactly like the one that got ruined and there was also a matching hairpiece and matching jewellery. Another beautiful kimono was in the same box and it looked even better than the other one.

"I'm really, really sorry. I hope that you will forgi-" Temari cut me off by pulling me into a tight hug.

"Y-You're for-forgiven," Temari said quickly and her voice was cracking a little.

"You like them?" I asked.

"They're b-beautiful. Th-thank you," Temari started to cry on my shoulder.

When Temari had finished crying, I told her about Mrs. Takeda and everything that happened in her classroom.

"I guess you have your next clue detective," Temari smiled.

"I do?"

Temari nodded, "You do and I have one other thing to say."

"What?"

"Don't be afraid to find your own clues because you can never be too careful with who your real friends are and liars," Temari smirked.

"Huh?"

Temari began to leave, "You'll figure it out Souma. I believe in you."

* * *

Amethyst: And this chapter finally ends. I wasn't too happy with it but I'm satisfied and there were Kukade moments! They had their first INTENTIONAL kiss.

Temari: Yay! I just want my favorite cousin to know that I want to be the Maid-of-honor at her wedding.

Nadeshiko & Kukai: Who said that we were getting married?

Amethyst & Temari: They said that they were getting married!!!!!!

Nadeshiko & Kukai: No we didn't!

Rhythm: I think what Temari and Ame-chan did was to remove the first three words of off your question so that it was 'we were getting married.'

Amethyst: Exactly!!!!!! I expect to be a bridesmaid for getting you two together. Review!


	12. Taboo Words

Amethyst: I'm miserable.

Kukai: Really? What seems to be the problem? Talk to Dr. Kukai , Miss. Evil Authoress.

Amethyst: I would kill you right now for that comment Souma.

Temari: SOMEONE'S KILLING SOUMA? I'LL HELP!!!!

Kukai: Suddenly I'm scared.

Rhythm: You better be but you're lucky I have to live with her.

Kukai: Better you than me buddy.

Temari: I think I'm gonna kill BOTH of you instead.

Kukai and Rhythm: We're sorry?

Temari: Start writing your wills boys.

Amethyst: Before you two die, you can at least hear why I'm miserable.

Kukai: Oh joy! Let the misery rain!

Amethyst: In the latest Shugo Chara episode… Amu stole my idea!!!!! I was originally going to use all water guns but I had to change some of it. I know this chapter came out after the episode but I thought of the great idea first and then when I watched the episode… Amu was mean!!!!!! *sobs*

Kukai: Wow… she's crying… that's a first.

Nadeshiko: I'm sure Amu didn't mean to do that. *Gives a hug*

Temari: Don't get jealous now Kukai!!!!

Kukai: **Why would I be jealous?**

Amethyst: Let's start the story now. I don't own Shugo Chara. Thanks to: **Juleskat101, kazorashi, xXMotchiXx, soccergirl56 and Sakura Maihime.**

**

* * *

**

Kukai's P.O.V

So my crazy life with the Fujisaki's continues! Yay! And for the weekend, we're going to their vacation house.

"Kukai!" Nadeshiko called, "We're about to leave now!"

"I'm coming!"I yelled. I ran out of the house and towards where Nadeshiko's voice came from. I saw Temari and Nadeshiko standing next to total AWESOMENESS!!!!!!!!!

"SUGOI!!! WHO THE HECK DOES THIS PIECE OF HEAVEN BELONG TO??????????" I yelled as I ran towards the car of my dreams: a blue Fisker Karma. I spread my arms wide ready to hug it happily until…

"Hands off dude. She's my girl," Rhythm slightly pushed me aside and smirked.

I swore that those ridiculous anime hearts were in my eyes.

"Hey… do you want to cheat with me?" I asked the car. (A/N: How desparate can you get Kukai? It's just A CAR for crying out loud!!!)

"You guys are pathetic," Temari rolled her eyes.

"PATHETIC??? How can freaking out over a Fisker Karma be called pathetic??? It's not out yet!! Where did you get this????"

"Temari got it for me," Rhythm replied bluntly.

"Temari, where did you get it from?" I said with sparkles in my eyes.

Temari frowned, "My dad."

"I wish I had a dad like yours!"

Nadeshiko grabbed my hand and smiled, "Why don't we leave **now**?"

"Huh?" Nadeshiko pulled me into the backseat with her and slammed the door shut behind her.

"What's wrong Na-"

"Let's add another important rule, Kukai. Don't you **ever** say **anything** about Temari and Rhythm's parents around them! Nothing at all! Got it?" Nadeshiko half-yelled at me. Her smile had completely disappeared.

"I'm sorry. Did something happen to them?" I quietly asked, "Like they di-"

"No…" Nadeshiko sadly shook her head, "Aunty and Uncle are alive but they…" She sighed. "Just don't talk to them about it, okay?"

"Alright," I said and a few seconds later Temari and Rhythm got in the car.

_I guess every Fujisaki has their problems._

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we-"

"WHAT THE FREAK DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND BY NO?" Temari yelled.

I sighed. Boredom was getting the best of me. I had spent the last half hour annoying Rhythm and Temari ever since Nadeshiko had fallen asleep. I glanced over at her. She was twice as beautiful when she was asleep. As beautiful as an angel and perfect in almost every way. I soon found myself leaning into her face and brushing a few strands of her silky hair out of her face. Only then I realized how close we were to each other. I could hear her breathing and her scent filled the air around me. Everything about drew me in. I got closer and closer until…

"Don't even think about it," Rhythm said and adjusted his mirror, "If you're going to kiss her at least be man enough to do it while she's awake."

"S-sorry," I quickly pulled away from her.

I looked up and said, "Temari…"

"Yes Souma," She grumbled.

"Am I annoying you?"

"OOOOh yeah…" Temari cracked her knuckles.

"Sooooo…. Are we there yet?" I asked with a smile.

"OH MY G-" Temari screamed in frustration, "I'd so kill you right now Souma!!!!! I hate you!"

"I just _**looove **_you too, Temari!" I laughed. Messing with Temari was fun. Remind me to do it more often. I looked at the window and all I could see for miles was the road and trees. How exciting! Not.

_I'm going to get bored again…_

"Rhythm… we have company," Temari said with a small smile. Company? Temari's got to be crazy. We're driving on the highway in the middle of nowhere! Unless she's a tree-hugger, let's find a mental hospital.

"Really," Rhythm smirked and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. "What kind?"

"Nothing special. Just some jocks in some flashy sports cars," Nadeshiko replied.

"Since when did you wake up?" I asked.

"That's not important Kukai," She said.

"We could take 'em," Temari said.

"That's just what I wanna hear!" Rhythm smiled.

"Alright. Would anyone care to fill me in on what's going on?" I asked.

"All in good time man. All in good time," Rhythm said and adjusted his rear-view mirror. "They're not going to go down without a fight. Bring in the weapons." Rhythm smirked. Rhythm hit the gas-pedal and the car flew forward.

"Whoa! Dude! Slow down!" I yelled. No one bothered to take any notice of me not even Nadeshiko.

"I always wanted to introduce to my new little friends to someone," Temari smiled evilly. Temari pulled out two small, silver handguns.

_Oh crap! I'm in a car with a murderer! Save me!_

"I'm so sorry that it has come to this," Nadeshiko sighed and she pulled out a gun also.

_Not you too!_

My breathing became hitched in my throat and I felt like I was about to faint. I hope Temari still doesn't bear grudge for the time I annoyed are so going to kill me. (A/N: Nooooooo! Wait a second… I'm the one writing this. Bwahahahaha! I have power!)

Temari leaned out of the window and took aim at the speeding guy next to us. I closed my eyes and I waited for the gun shot.

*Bang* Bang*

I opened one eye after the impact but something wasn't right. The guys' clothes and bodies were stained in red but they were still driving.

"Hey Souma!!! What are you doing just sitting there??? Your weapons and ammo are right next to you! Fight!" Temari shouted. Temari shot at the car again and a red substance came out of the gun.

"Temari? What's that?" I asked cautiously.

"The left one is ketchup and the right one has small, red paintballs in it," She replied with a smirk. I sighed in relief.

Temari giggled, then burst out laughing, "Don't tell me that you thought that they were real!" Nadeshiko started to laugh too.

"Of course not!" I said with a small blush of embarrassment painted on my cheeks. I picked up the objects next to me. I had a 'gun', 2 forks, 3 bottles of a gummy bear and egg mixture. Sweet!

I aimed my gun at the car on my side and guess what? I loaded my gun with the disgusting mixture and I had a pretty good art class with that car. I never that I was so talented! Next to me, Nadeshiko was firing blasts of water under the car's wheels. Quite a slippy situation over there.

"Okay team! It's time for the finale!" Rhythm yelled.

"Forks at the ready!!!!" Temari shouted.

Nadeshiko stuck her fork out the window and I copied her. I'll let you guess what happened next.

*Skreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*

"Straight lines are boring! I wanna make wavy lines!" I moved my fork up and down along the car and three neat wavy scratches trailed along the car.

We all laughed as Rhythm drove off.

"Art class dismissed!"

* * *

After ten more minutes, we had arrived at the vacation house. It was a huge villa with lots of flower gardens, a neatly trimmed hedge and tall palm trees. Yup! There were palm trees and palm trees = the beach! (A/N: Aweshum!)

I walked into the place with Nadeshiko beside me. The twins trailed behind us. We went upstairs where the bedrooms were.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

Temari and Rhythm smiled evilly. "You're sharing Nadeshiko's room."

"WHAT????" I shouted and I blushed bright red.

"Don't start thinking naughty thoughts now Souma," Temari said with a huge smile.

"Wha-"

Rhythm smirked,"And remember Nagi will kill you if you touch his sister."

"See ya later!" They both said and ran off giggling.

_I am so getting my revenge._

"Kukai, are you coming to see my… I mean our room?" Nadeshiko asked and she blushed at our room part.

"Sure," I followed her down a few hallways and then we stopped at a door. Nadeshiko stepped aside to allow me to go inside first. I opened the door and slowly walked inside. It was a plain but very comfortable room. The walls were white and the floor was wooden. There was a bathroom, a tv, bean bag chairs, a small table and a balcony that gave a good view of the ocean. I was content with the room. It was nice but then I saw it. The thing that made that room perfect: the bed.

I took a big jump straight onto a mass of white fluffy pillows. The bed was soft as a cloud. Wait! No! It was **softer **than a cloud and sheets were wonderful.

"Heaven…" I mumbled into a pillow and hugged it like a teddy bear.

"I'm glad that you like it Kukai," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Not like… I'm in l-o-v-e…" I said and Nadeshiko giggled.

"You're laughing at me? I'm serious," I turned towards her and sat up on the bed. I reached out, held her hands and pulled her towards me.

Nadeshiko gasped, "Kukai…" I had pulled her a little too close. Our faces were centimetres apart. I stared into her eyes and for the second time today, her scent was drawing me in. I let go of one of her hands and I gently brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Nadeshiko watched my every action carefully and didn't pull away from though I was this close to her. I laid my hand on her soft cheek and her breathing sped up a little. We stayed like that for a little while and then I pulled her onto the bed with me.

_If you're going to kiss her at least be man enough to do it while she's awake._

And I did. I slowly pressed my lips unto Nadeshiko's lips and closed my eyes.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

I don't how he does this to me all time. He always makes me laugh, smile, blush and make my heart beat extremely fast. I just don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe Temari is right when she keeps saying maybe I like him. Maybe just maybe.

I slowly kissed him back and entwined my fingers in his hair. I liked this a lot but I couldn't forget the memories of my first boyfriend: Kairi. The pain, hurt and abuse still lingered in my heart. No matter how sweet and nice Kukai was, there was still a small chance of me being hurt like that again. But… I'll never know if he's the right one if I don't try. Maybe I'll give Kukai a chance… maybe I'll fall in love again… maybe… just maybe…

"Well what do we have here?"

Kukai and I quickly pulled apart and faced my cousins who were standing right by the door. Both of them were smiling evilly.

"Kukai… tsk tsk… I didn't think that you would go for it so soon," Rhythm said.

"Yeah… I always thought that Nadeshiko was innocent." Temari said with a camera in hand. We both blushed heavily.

Rhythm and Temari started to leave but Temari stopped and shouted, "Remember! Amu wants to be the godmother!" (A/N: ME TOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!)

**

* * *

**

Kukai's P.O.V

I found Temari and Rhythm on the beach and I was so ready to kill them.

"Hey guys!" I shouted to them, "Are you ready to die?"

"No! We were planning to go to the wedding first!" Rhythm shouted.

"Very funny," I lightly punched him, "Nadeshiko doesn't even like me."

"That's a lie Souma! Of course she does," Temari smiled, "Didn't she kiss you back?" She pulled out her camera showed a picture of Nadeshiko and me kissing before.

"So what?" I said miserably.

"You like her, right?" Rhythm asked.

"Maybe a little," I mumbled.

Rhythm sighed and rolled his eyes, "Dude! Be honest with yourself or you will get nowhere!"

"Okay! I really like Nadeshiko a lot," I admitted.

"Good. The next step is to confess to her," Temari said.

"Do I have to do it now?" I asked nervously.

"No but the sooner the better," Rhythm said. I relaxed a little.

"So anyway… since we're alone, we'll discuss your investigation," Temari said.

"Yeah… I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that all week," I sighed, "I can't figure out what to do next and I can't even piece together the clues I have so far."

"Why don't try the story approach?" Rhythm suggested.

"The story approach?"

Temari picked a stick and started to draw in the sand. "Yeah, you take the facts you have so far and try to weave it into a story."

"Okay… so where do I start?"

"Almost every story starts with a place and a time frame attached to it," Temari paused, "Where and when do you think this issue took place?"

"Three years ago in Japan," I answered.

"Good," Rhythm said, "So far we have established that something bad happened in Japan three years ago. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Next question: Who was affected?"

"The Fujisaki family."

Temari smiled, "We're getting somewhere Souma. Who was mainly affected in our family?"

I tapped my chin with my index finger, "Nadeshiko… but Nagihiko and their mom should be affected as well since they are close to her. You two also since you left three years ago and you lived with them for a while."

"Great!" Rhythm smiled, "Now you have some your characters in the story!"

"Some?" I looked at Rhythm suspiciously. He laughed a little.

"Okay Souma. You got me. The truth is… you are missing two very important characters in your story," Rhythm admitted with a smile.

"Who am I missing?" I muttered.

Temari tossed me the stick that she was drawing with earlier, "Here's a hint. Try to draw Nagi and Nade's family tree."

I held the stick in my right hand and I started to draw in the sand. I started from the bottom. (A/N: I'm not doing the one that looks like an actual tree. I'm doing where you start with the grandparents at the top and the younger family members at the bottom.) I wrote Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's names at the bottom and then I drew the line going up to where their parents are supposed to be. I wrote mother and then my hand froze as I wrote father.

"Temari… their father is one of those important characters. Isn't he?" I asked. Temari bit her lip and slowly nodded.

"Tell me something," I looked down at the sand, "Why doesn't he live with them?"

"Kukai… what's one of the most common reasons for breaking up?" Rhythm asked me sadly.

"Cheating…" I whispered disbelief, "You can't mean that-"

"It only gets worse Souma…" Temari said shakily and took the stick away from me. She wrote the word mother on the otherside of where I had written father. My eyes widened in horror. Temari drew a line going down from the newly written mother and Nadeshiko's father. I grabbed Temari's wrist before she could show me anything worse. I gripped Temari's wrist deathly tight as thought of how Nadeshiko and Nagihiko felt about their father being such a b******.

"Souma! Let go you're hurting me!" Temari screamed and her brother pried my hand from her wrist.

"Nadeshiko and Nagihiko have a half-sibling????" I yelled.

Temari held her aching wrist and winced, "Yes, but keep your voice down. We are not allowed under any circumstance to talk about those two people."

I clenched my wrist until my knuckles turned white. "I guess Nadeshiko's past is pretty awful. My main characters in this story are Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, their father and their half-sibling… aren't they?"

"Yes," Rhythm and Temari nodded slowly, "Everyone else is a supporting character."

"The note that you gave me has clues on what happened but that can only help me at the house," I said, "I can't do anything more until we get back."

"That's not true Kukai," Rhythm said, "We used to come here a lot when we were kids. Who knows? You might just something interesting."

"Thanks. I'll try to find something,"

_No one hurts Nadeshiko and gets away with it. No one…_

"Actually… there is a place that you might find some clues in," Temari said with a small smile.

"Where?" I asked.

"I'll show you,"

* * *

"When are we getting there? You've made me walk halfway across the beach, down some strange tunnel and up a hill. When are we going to stop?" I complained.

"We're almost there so stop your whining," Temari said. Rhythm kicked off his shoes and began to climb up a few rocks. (A/N: The rocks look kinda like steps but waaaaaay bigger so you have to climb them.) Temari started to climb as well and I followed them. The rocks lead us straight into a sheltered cave. The cave allowed light to pass through it via small cracks in the walls so we could see each other.

"No offence but what's so special about a cave?" I asked as we walked further.

"Take a good look around and I'm sure you'll find the answer," Rhythm said. I put my hands in my pockets and lazily looked up to the ceiling. I stopped and reached up. Small shells and wooden beads on string were hung on the roof of the cave. Faded gold coloured handprints trailed across the roof in a straight line. There were also handprints on the sides of the cave walls too. On left were faded blue and purple ones and on the right were faded pink and green handprints. All of the handprints were in lines going in the same direction that Rhythm and Temari were going in.

"You guys used come here when you were little to play, didn't you?" I said and touched one of the handprints.

"Yes," They both said in unison.

Temari stopped and placed her hand on one the small pink handprints. "The pink ones were mine and the green ones were yours, right Rhythm?" Temari said to her brother.

"Yeah… only because Nagi wouldn't let me have the blue!" He mumbled and pouted. Temari and I laughed.

"Come on guys. We didn't come here to look at our handprints," Temari said and walked further into the cave.

In a few seconds we had come to a huge circular area. The handprint trails stopped here. There were a bunch old toys, books, clothes and other random items in here. The area was fully decorated and somehow I got the feeling that there was a fight on which colour paint they should use because the colour scheme was too silly for words.

"What's this?" I picked a big, dusty book. I brushed off some of the dust and the word 'album' was written on it.

"Oh, that most probably has in pictures of us when we spent our vacations here," Temari said.

"Really? This might be of use," I stared at the old book in my hands.

"They say that a picture is worth a 1000 words so let's hope that it's true," I said.

And I turned the first page…

* * *

Amethyst: And it's done for now!!!!! I had fun writing this. I could have written it sooner if I didn't have writer's block and my computer was working. Also I-

Kukai: Enough about your life already!!!!

Amethyst: Fine.

Temari: Nice Ame!*High-fives Amethyst* Loved the Kukade in the chapter!

Amethyst: I KNOW! They are soooooooo cute together!

Nadeshiko: What's Kukade?

Rhythm: That's for the matchmakers to know and you never to find out.

Kukai: Hmm… so the evil matchmaking duo has now become a trio. I better watch my back.

Amethyst: Consider it a favor. Review please people!!!!!


	13. Kuzumu or Rizuki? I'll fight for him!

Amethyst: Warning: This chapter is super-long. Thanks to those who reviewed in the last chapter: **Elemental Swordskid, Sakura Maihime, Juleskat 101 and soccergirl56.**

**

* * *

**

Kukai's P.O.V

_And I turned the first page._

"Vacation Memories… this book belongs to Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Temari, Rhythm and… Naia?" I read carefully. (A/N: Pronounced Nigh-yuh)

"Yeah that was her name," Rhythm mumbled.

"You mean, they had a half-_**sister**_?" I asked.

Temari nodded, "And I'm glad that I don't have one… like her anyway."

"What do you-"

"Just keep turning the pages," Rhythm interrupted and nudged me.

I flipped the next page. The first picture was a picture of all five of them. Rhythm was standing on the left end, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko stood on either end of a little girl and Temari stood on the right. My eyes focused on the girl in the middle. She was obviously the youngest of all of them and although she was only Nagi and Nade's half-sister, she looked like their shorter triplet.

She had purple hair that when a few inches past her shoulders and big gold eyes. In the picture she wore a blue Lolita dress and a headband with a rose but the most surprising thing about her was that she was in a wheelchair.

"Naia used a wheelchair?" I asked.

Temari looked off and ignored me. Rhythm sighed, "Yeah but then she-"

"-I'm leaving. I'll be waiting outside," Temari announced and walked out quickly with a flip of her hair.

"What's her problem?" I stared after her.

Rhythm bit his lip, "Y'know… well… it's kinda like… um… Temari and Nadeshiko hate Naia's guts."

"Oh, even Nadeshiko."

"Yeah, Naia did something and then she disappeared. Everyone thinks that she died because was still a little kid and she had no one to live with," Rhythm explained.

"So what about you?"

"Huh?"

I smiled, "You keep talking about everyone else's feelings towards her but you never once mentioned your own."

"You wanna how I feel?" He asked and I nodded.

"Well… she was kinda like you, man: stubborn and persistent,"

"Oh gee, thanks for the compliments," I sarcastically smiled.

Rhythm smiled, "You two had some good points in common too. Both of you are determined to be kind to others no matter what. Naia always gave off the impression that her childhood had been tough and she had to use that wheelchair. She never complained or was depressed about her inability to walk but she made the most of it. I don't wanna believe… I don't wanna believe that she betrayed us."

"I have some great news for you, Rhythm. You only have to believe want you want to believe and no one can change that," I said.

"Thanks."

I flipped through the album some more. There were photos of everyone but I concentrated on the ones with Naia the most. She seemed to appear in photos with Nagihiko and Nadeshiko the most. They all looked happy together but then I noticed something strange. Naia disappeared in the last few pages of the photos and Nagihiko and Nadeshiko began to take separate pictures just like in that other album that I found in Nadeshiko's room. (A/N: See Chapter 9.)

"Rhythm, have you seen Nagihiko anytime recently?" I asked.

"Uh no… he's been really busy."

I frowned, "It's like he's disappeared from the planet. Nagihiko's a bad brother to Nadeshiko. He should spend a lot more time with her and he should think of other things than his basketball career."

"Yeah… he should," Rhythm's previous smile was now a weak one.

"And another thing, do you know any details about Naia's past? It might be useful to my investigation."

Rhythm shook his head, "Naia was very vague when she was talking about her life before she lived with us. I only know little pieces but even talking about that doesn't feel right. The best person to talk to on that subject would be Naia."

"Alright," I closed the book and put it back down, "Let's go before your sister kills us for making her wait outside."

"Agreed."

**

* * *

**

Rhythm's P.O.V (for the first time think. yeah!)

"What were guys doing in there? I was waiting out here for like half an hour!!!" Temari shouted and punched both of us.

"Oww! I swear that your punches get harder every time you hit us big sis," I rubbed the spot that Temari hit.

"Isn't that great? Now, let's get back to the house and get ready," Temari said and started walking across the beach.

"Get ready for what?" Kukai asked.

"Did I forget to tell you that I invited everyone over here for a party?"

"You what?" Kukai shouted.

"Temari-hime, how could you do this when my DJ equipment, my guitar and everything is at the mansion??? " I yelled and shook her back and forth.

"Relax Rhythm, I have my guitar, yours and your DJ stuff here already," Temari said. I stopped shaking her and caught her before she fell from dizziness.

"What are we waiting for then? We have a lot of work to do," Kukai said and ran back to the house.

* * *

The party was going to start in about an hour and we were nowhere near ready yet. I wore a black T-shirt, a white hoodie, basketball shorts and white sneakers. I was currently looking for my favourite pair of headphones. (Yes, my favourite ones… I have like fourteen pairs. One for every day of the week and their backups!)

"Yo Temari! Where did you put my headphones?" I yelled.

"I didn't touch them, Rhythm!" She yelled from somewhere else in the house.

"Kukai, did you see my-" I had bumped into something and surprisingly I didn't land on the hard ground. I opened my eyes to see a small blonde girl with dazzling gold eyes beneath me. She wore a pale pink halter, black capris and pink flip-flops.

"Hey Kusu! What are you doing here?" I greeted cheerfully. A huge blush was painted over her cheeks. I stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"Hi," She whispered quietly and looked away from me.

I flicked her forehead and Kusu Kusu winced. "Oh c'mon Kusu-chan, you can do better than that! What happened to the loud, smiling Kusu-chan that's my best friend?"

Kusu Kusu muttered something inaudible and sighed. She frowned and started to walk away. I grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Kusu, don't walk away! That's all you ever seem to do now. Every time you see me at school, you make excuses and run away from me. I spent years apart from you and you didn't try to contact me once. What's going on Kusu? How did I mess up?" I asked sadly and my grip on her wrist loosened a bit.

"I-It's not your fault… really," She looked back at my sad and slightly angry face.

"Then why can't we be friends again?" I asked. Kusu Kusu bit her lip and she looked down at the floor.

"It's… c-complicated. A lot has happened since…" Kusu trailed off and spaced out.

"Are you hiding something from me Kusu?" I asked.

"No!" Kusu said a little too quickly.

"Kusu, please tell me the truth. You're one of the most important girls in my life."

Kusu Kusu rolled her eyes, "Yeah right that's only a lie so that you can play with me like all the other girls that you've had."

"I'm serious. Please believe me," I looked at her pleadingly.

Kusu Kusu turned and shrugged it off, "Why should I? You love Miki and ever since you two started dating, I didn't matter anymore."

"This is about Miki? Kusu, I don't love her. I admit, I had a small crush on her at first but then she changed and I hated her. I could never tell her how much I despised her to her face so I kept smiling and endured it. I always wanted to hang out with you instead when we were dating but Miki always got in the way. I wanted to find a way to break up with her without hurting her too much. I'm really sorry that I put my relationship before our friendship," I looked at Kusu Kusu. I could tell that she was beginning to believe me but she was still a little doubtful.

"Rizu-kun…" Kusu said quietly and I smiled. She was the only one who could get away with calling me that. That was my nickname that she had given me since we had first met.

**Flashback**

"_Settle down class. Today we have two new students: Temari and Rizumu Fujisaki," The teacher said._

"_They can't be Fujisaki kids. They don't look anything like Nagihiko-sama and Nadeshiko-sama."_

"_They look a little weird."_

"_I bet you that they're not half as cool as Nagihiko-sama and Nadeshiko-sama."_

_Temari and I stood in front of the class nervously beside our new teacher. She gave us seats that were far away from each other and we were miserable. We were almost never apart and being separated felt strange. To add to our misery, our classmates were mean, sent hurtful notes to us and played terrible pranks._

_At lunch time, Temari and I sat outside by ourselves because if we went anywhere the cafeteria the kids would either throw food at us or pull out our chairs as soon as we were about to sit down._

"_Rhythm…" Temari whispered quietly, "I thought that transferring to the same school as Nagi and Nade would be fun but everyone hates us.' Tears started to roll down Temari's cheeks._

"_Don't cry Temari-hime. It hurts me a lot too. They tease about my hair and my accent. Then they pick on me and beat me up but the saddest part is that if we tell anyone… mom and dad might make us move to Europe for good and home school us."_

_Temari sniffed, "You're right… I should stop crying. By the way, can I have some of your lunch? Some guy threw mine in the mud and then put a frog in my bag."_

"_Sure," I smiled and tore my sandwich in half._

_**One week later**_

"_Hey Temari, we gotta leave for school or-" I stopped in mid-sentence. Temari lay on her bed quietly. Her face was flushed, she coughed weakly and her nose was red._

"_Are you okay Temari?" I asked uncertainly._

"_I-I don't f-feel okay… no…" Temari shivered and smiled weakly._

"_I should stay home with you."_

_Temari coughed violently, "No… you go… I'll get one of the maids to take care of me. I'll be fine… little brother."_

"_If you say so…" I turned and left for school._

_As usual the older kids picked on me and I got a bruised cheek. I staggered into my class and took a seat at the front because all the seats in the back were gone. A few minutes later, an unfamiliar blonde haired girl took a seat next to me and smiled. I stared at her in shock. She was first person who ever smiled at me in this school. The classes went by quickly and I rushed out of the classroom so that no one would tease me for their own amusement._

_I pulled out my lunch when I was alone and safe from anyone in the school._

"_That looks good."_

_I gasped and turned around. It was the same blonde girl in my class._

"_Hey, I'm Kusu Kusu Mashiro. Nice to meet you!" She beamed happily and held out her hand to me. I stared at her for awhile and then silently began to eat my lunch ignoring her._

"_It's rude to not introduce yourself after someone's told you their name," The 'Kusu Kusu' girl said and sat directly in front of me._

_I rolled my eyes and swallowed, "Rizumu Fujisaki."_

_She smiled brightly, "Well, it's great to meet you Rizu-kun. As class rep, I officially welcome you to the class and our school. Sorry that I'm late, I was sick all last week."_

"_It's fine by me. Everyone at this school hates me and is making sure that I'm not welcomed. Also don't call me Rizu-kun. It's annoying," I grumbled miserably._

_She ignored my last comment and the girl's eyes widened, "Really? I thought that you were pretty cool. The same thing happened to me when I first came here. Everyone thought that I was strange since I constantly giggled and wore ridiculous outfits."_

_I looked at her clothes. She wasn't kidding. She was wearing a red and green striped T-shirt, a polka-dot skirt, red and green striped leggings and bunny slippers._

"_Then I realized, all those kids are only seeing what's on the outside. They don't know the real me and if I let them continue to let them bring me down, they would never realize that they could make a good friend in me. The next day, I showed them all what a great person I was, then they all loved me and everyone wanted to be my friend so you should let them see the real you," The girl said with a smile. She seemed like a real airhead but a nice one._

"_I don't know…" I trailed off and played with the ends of my hair._

"_Why not? You-" The girl stopped and covered her mouth in shock._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

_She slowly brought her hand up to my cheek, "How did you get such a bad bruise?"_

"_Some guy gave me that because I wouldn't answer their dumb questions but it's nothing," I said and pulled her hand away from my face. She went into her pocket and pulled out a band-aid. She put it on my cheek and smiled._

"_And to make it all better…" Kusu Kusu gently kissed the band-aid on my cheek, "It's okay now!"_

_I touched my cheek. "I'll try it," I mumbled after a few seconds of silence._

"_Great," She said cheerfully, "oh… and I almost forgot your present."_

_The girl pulled a cupcake with blue icing and held out to me._

"_I hope you like sweets, Rizu-kun!"_

"_I love sweets… more than most things in the world," I said and took the cupcake. I was about to take a bite but then I stopped._

"_What? I thought you said that you liked sweets," Kusu Kusu said._

"_I do but…" I broke the cupcake in half, "… sweets taste better shared between friends." I smiled and so did Kusu Kusu as we ate the cupcake together._

**End of Flashback**

"D-Do you love me Rizu-kun?" Kusu Kusu looked up at me and asked.

"Yes… but you must hate me now. I completely pushed you aside when I was with Miki. I-" Kusu Kusu out a finger on my lips and I stopped talking. Kusu Kusu was eye-level with me. (Although she's a Mashiro girl she is quite tall.)

"Stop blaming yourself. I'm partially to blame as well. When you started dating Miki, I started to develop feelings for you and I was jealous of Miki. It was all so new for me so asked Miki about it. Miki hit me and she forbade me from seeing you. I shouldn't have let her control me like that and I should have consulted you on my feelings first," Kusu Kusu said with a small smile. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

"She did all of that to you? I'm totally breaking up with her this evening whether it hurts or not. I promise that I'll never let something like this come between us again. I love you Kusu Kusu," I leaned in and gently kissed her. After a few seconds we pulled apart.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Kusu Kusu smiled, "You're the only one for me, Rizu-kun."

We leaned in to kiss again when…

"Oh my… look what we have here," Kukai said with a grin.

"Damn," I mumbled. I finally know how Kukai feels when I walk in on him and Nade's romantic moments. (A/N: Lol!!!!!)

"It's about time you two got together," Temari said, "we'll celebrate this some other time. Everyone else just arrived."

As if on cue, the Tsukiyomis, the Hotoris, the Hinamoris, the Yuikis, Daichi and Rima walked in.

"Now that everyone's here, let's get this party started!" Kukai shouted.

**

* * *

**

Temari's P.O.V

So far, the party was awesome and everyone was enjoying themselves even Kiseki.

"Hey princess, is it time yet?" My best friend, Iru, asked me.

"Oh yeah," I replied with an evil smirk, "Tell Utau to begin the plan."

Iru pulled out her cell phone and began to text. I nodded in approval as soon as she hit the send button. A few seconds later, Utau screamed. An evil smirk formed on my lips.

_Perfect…_

"OH MY GOSH!!!! IS THAT KARAOKE???????" Utau shrieked and immediately grabbed a microphone.

"OH NO!!! HELP!!!" The Tsukiyomi brothers yelled and tried to run away but Eru caught them.

"Sorry boys but you're not getting away this time," Single-handedly Eru dragged them to the karaoke machine and tied them up.

"TRAITOR!!!!!"

"I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!" Amu screamed.

"REALLY? I HEARD IT ON MY AMERICAN TOUR!!!" Utau squealed. They both picked up microphones and began to sing.

**Bold- Utau**

Underline- Amu

**Bold & Underline- Amu and Utau**

**PARTY IN THE USA by Miley Cyrus**

**I hopped off the plane at LAX, with a dream and my cardigan.**

**Welcome to the land of fame excess.(woah)Am I gonna fit in?**

**Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time**

**Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign.**

**This is all so crazy.**

**Everybody seems so famous.**

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**

**That's when the taxi man turned on the radio**

**And the Jay Z song was on**

**And the Jay Z song was on**

**And the Jay Z song was on**

**So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,**

**The butterflies fly away**

**Noddin' my head like,"Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like,"Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be ok**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

Get to the club in my taxi cab

Everybody's lookin' at me now

Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?"

She's gotta be from out of town

So hard with my girls not around me

It's definitely not a Nashville party

'Cause all I see are stilletos

I guess I never got the memo

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick**

**Too much pressure and I'm nervous**

**That's when the D.J. dropped my favorite tune**

**And a Britney song was on**

**And the Britney song was on**

**And the Britney song was on**

**So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,**

**The butterflies fly away**

**Noddin' my head like,"Yeah!"**

**Movin' my hips like,"Yeah!"**

**Got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be ok**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA!**

**Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)**

Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)

**Something stops me everytime (everytime)**

**The DJ plays my song and I feel alright!**

**So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,**

**And the butterflies fly away**

**Noddin' my head like, "Yeah!" (Oh, nodding my head)**

**Movin' my hips like, "Yeah!" (Ooh Yeah)**

**Got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be ok (gonna be okay)**

**Yeah! (huh huh) It's a party in the USA (Yeah)**

**Yeah! It's a party in the USA**

**So I put my hands up**

**They're playing my song,**

**And the butterflies fly away (flying away)**

**Noddin' my head like yeah (nodding my head like yeah)**

**Movin' my hips like yeah, (moving my hips like yeah)**

**Got my hands up,**

**They're playin' my song**

**And now I'm gonna be ok (I'm gonna be okay)**

**Yeah (Yeah), It's a party in the USA**

**Yeah (hahaha), It's a party in the USA (Party in the USA!)**

**Kukai's P.O.V**

Everyone was clapping and cheering for Amu and Utau. I gotta admit it, my ex-girlfriend is a great singer and Amu should consider a career in singing.

Someone else volunteered to sing but I couldn't be bothered to pay attention because I was a little too preoccupied with looking for Nadeshiko. Before I had gone with Temari and Rhythm onto the beach, she was here in the house but now I couldn't find her anywhere. I walked outside in the cold air and the sound of the waves crashing gently onto the beach.

"Hey Souma, what are you doing?"

"Temari?" I saw the familiar magenta haired Fujisaki girl behind me.

"The one and only," She smiled.

"Do you know where Nadeshiko is?" I asked.

Temari's smile fell for a second, "Um… I'm sure she'll turn up here sometime soon. In the meantime, you can do some karaoke!"

"Oh well, I could call her," I pulled out my cell phone.

"NO!!!!" Temari screamed and knocked the phone out of my hand.

"Wha-"

"AAhh!"

"OOFF!!!"

I rubbed my head and I found myself on the ground. Temari was onto top of me with her eyes shut tightly.

"Souma?"

"Uh huh,"

"_Please_…" She whispered, "… don't tell me that I did a stupid shoujo manga thing of falling on my cousin's crush."

"Okay then… I'll lie to you," I said.

Temari opened her eyes got off me and helped me up. "We shall speak nothing of what just happened to Nadeshiko. As far as we were concerned this never happened. Comprende?"

"What?" I asked.

Temari rolled her eyes, "For goodness sake Kukai! Learn some Spanish."

"Sure Temari-hime," I laughed and turned, "I'm going back inside."

"Wait!"

I turned back around and Temari handed me my phone.

"I'm sorry about reacting like that. I hope it still works… but don't call Nadeshiko, okay?" She said in a sincere tone, "Thanks for breaking my fall."

I eyed her suspiciously, "You know where she is, don't you?"

Temari said, "Maybe I do but I'm supposed know the secrets and you're supposed to find them out Mr Detective."

I smiled, "Bye Temari."

"She should be back soon," Temari blurted out.

"Thanks,"

When I got back inside, I made in back in time to hear Yaya singing the last few lines of 'When I Grow Up' by the Pussycat Dollz.

Through the cheering and the loud music, I could faintly hear screaming. I immediately ran to the source.

"Put me down Ikuto!"

Ikuto held a struggling purple haired teenager by his wrists.

"Nagihiko?" I asked in confusion.

Nagihiko looked terrified when he looked back into my face.

"Ikuto, put him down. He isn't in the mood to joke around," I said and got my taller friend to release him. Ikuto soon left after that claiming he had a snack table to raid.

Nagihiko gently rubbed his aching wrists and winced. "Thank you."

"Huh?" I exclaimed. Nagihiko had completely sounded like Nadeshiko just now.

Nagihiko covered his mouth in shock and I stared at him.

"Nadeshiko? Is that you?" I asked slowly and the 'Nagihiko' slowly nodded.

"Why is your hair down and why are you-" I stopped my string of questions and smiled. "You should change into something nicer for the party. I'll be waiting downstairs."

Nadeshiko nodded and went upstairs. Ten minutes later, Nadeshiko came down the stairs in a pretty orange and white shirt, a white skirt, a pink ribbon and brown boots. (A/N: What she wore in the Welcome Back Nadeshiko episode.)

"Let's go," I took her hand and lead her to where everyone else was singing, dancing and enjoying themselves.

"Nadeshiko! Kukai! You two have to sing," Temari ran up to us and said.

"I don't sing anymore," Nadeshiko bluntly replied.

"I just don't sing," I said.

Temari pouted, "You two are so stubborn. This could be fun and it's all a part of the party."

"I'm not singing," I said.

"Even Ran sang and we all know that she can't carry a tune to save her life," Temari said.

"It doesn't matter," Nadeshiko mumbled.

"Oh come on, I will perform if you two sing," Temari begged.

"Deal," I said.

Nadeshiko shook her head, "I'm not singing."

"Why don't you just try it once? I already know that you're a great singer and besides… your family wants you to do it too," I said. Nadeshiko flinched at the family part.

"Alright," She mumbled.

Temari squealed and handed us both microphones. She dragged us both to the karaoke with a huge smile on her face.

"What did you do this time Temari?" Nadeshiko asked irritably.

"Nothing special. Good luck," She ran off and left both of us as the song title flashed across the screen.

"You can't be serious," I muttered and made a mental note to kill Temari.

_Nadeshiko: Italics_

**Kukai: bold**

_**Nadeshiko and Kukai: bold**_

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
**__  
__**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
**__  
__**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
**_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

**No more  
Baby  
**_There's no air, no air  
__**No air, oh!**__  
_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

_(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
(No air)  
_

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
__**  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
**__  
__**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air**_

"See! That wasn't so bad," Temari said and then she pointed to everyone else clapping and cheering. "They love you!"

"Maybe you're right once in a while," I said.

Temari huffed, "Souma, I am _**always **_right."

**

* * *

**

Kusu Kusu's P.O.V

I sat down on the sidelines looking at everyone here and a smile was on my face. Maybe I was smiling because Yoru and Kiseki had just done the single-ladies dance or because of my new guy. I looked up at him handing over the task of DJ to Iru. He was taking a short break and I was going to walk over to him until Miki clung onto his arm like some love-sick puppy.

"Not again," I seethed and I walked towards them with a scary smile.

Rhythm had an 'oh crap' look on his face when he saw me. "Kusu, she-"

"Now is not the time Rhythm," I said and glared angrily at Miki.

"Okay," He squeaked.

Miki gave me a plastic smile to match her plastic face and said, "Hi Kusu Kusu, it's been so long since we've spoken to each other but right now I'm a bit busy."

"I know you are so why do you don't leave?" I held onto Rhythm arm and gave Miki a push. "**We **wouldn't want to bother you."

"Back. Off. Kusu Kusu." Miki said with restraint in her voice.

"Get. A. Life. Miki." I bit back. She glared at me and I glared back. Miki didn't intimidate me anymore. The days of Queen Miki and Kusu Kusu, the servant, were over.

Miki smirked evilly. "Rhythm-kun, Kusu Kusu and I need to talk. Please leave us alone for a minute and I promise that this won't take long."

Rhythm didn't wait another second. He left the second Miki finished speaking.

"So Kusu Kusu," Miki's glare intensified, "you finally got your courage back."

"Isn't that great?" I smiled sweetly.

"Yes that means that I have the pleasure of crushing you again," Miki smiled.

I shook my head still smiling, "That's not going to happen Miki. I'm not the weak, little girl that you knew in elementary school anymore and besides Rhythm's my boyfriend now."

"Kusu Kusu, I don't mind us being friends but you better stay away from what is mine!" Miki hissed.

"He's not yours Miki."

"Yes he is. Don't you see Kusu Kusu? Rhythm is destined to be with me. I'm pretty, popular and a cheerleader. Rhythm is captain of nearly every sport at school: tennis, football, swimming, judo, basketball, track, hockey and baseball."

"Yeah I know Rhythm is a sports star but in your qualifications you forgot sarcastic, slutty b****," I said.

"That's the last straw!" Miki yelled and drew a lot of attention to us. Miki raised one of her manicured hands and slapped me across my face.

"GIRL FIGHT!!!! GIRL FIGHT!!!!" A bunch of boys chanted.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time," I said and punched Miki in her pretty, little face.

Miki pulled out a make-up mirror and screamed, "Look what you did to my face!"

I gasped and pretended to be shocked. "Oh my gosh… did I do that?"

"_Excuse me you two but why don't we settle this in a less violent manner?"_ Eru said from a microphone.

"I couldn't agree more," We both said at the same time.

"Hey Rhythm! How does it feel to have two girls fighting over you?" Yoru asked.

"You are two-timing dude," Daich said.

Rhythm muttered, "Shut up."

In five minutes, we both had head-set microphones.

"_Miki goes first."_

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Miki said.

**Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_'Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way  
_

I glared at Miki. I did not appreciate that stupid comment and she was staring at Rhythm the whole time that she was singing.

"_Kusu Kusu's turn."_

**A Girl Like Me by Rihanna – (A/N: I personally don't like how Rihanna sings this song but the lyrics suit Kusu Kusu.)**

_Some girls play the game  
They all walk and talk  
And they dress the same  
Nothin' New To Say_

_Don't they realize  
That it's so easy to see  
Right though there disguise  
Makes me wonder why_

_When the whole worlds turnin left  
It's when I'm goin right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside_

_`Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl like me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best_

_Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

_Possibility  
Got me trippin'  
Thinkin' of what could be  
Between you and me_

_Still I need to know  
Should I keep this feelin'  
Or let it go  
I can't wait no more_

_So now's the time  
To speak your mind  
And Show me what you feel  
So tell me if you  
Want to take a chance  
On something real_

_`Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl like me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best_

_Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

_Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight_

_Mirror Mirror on the wall  
Catch me now before I fall  
I wish I may, I wish I might  
Find the Answer here tonight_

_When the whole world's turnin left  
It's when I'm going right  
I need someone to let me be  
Just who I am inside_

_`Cause a girl like me  
Is just a lil' different from all the rest  
And a girl like me  
Never gonna settle for Second Best_

_Could it be a boy like you  
That would give me anything  
If I asked him to  
To take all my dreams  
And Make them true  
Show me all the reasons that you  
Ought to be with a girl like me  
Just like me_

When I finished the song Miki was rolling her eyes and looked confident that she was going to win.

"_Rhythm will now choose the love of his life!" _Eru said happily.

Rhythm walked up to both of us and he nervously scratched the back of his head. "I have something to say before I choose. First of all, I gotta apologize to both of you. I shouldn't have two girls at once and I should have made sure that I was single before I got another one. Now because of me one of you is going to be hurt."

"Just hurry up and choose me Rhythm," Miki said.

Rhythm looked away from us, bit his lip and said, "M-Miki."

Miki smiled and happily clung onto his arm again.

My heart sank to the floor and a wave of sadness washed over me. It wasn't fair. Rhythm lied; he never loved me. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore," Rhythm said and pushed Miki off his arm.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean that I want Kusu Kusu," He said firmly. My heart skipped a few beats.

"What?" I asked and the tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I love you Kusu Kusu," Rhythm hugged me, "I promised you that I'd break up with her, didn't I?"

"Y-yes," I said and hugged him back.

"This is not how it is supposed to happen! I am superior to Kusu Kusu and I will win!!!!" Miki screamed.

"SHUT UP MIKI!" I yelled back, "You knew that I could have ruined you years ago!!"

"You never had the guts to do it then and you wouldn't dare to do it now!" Miki shouted.

I was so sick of her constant whining. "Oh yeah? Well watch me! The truth is… THAT YOU'RE ADOPTED!"

"Seriously?"

"Miki's not a genuine Hinamori?"

"You!!!!" Miki yelled furiously and pointed at Rhythm and I.

**Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blond tramp,_

"Oh hell no she didn't," I muttered.

_  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._  
_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

Rhythm turned deathly pale and pulled up his car keys from his pocket. He dashed outside quickly to make sure that his precious car was safe.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke…  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

No...not on me  
'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Oh… Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...

Rhythm came back inside looking a little relieved. I guess Miki didn't really trash his car.

"Miki, you need to know your place and that you're a spoilt brat!" I said, "Temari…"

Temari's face lit up. "Yoru, Iru, Dia, Daichi and Rhythm, let's go!"

Rhythm quickly pecked me on the cheek and ran to his blue, black and white guitar. Temari, Dia, Iru and Yoru picked up theirs as well. Daichi picked up his drumsticks.

**(Misery Business- Paramore)**

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

As much Miki didn't want to admit it. She had been defeated. Hot tears spilt out of her eyes and she tried her best to keep a straight face.

"Okay K-Kusu," She forced a smile and said. "You w-win and a w***** like me won't b-bother you two but if you will… allow me to sing one last song."

**(Now I Know- Rihanna)**

_Hey, now I know_

_Took a chance, roll the dice of me and you  
Opened up, let you in my world  
Like a dance, started slow and then love took control  
Swept away, so proud to be your girl  
When you write a story much to fast  
Sometimes a happy ending doesn't last_

Now I know that love ain't meant to be a play thing  
Now I know it's not an ordinary everyday thing  
Now I know that when it's right it's so amazing  
When it's wrong you gotta let it go  
Now I know  
Now I know

Remember when, we said our love would last forever  
But then again, how are we to know  
There come a time, that love will change like stormy weather  
A sunny day will suddenly turn cold  
Time will teach you all you need to learn  
But there'll always be a first time you get burned

Now I know that love ain't meant to be a play thing  
Now I know it's not an ordinary everyday thing  
Now I know that when it's right it's so amazing  
When it's wrong you gotta let it go  
Now I know  
Now I know

I don't regret a single day  
Joy and pain along the way  
A broken heart's the price we pay  
As sad as it may seem  
Baby can't you see  
It's the way it's gotta be

Now I know that love ain't meant to be a play thing  
Now I know it's not an ordinary everyday thing  
Now I know that when it's right it's so amazing  
When it's wrong you gotta let it go  
Now I know  
Now I know  
Hey  
How I know  
Oh I know

Miki finished the song and she wiped her tears but she couldn't stop crying. I bit my lip. I knew exactly how she felt right now. I couldn't stop crying after the time she first started being mean to me.

"Hey," I said and walked over to her. "You should really stop crying or no one's going to like you."

"I don't care. I'm an adopted, broken hearted b****," Miki cried miserably.

"What's so bad about that? It doesn't matter if you're adopted because Amu, Ami, Ran, Su and Dia all love you as their own sister. Everyone experiences a bit of a broken heart over something once in a while but after the sadness something good is bound to happen. I have to admit though… you are a b**** but that means that you're strong and independent. Just be kind to others and you'll be okay. Do you want to be my friend again Miki?" I asked sincerely.

"Okay Kusu-chan," Miki smiled.

* * *

Amethyst: Sorry for not updating recently. Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


	14. To Make Family Matters Worse Part I

Amethyst: Hello everyone! : )

Kukai: Why didn't you update sooner? All of us want to know what will happen next!! You are killing us here!

Amethyst: Well… um… you see… the chapter was on the computer and then it crashed and then um… I accidently pushed it off a cliff into the ocean?

Temari: You fail at lying.

Rhythm: Try telling the truth.

Amethyst: I had writer's block on my other story and I wouldn't update this one until I had written a good chapter for the other one.

Nadeshiko: I think we could believe that.

Amethyst: Thanks. Now it's time to thank the reviewers and I'm so sorry that I didn't update quicker. The next one will be much faster I promise! Thank you to: **J.O.L the 1, Juleskat101, Sakura MaiHime and Ryoko's Lost Memories.**

Kukai: You forgot to tell them about the other thing.

Amethyst: Right, Rhythm is the centre character is this chapter. I know that he was important in the last one as well but I'm not trying to Mary Sue him on anything. Originally, I tried to see if his problem could work using Temari but it didn't work out so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!

Nadeshiko: It's alright. No one's going to hurt you.

Kukai: I will! *Nadeshiko glares*

Temari: While Souma gets dumped by Nadeshiko, I'll do the disclaimer. Ice Amethyst 12 does not own Shugo Chara! Please read, enjoy and review!

**

* * *

**

Kukai's P.O.V

Today was Monday. We had returned to the Fujisaki mansion yesterday and now today, we had to go to school. I lazily walked towards the limo to take us to school. Nadeshiko, Rhythm and Temari were already inside.

"Souma, please tell my annoying brother here that your child is going to be a girl," Temari said.

Rhythm rolled his eyes. "Oh please! Everyone knows that it's going to be a boy!"

"Not this argument again," I groaned and took a seat.

Ever since we had returned from the vacation house and I had to share a room with Nadeshiko, Temari and Rhythm had constant debates about how much children we were going to have and what gender they would be. All of us knew that nothing happened but denying it just made the arguing worse.

"For the last time you two, nothing happened between us. Absolutely nothing," Nadeshiko said in frustration.

"How could you call the birth of your first-born nothing?" Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah, aren't girls supposed to be really happ-"

"WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU GUYS TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT?" I yelled.

Temari smirked. "We could always talk about Rhythm's kids…"

"I don't have any. Change the subject please," Rhythm stated calmly.

"Okay, did you study for that English test today?" Temari asked.

"Of course," Nadeshiko smiled.

I paled. I had completely forgotten about that. "THAT TEST IS TODAY!?!?"

"Yeah Kukai, the teacher told us like six times, two weeks in advance," Rhythm said.

I groaned and then face palmed. "Aw man… I'm never going to pass that test; I'm no good at English."

"English isn't that bad, Souma."

I scoffed and said, "So says the girl who lives in Europe; knows a billion different languages and most probably has been to England often enough to know the national anthem."

"You're right about everything including the national anthem part," Rhythm smirked and Temari punched in the head.

"_Shut the f*** up Rizumu,"_ Temari hissed.

I turned to Rhythm who was laughing uncontrollably. "What did she say?"

"She's pissed. That's all you have to know," Rhythm said.

"Don't speak English around me. You're just reminding me of how badly I'm going to fail," I groaned.

The twins smiled. _"Whatever you say, Souma."_

**

* * *

**

At School

"Rizu-kun!!!!!"

We all looked back to see Kusu Kusu do a very successful jump-hug attack on Rhythm. He caught her and smiled.

"Hey Kusu," Rhythm said and kissed her on her forehead. Temari made fake gagging noises behind them.

"I missed you," Kusu Kusu moaned and hugged him a little tighter.

Temari whispered to me, "How could she possibly miss him when Rhythm was texting her until five o' clock in the morning?"

"When you get a boyfriend I bet you two will be just as sappy and Rhythm and I won't hold back on the teasing," I whispered.

"It'll never happen Souma."

Rima suddenly appeared out of nowhere and she didn't look particularly happy to see us… on second thought… I've never actually seen Rima happy.

"Hello Temari, Kukai, Nadeshiko and… Rhythm," She said in an unfriendly but polite tone.

"Good morning Rima," Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"Whatever," Rima grumbled.

Rima focused her attention on Rhythm and held out a hand to him. "Congratulations on dating my sister, Fujisaki."

Rhythm shook her hand and awkwardly smiled. "Thanks?"

Rima smirked amusingly and began to walk off. "Try to make your relationship last for at least a week. I don't want to see my sister crying over a Fujisaki so soon."

"That girl has some nerve," I growled.

"Rima has always been like that. She's short but she makes up for it with her rotten attitude," Temari said.

"You're wrong!!!" Kusu Kusu screamed but then covered her mouth at her sudden outburst. Everyone turned to look at her. Kusu Kusu bowed in embarrassment and quickly said, "I apologize for onee-chan's behavior but that's not the real Rima. I don't know what's wrong with her but recently, Rima has been acting weird and it has gotten even worse when I started dating Rhythm. I'm very sorry about Rima."

"It's okay Kusu Kusu. It's your sister that needs to apologize and get an attitude adjustment," I said.

"Thanks," Kusu Kusu said with a bright smile.

_*Riiiiiiiiing*_

"I have to go to Physics now. See you guys later," Kusu Kusu ran off and gave us a little wave.

"Are you ready for English, Kukai?" Nadeshiko asked with a cheeky smile.

"Don't remind me," I muttered.

**

* * *

**

English Class

"Good morning class. As you all know, today we are having a test that will be worth 70% of your final grade."

'_That's it. I'm a goner,'_I thought.

"You may begin as soon as you get a paper but don't forget to write your name."

I sighed when the teacher began to pass out the test papers. The guy sitting next to me looked like he was ready to die as well. I guess won't be the only one to fail.

A test paper was placed in front of me and I stared at it in fear. This piece of paper determined if I would fail or pass. Who knew that there would be a day when a piece of paper had power over you? I didn't.

I slowly wrote my name at the top of the paper and stared at the questions. The first section consisted of multiple choice questions and I knew what the first seven were. After that, I just guessed and picked an answer at random. For most of the paper, I wrote down answers that were mostly wrong; few were right and some were half wrong and half right. Then, I got to the last question. I chewed the end of my pencil. I felt like I knew how to answer it. It was on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't get it.

I finally gave up and let my eyes lazily wander around the room. The teacher was sitting at her desk reading a book and most people didn't look like if they were finished yet. Temari and Rhythm sat at a table on the other side of the room. I sighed again.

I thought, _'This test must be a walk in the park for them. Hold on a minute. What are…'_

I stared at the twins in confusion. Quickly and silently, Rhythm passed his paper over to Temari. The pass was so smooth that if you blinked you would have missed it. I silently gasped. They couldn't be… cheating, could they? Temari scanned Rhythm's paper and changed some of the answers. After a few minutes, Temari sent back the paper. No one had noticed that the two had cheated. I was shocked. They were the last persons in the room that I would expect to cheat. I nervously glanced back at them sitting innocently like if nothing had happened. I bit my lip. Should I tell the teacher?

_*Riiiiiiiiiiing*_

I picked up my bag and placed my test paper on the teacher's desk.

"Souma-san, you should be going to your next class unless you would to tell me something," The teacher said.

I nervously swallowed and said, "N-No… I'm fine. Bye."

I quickly walked out and inner started yelling at me. _'Idiot! You should have said something about Rhythm and Temari! You're such a fool!'_

"But they're my friends," I mumbled, "I'll find out the whole story before I accuse them."

**

* * *

**

At the Fujisaki Mansion

I lay back lazily on my bed and switched on the television. I was bored. Nadeshiko had to stay behind at school for a science project. Temari had naginata practice and Rhythm was at judo. This was a very good time do many things such as search Nadeshiko's room and the one next to it or think of a way to ask Temari about the English test.

_*Message! Message!! Text message!!!*_

I pulled my cell phone out my pocket. Temari had texted me.

_**We need 2 talk Souma. It is an EMERGENCY!!! I'll b there soon.**_

"An emergency?" I questioned confused. "What could sh-"

"SOUMA!!!!!"

I sat up. Temari couldn't have gotten here that fast. I stared at my bedroom door and it flew open seconds later. Everything after that was a blur. I was knocked off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oww! Ouch! Stop!" I yelped as something hit me repeatedly. I opened my eyes and Temari was pounding her fists down on me.

"Why??? Why me?!?!" She asked.

"Oww!!! STOP! I don't know what you're talking about!" I yelled. Temari stopped hitting me and helped me up.

"Why did I do it? I am such an idiot. I can't believe that it happened," Temari continued to ramble on and on.

"What happened?" I asked and then I added, "Did it happen in English class?"

"No, why would you think that?" Temari asked.

I shook my head frantically. "N-n-no r-reason. W-What happened then?"

Temari stared at me in disbelief and then shook me violently. "ONLY THE UNTHINKABLE AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!!!"

"M-Me? What did I do?" I asked.

"The l-lo… y'know when we were t-talking about t-that thing this m-morning… the… the l-love thing," Temari stuttered and lightly blushed. She let go of me and looked down at her shoes.

"Yes wha-" My eyes widened. "Temari… do you have a crush on someone at school?"

Temari nodded and turned even redder. "Then why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you tell this to Nadeshiko? Girls love to talk about boys."

Temari shook her head. She mumbled, "I can't talk to Nadeshiko or Rhythm about this. You're not my first choice either but it's eating me alive."

"Okay then, I'll listen and then I'll tease you later," I smiled. Temari groaned.

"The truth is… I kinda like two boys…" Temari said quietly.

"Two? Two timing only causes trouble. Rhythm's situation should have taught you that," I said.

"I can't help it. It just kind of happened," Temari said.

I sighed. "Alright, who do you like?"

"Well, I-I like your br-brother, D-Daichi."

I smirked. "Daichi? Temari and Daichi sitting in a tree k-"

"If you finish that song I'll slice you to bits!" Temari threatened.

I laughed. Temari's threats weren't as scary when she was blushing like a fire truck.

"Fine. Who's the other guy?" I asked with a smile.

Temari looked sad and got very quiet. "The other boy that I like is the reason why I can't tell anyone else. No one would approve of him. The other guy is Musashi Sanjou."

I yelled, "A SANJ-"

Temari clamped her hand over my mouth and whispered, "Be quiet! Someone might hear you."

"A Sanjou? Are you out of your mind Temari? You know what happened to your cousin! Sanjous are nothing but bad news."

"He's nothing like Kairi. You can't blame him for something that his brother did," She protested.

I paused. "While we're on the subject of blaming people, I have to ask you a question."

My expression turned and I stared directly at Temari. I could tell that Temari knew I was going to talk about something that she didn't want to discuss.

"This morning, in English class, did you help Rhythm to cheat?" I asked bluntly.

Temari gasped and started to tremble in fear. "How did you-"

"I saw," I said and my bangs covered my eyes. Tears began to pour out of Temari's eyes and she sobbed uncontrollably. Temari's body shook worse and she fell to her knees.

"So it's true…"

Temari cried bitterly. "P-Please if you r-report it, ask the teacher t-to blame it o-on me. It's m-my fault. I-I forced him t-to do it. Pl-Please d-don't tell R-Rhythm either. It's not his f-fault that h-he has to…"

"There's no excuse. I hate cheaters like you," I said coldly and walked out of the room, leaving her alone to waste her pathetic tears.

I took out my cell phone and dialed Nagi's number. I needed something to take my mind off this s***.

**

* * *

**

The Old Basketball Courts

I walked all the way to the basketball courts and I still didn't feel any better. Nagihiko hadn't shown up yet. Most probably, he was signing basketball equipment at the mall or something. Nagihiko took his basketball career a lot more serious than I took my soccer career.

_*Swish*_

I looked up. Nagihiko was finally here. He retrieved his basketball and expertly dribbled it over to me.

"Hey Kukai, you wanted to talk about something?" Nagihiko asked with a smile.

"Yeah," I said to him.

Nagihiko and I played a relatively laid back game but Nagihiko was still winning. While we played, I told Nagi what happened at school all the way to the Temari incident.

Nagihiko jumped and scored another basket. "I can see why you would be troubled by all of this. Temari is wrong to let Rhythm cheat but…"

I picked up the ball and dribbled it. I growled, "But what? You just told me that I was right! What more is there to it?"

Nagihiko crossed his arms across his chest and shouted, "Listen to yourself Kukai! Why are you so angry?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry Nagihiko. I don't know why I'm acting like this. Please continue what you were saying," I said dejectedly.

"But maybe you don't have the whole story. Temari doesn't like to cheat so maybe she has a reason for doing it. Take the time to listen and you might just find something worthwhile," Nagihiko winked at me and smiled.

"Thanks Nagihiko. You're the best! I need to do something important now. Bye!"

I ran back to the Fujisaki mansion quickly. I had to find Temari right away.

"Temari! Temari!" I called out and ran upstairs. I soon found Temari's room and I flung the door open.

"Temari! I'm sorry!" I said and ran to her curled up figure on her bed. I hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please give me a second chance," I said and hugged her a little tighter.

"What… is going on?" Temari mumbled. She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Were you sleeping Temari?" I asked. Temari slowly nodded. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. I'm fully awake now," Temari said, "Did you say something before?"

"Yeah, I want to apologize for overreacting. I want to know the real story. Why did you help Rhythm to cheat?' I asked. Temari eyes turned sad.

"You might want to stop hugging me first," Temari said.

I shook my head. "Nah. You look like if you're going to cry again."

Temari sighed, "I felt sorry for him. That's why I helped him to cheat."

"You felt sorry for him? Why? He didn't study hard enough or something?"

Temari bit her lip. "No… you don't understand. It's something much more serious than that… you see. . . Rhythm is dyslexic."

* * *

Amethyst: Yeah as I said before I am not trying to Mary Sue Rhythm because he is my favourite chara in Shugo Chara but because I needed to push along the storyline and Temari was not the best candidate.

Kukai: So what is going to happen next?

Temari: A continuation most probably.

Amethyst: You're right! I have to write a part two for this chapter and hopefully it will be up soon. Read and review please.


	15. To Make Family Matters Worse Part II

Amethyst: I have finished part two of the chapter: To Make Family Matters Worse.

Temari: Yay! You're making my life worse!!! I'll could just take up my naginata and KILL you!!!! *smiles*

Amethyst: The part that freaks me out the most is that she actually sounded happy.

Nadeshiko: That's usually what happens before she sends you to the hospital.

Kukai: I'm glad it never happened to me!

Temari: Souma, my best friend!!!!

Kukai: I spoke too soon! RUN!!!!!!!

Amethyst: I'm right behind you!!!!!

Rhythm: I guess that only leaves two of us to the disclaimer.

Kusu Kusu: Nope! It's me, you and Nade-chan!

Rhythm: Kusu! When did you get here?

Kusu Kusu: Not too long ago Rizu-kun. I can't stay away from you for too long. You know that I lov-

Nadeshiko: Oh no... NOT IN FRONT OF ME! I guess I have to do the disclaimer by myself. Ice Amethyst 12 does not own Shugo Chara! Please enjoy and review.

* * *

"Rhythm is dyslexic?" I asked. Temari nodded. I can't believe I never noticed.

"Rhythm knew everything in order to pass that test but he couldn't read the questions properly so… I had to help him. He was against it at first but I managed to persuade him into letting me help," Temari explained.

"Aren't there people who can help you with disabilities like that?" I asked. Temari nodded.

"Yes but his problem can't be solved so easily. There's a long story connected to all of this," Temari said sadly.

"_Don't you __**ever**__ say __**anything**__ about Temari and Rhythm's parents around them! Nothing at all!"_

Somehow the warning that Nadeshiko had given me some time back echoed clearly in my head. I shook it off. If the story involved their parents I had to know so that I could help them just like I was helping Nadeshiko. I wouldn't be fair that I was asking them for help with Nadeshiko but I didn't help them in return.

"Temari, do you mind sharing it with me?"

Temari said, "No, it actually feels kind of good to talk to someone about my problems. This story begins from a long time ago when Rhythm and I were just four years old."

**FLASHBACK**

_Ever since Rhythm and I were born, we were always together and our best friends were our cousins, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko were a year older than us but they still liked to play with us. We didn't have any other friends because there were no children in our neighborhood and we were homeschooled by our mother._

"_I did it!" Rhythm cheered._

_I smiled. "Really? You learnt your ABC?"_

_Rhythm nodded happily. "Mommy makes it easy!"_

"_I'm glad Rhythm," Mom smiled and gave him a hug._

"_What can we do next?" Rhythm asked cheerfully._

"_What I'm doing," I said, "Writing my name and learning little rhyming words."_

_Mom always took good care of us by herself. It was always like this. Dad always came home after our bedtime and left for work before we woke up. She said that he worked all the time because he cared for us and that we should always be grateful for our father. Mom always had a way of giving us a positive outlook on life even when we were sad. Rhythm and I loved our parents dearly._

_When we woke up the next day, I knew that everything was going to be different. For once, Dad was at home on a cell phone and mom was lying motionlessly on the floor. She looked extremely pale and sick._

_I ran over to her screaming, "Mommy! Mommy! Get up! Wake up now!" Mom didn't move and her eyes barely fluttered open. I started to cry and bawl loudly. Rhythm shakily hugged me and tried to not cry himself._

"_The ambulance will be here for her soon," Dad said._

"_W-What is an ambulance? Will it t-take mommy a-away?" Rhythm cried._

"_Yes, but if she doesn't go, she will never get better," He said and I continued to sob bitterly._

_Mom was taken away and father hired more maids to take care of us while he worked and went on business trips. No one was allowed to tell us anything about our mother's condition but they were to fulfill all of our requests. We also had a tutor but he wasn't very good at teaching us. He rushed through new topics so fast that even I didn't understand._

_We were always alone with the maids unless we were with our tutor or our cousins. Life at home became extremely depressing. Eventually, we lost our appetites, began to sleepwalk and had to get therapists. We constantly begged for our mother and refused to obey anyone until we got to see her. For the sake of our health and sanity, our therapists told our father that we would never get better unless we had contact with our mother. Finally, we were allowed one phone call to our mother a year later when we were five._

"_Hello?" I tentatively asked. We had it speaker phone so that we could both hear._

"_Hello Temari."_

_I smiled for the first time in a good few months. "Mommy! Are you coming back soon? Do you feel well? Can we-"_

_I heard a weak laugh from the phone. "Slow down with the questions Temari. Is your brother there as well?"_

"_Yes mom," Rhythm replied happily._

"_Wonderful. How are you my dears? It is so lonely here without you. I miss you every day."_

"_We're fine and we miss you too mommy," I said with a single rolling down my cheek._

_Rhythm said, "Daddy didn't tell us anything about you and we were bad when you were gone."_

"_Children, you can never be bad but you can behave badly. There is a difference. What did you do?"_

"_We didn't eat at breakfast, lunch or dinner time. We didn't speak when we were spoken to. We didn't do anything that we were told until we got to see you but we only get to talk to you," I said._

"_The two of you did all of that because I had to leave? I am grateful to have such caring children but remember what I always say."_

_Rhythm and I said, "Good manners, respect and consideration for others are the necessities of a good heart."_

_We knew these words by heart although we didn't fully understand all of them. All the same, we knew that we supposed to be nice and kind children._

"_Exactly and that means you have some fixing of your hearts to do."_

"_Yes mommy."_

"_Will you be coming back? Will we ever get to see you again?" I asked hopefully._

_There was silence for a few seconds. "Temari and Rhythm… please listen to me very carefully. I am still very sick and for right now, I have to stay in Spain. It's the only way that I can get better but I promise that we'll see each other again."_

"_But mommy… isn't Spain far away?" Rhythm said sadly._

"_Please don't be sad my dears. Be good children for me and we will see each other again. Goodbye."_

"_Goodbye mommy and please get better," We said._

_After our phone call, we kept our promise to mom and behaved much better. The maids continued to take care of us and we tried to maintain a happy life without our parents. A year later, I had a bad asthma attack and had to be taken to the hospital. __**(6 yrs old)**_

"_Temari! Temari! You're awake," Rhythm said. My eyes opened slowly. Everything was white and Rhythm stood next to me smiling._

"_What… h-happened?" I coughed. Rhythm frowned._

"_You had an asthma attack. You collapsed and you weren't breathing. I thought… I thought… that you were going to leave… just like m-mom," He cried._

"_I won't ever leave you," I smiled weakly. A doctor came over to my bed and smiled._

"_I see that someone feels better," He said. I nodded. The doctor turned to Rhythm. "Are you her brother?"_

"_Yes I am sir," Rhythm said politely and bowed._

"_When your sister had her asthma attack, we had to contact your legal guardian. Your father had left you with your maids but we recommended that you stay with a direct family member in case we have a reoccurrence of this incident. Your aunt will now be taking care of you until your father is able to take proper care of you."_

"_Thank you," Rhythm said and then the doctor left._

"_Did you understand anything he said?" I asked with a small, weak smile._

"_Not a thing other than we're going to stay at Auntie's house," Rhythm replied._

"_Good. That's all I understood too. Grownups should learn how to speak simple Japanese," I said with a laugh._

_Then we stayed at Auntie's house with Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. We were happy because Auntie was nice and we could play with our cousins every day. Rhythm and I had to attend the same private school as our Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. It was bad at first but it got better after we made some friends. Soon, we turned seven years old. Auntie, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko gave us gifts and made a birthday cake for us. Mom called us again for our birthday and something came in the mail._

"_Temari-hime! Guess what?" Rhythm ran into my room with a big smile._

"_What is it?" I asked and turned off the television._

"_Dad sent us something," He said and put down the box in front of us. I smiled brightly and my eyes sparkled. Dad had never sent us anything before. Not even for any of our birthdays in the past. It was a medium sized box and looked like it could hold in a reasonable amount of things. I shakily touched the cardboard box and I began to think of what could be inside. There was a small piece of paper taped to the side of the box but as soon as I read it my happy mentality sank through the floor past my shoes. Rhythm looked at me worriedly and I fought to maintain a happy smile._

"_Rhythm… this package is for you… only," I tried not to look disappointed and pushed to box towards him. "Go ahead and open it. I'm sure it's something great."_

_Rhythm frowned. "Nagihiko said it was from Dad so I thought it was for both of us since it's our birthday. I don't want to open it anymore if you don't have anything."_

"_It's okay with me. Just open it and be happy."_

"_Only if you open it with me," Rhythm said. I quickly nodded and we both opened the box. Inside were a collection of super-expensive toy cars, cool clothes and an envelope._

_I wiped my eyes vigorously; stopping the tears that were about to form. I really wished that Dad had gotten me something nice. I picked up the envelope and handed it to Rhythm. Rhythm dumped the contents on the floor in front of us. I stared in shock and my heart slowed down a bit. I could feel the burning tears stinging my eyes. In front of us lay V.I.P passes to amusement parks, the circus and a whole bunch of other cool events. Rhythm picked up a little note that fell with the passes. He stared at it for a while and then handed it to me._

"_You read it. I don't understand it," Rhythm said._

_I held back a sniffle and my smile was faltering. "I'll read it but we should tell Auntie about your reading problem. She might be able to help you like how mom used to." Rhythm nodded._

_I took a deep breath and read the hurtful words. "Dear Rizumu, I am so sorry that I couldn't come to see you for your birthday. I hope that you are happy with the gifts that I sent you. Have a happy birthday. Love, Dad."_

_My voice was cracking and I knew that I couldn't hold out much longer. "I-I'm tired so can y-you let m-me get some rest? Thanks, b-bye." I pushed Rhythm out of my room and fell down crying. Dad had forgotten about me. I tried to stop crying and breathe properly or else I would have another asthma attack. I skipped dinner and fell asleep in my misery. This was the worst birthday ever._

_I had completely forgotten about Rhythm's reading problem in my sadness. At the end of the next year and we got our reports, I had an excellent report but Rhythm didn't. Nearly all of his subject areas were low especially English. __**(8 yrs old)**_

"_Rhythm, this report card isn't very good. You barely made it into the next grade. You have to go to summer school to make up for it," She said. Rhythm looked ultimately disappointed. It hurt me to see him like this._

"_Auntie… it's not Rhythm's fault. He just has a problem with reading, writing and spelling. Mom said that he had dy-dys…" I stuttered. I couldn't exactly remember the word but Auntie knew what I meant._

_Auntie's face turned serious. She asked, "Dyslexia? Rhythm is dyslexic?" I nodded._

"_Rhythm this is serious. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Auntie asked. Rhythm apologized for not saying anything and then he mouthed 'thanks' to me._

"_Why don't you two go up to your room and play?" Auntie smiled._

"_Okay Auntie," We said and left._

_When we had come home, Auntie seemed very tired and the next day, Rhythm was to be tutored at home while the rest of us went to school. _

"_Temari-hime, you're back!" Rhythm said and hugged me the minute I walked through the door._

"_Why are you so glad to see me? Didn't you have a good time at home?" I asked._

_Rhythm shook his head vigorously. "No! My tutor is awful. He speaks really fast; he is very impatient with me and he's really, really scary. I'm not sure if I can learn well with him."_

"_Um… Rhythm… can I talk to you for a minute in p-private?" Nadeshiko mumbled._

"_Okay," He said and followed her away into another room. When they came back Rhythm looked sad and hurt._

"_What's wrong?" I asked worriedly._

"_I-It's nothing," He said._

_I put my hand on his shoulder and he tensed. I said, "You're lying. Tell me what's bothering y-"_

"_-I SAID IT'S NOTHING!!!" Rhythm yelled with angry eyes and slapped my hand away._

"_Ouch!!!" I screamed. My hand was red and it hurt badly. It felt like if a rock had dropped on it. Hot tears sprung from my eyes._

"_I-I'm sorry," I mumbled from in my pain. Rhythm looked extremely shocked at he had done. He took a few shaky steps back and ran away._

"_Let me see your hand," Nadeshiko said. I carefully placed it in hers and checked it. "It's not that bad. It's only been scratched a bit. The pain should go away by tomorrow. Rhythm never meant to hurt you Temari. I shouldn't have spoken to him," Nadeshiko said and carefully let go of my hand._

_When the accident happened, we were thirteen years old. We were forced to leave our Auntie's house and move to France in Europe because of our father's orders._

"_I don't want to leave! I'm not leaving!!!!"I screamed as I was dragged away from the house._

"_We don't want to go!!!!" Rhythm shouted, "She needs us!!! Nadeshiko needs us more than ever!!!!!"_

"_Shut up you little runts! Your father paid us a good amount of money to send you off to France!" The men said as they carried us off into a black limo. We screamed, thrashed and cried when they pushed us inside; closed the door and drove away from the house._

_France was much different than Japan. The culture, the language, the food and the people were all so strange. None of our maids could speak Japanese so we had to gesture for what we wanted and learn conversational French. We were home-schooled again by a tutor since going to a French school would be more difficult. Our tutor could only speak a limited amount of Japanese so learning was hard for us especially Rhythm._

_After spending about three months in France, we were moved to Italy. We encountered the same difficulties and then our father ordered more men to take us to another country. We moved from place to place, only staying for a short while. We went to England, Czech Republic, Denmark and Austria. When we were fifteen, we were finally moved to Spain. We were happy about this new location since we might get to see mom but we soon figured out that seeing mom wasn't an option. Father made sure that we had full-time bodyguards that had been ordered not to allow us any information on our mother's whereabouts._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So you see we are behind in our studies because of our father's choice to move us all around Europe and having to learn different languages. Rhythm hasn't had a proper teacher to him cope with his dyslexia since mom left. In one of the letters he received on our birthday, Dad said that he will let Rhythm take over the company when he gets older. Since he is the lucky one to be noticed by Dad, I'll do everything I can to help him and no one is going to stop me," Temari said firmly.

"Cheating is not a good method of trying to help Rhythm. It might just be making his problem worse," I said.

Temari sighed. "I know but… it isn't easy getting a tutor for Rhythm. Auntie is usually very busy with the dance school so she can't take the time out to find someone with the right qualities to help him. Even if she manages to find someone, most people will be thinking more about how much we pay them than Rhythm's education because of our surname."

"What about your father? Can't he find someone?" I asked.

"Every person that my father has picked has been way too strict or very impatient. Besides I can't talk to him," Temari said sadly and her eyes drifted to the floor.

"He's your father. You should be able to talk to him."

Temari bit her lip and shook her head. "Dad travels a lot and we haven't seen him since we were four years old. Dad likes Rhythm a whole lot more than me. I don't even know if he even cares about my existence."

"That… sucks."

"Yeah… I know. If I could have any three things in the world, I'd wish that my Dad noticed and cared about me. Secondly, I would wish that mom could come back to Japan with us and then, I would want my family back together. Not just Rhythm, mom, dad and me but all of the Fujisakis."

"Only those three?" I asked. Temari quickly nodded her head.

"Okay Cinderella, I'm going to have to leave you now," I said with a smile and began to leave her room.

"Um… Souma!" Temari shouted. I turned. "T-Thank you… for listening," She said with a small blush. Temari was slightly embarrassed. After all, she doesn't thank people and really mean it that often.

I smiled. "No problem."

I left Temari's room. My investigation was taking another course. I thought that only Nadeshiko and Nagihiko had problems but apparently, it extended to the whole family. I groaned. This Fujisaki family problem fixing thing was hard work. I headed towards Rhythm's room. He was my next person to investigate. I knocked on the door.

"Come on in."

I stepped into his very messy room. I mean it was even messier than my brothers' rooms and I thought they were the kings of messy. Clothes were scattered across the ground, CDs, video games, movies, sports equipment and practically anything else you can think of.

"What do you want Kukai?" Rhythm asked. He barely looked up at me because he was playing a video game.

"I want to talk to you about the test we had this morning," I said and leaned against the wall.

"What about it?"

"I saw Temari helping you to cheat," I blurted out.

"What about it?" He asked again. Rhythm continued to play his game and didn't even flinch at what I had just said.

I froze for a moment. I didn't know what to say. I didn't think that he would react like this.

"Don't you feel guilty because you cheated?" I asked.

Rhythm chuckled a bit. "No, why should I?"

I was quickly getting nowhere because Rhythm was being difficult.

"Turn it off," I said.

"No," Rhythm said. I walked up to Rhythm and yanked the controller out of his hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" He said and reached for it. Luckily, I was taller than he was. I pressed the power button on his PS3 and everything turned off.

"You're not going to ignore me Rhythm! I'm not leaving until I get some proper answers!" I shouted at him.

Rhythm glared at me and said, "Fine! I'll answer your dumb questions!"

I would have liked to let him cool off his anger first and then talk to him but if I didn't act now, he would probably refuse to talk me later.

"Why did you let your sister help you to cheat?" I asked. Rhythm looked away from me and his anger faded ever so slightly from his face.

"I'm not answering that," He mumbled.

I sighed. "Rhythm, I know that you're dyslexic."

"Y-You do?" He asked and his eyes widened in surprise and fear. I nodded.

"Temari told me. She said that you were against cheating at first. Why did you change your mind?"

Rhythm kept avoiding eye-contact and his anger was replaced by fear and anxiety. I guess my knowledge of his dyslexia really made a difference.

"I-I did it for her," He replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"T-Temari is treated unfairly by our father. I am his favorite because he wants me to inherit his company. Temari has always stayed by my side even when my situation looked completely hopeless. She knows that learning is harder for me since no one can find anyone to help me. One day, Temari offered to help me cheat in tests. I refused and she cried. I couldn't figure out why she was sad but I soon did. Temari wanted a chance to prove to Dad that she was useful. Helping me to impress him and inherit the company is her way of doing something pleasing to him. I know that cheating is wrong but I can't let her live her life in sadness forever."

"… so what you're saying is… you don't want to cheat but you're doing it so that Temari can be happy that she's helping you do something that your father would like?"

"Yeah, she wants to make our b****** of a father happy," Rhythm grumbled.

"What's so bad about your Dad?"

Rhythm's expression turned to a look of pure disgust. "We only saw our father once in our lives. When we turned seven and every year after that, he sends me expensive gifts. Temari has never received anything at all from him. Then there was that one time…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_Um… Rhythm… can I talk to you for a minute in p-private?" Nadeshiko mumbled._

"_Okay," I said and followed her away into another room. Nagihiko was inside as well._

_Nadeshiko twirled a lock of her hair and stuttered. "Y-Yesterday, I overheard m-my mom talking… w-with your… father."_

_My eyes widened and I immediately attacked her with questions. "Really? How did you know that it was him? Was it on the phone or did he actually come here? What did they say to each other? What happened?"_

_Nadeshiko looked up at her brother. Nagihiko simply said, "I told you that he would act like this. I don't think he would want to hear it."_

"_I do. Please tell me," I pleaded._

_Nadeshiko swallowed nervously. "I was going to the living room when I saw him talking to my mom. He was yelling at Baaya-san and fired her without mom's permission. Then mom started yelling at him for what he did and he slapped her."_

"_D-Dad did that?" I tentatively asked. Nadeshiko sadly nodded. "What happened next?" I asked in shock._

"_I'm sorry. I was too scared to eavesdrop anymore. I ran away and hid but when he left, I heard something else my mom said." Nadeshiko skeptically looked up at me. I think she was contemplating on whether to tell me anything more because of my hurt, sad face. "She said that she had to find a private tutor for you to your father's approval."_

"_Dad was the reason behind me getting a private tutor," I whispered sadly, "I can't believe that Dad was so mean to Auntie. Mom said that he was a good person. Sh-She lied to us."_

"_I think Temari might be getting tired of waiting. Maybe we should go back now," Nadeshiko said._

_When we came back, Temari looked at me and she saw how unhappy I was._

"_What's wrong?" She asked worriedly._

"_I-It's nothing," I said._

_She put her hand on my shoulder and I tensed. She said, "You're lying. Tell me what's bothering y-"_

"_-I SAID IT'S NOTHING!!!" I yelled with angry eyes and slapped her hand away._

"_Ouch!!!" Temari screamed. Her hand turned red and she whimpered. My slap must have hurt her badly. Tears started to run down Temari's cheeks and I felt a million invisible needles stab me. I desperately wished that I could tell her 'I'm sorry' but the words never came. I was just as bad as father when he hit Auntie._

"_I-I'm sorry," Temari mumbled in pain. I was shocked. How could I have hit my twin sister? How could I be such a monster? I took a shaky step back and then another until I found enough strength to run away._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"It took so long for me to apologize for that. I never meant to get angry. I just… was ashamed of Dad and I didn't want her to know what a terrible person he is. It would crush her just like that other time that I tried to make her happy," Rhythm said sadly. "I gave her a birthday present and told her that Dad bought it for her. You should have seen how happy she was until she found out the truth. She didn't speak to me for five months. Temari hasn't had many happy moments in her life so it would be cruel to do anything else to make her sad," Rhythm said quietly with a gloomy look.

"I guess you're right with that last statement. Well, it's has been nice talking to you Rhythm. I have to go and complete my investigation," I said and left Rhythm's room.

I walked downstairs and went to the dance room. Mrs. Fujisaki was inside setting up the room for Nadeshiko and Temari's dance lesson. She saw me and smiled warmly.

"Hi Mrs. Fujisaki," I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Kukai-kun. Is everything alright?" I asked.

I scratched my head and said, "I'm okay. Mrs. Fujisaki, I need to ask you a question about when Temari and Rhythm's father last came here, right after you learnt that he was dyslexic."

Mrs. Fujisaki looked at me with a serious face laden with suspicion. She remained silent for a few seconds and stared at me.

"How did you find out about all of this?" She asked.

"I asked Temari and Rhythm some questions because…" I bit my lip and exhaled. "…something happened at school."

Mrs. Fujisaki's cool composure remained but she still looked very wary of my intentions with my newly accumulated information.

"Do you mind telling me what exactly happened at school?" She asked in that responsible, deathly parent tone.

"Um… you see… Rhythm's dyslexia is causing some… er… problems for both Temari and him. I'm sorry for not telling you everything but it wouldn't be right if I told you what happened. Temari and Rhythm should tell you that," I said.

"I see… so…" Mrs. Fujisaki deliberately paused, "… why should I tell you what happened back then? You're not a Fujisaki; you're not related to them in any way and you are not able to inform me on a situation that is affecting them in school."

"I… I have to know Mrs. Fujisaki. I have to help them. I have to find to way to fulfill Temari's wish and bring their family back together," I said.

Mrs. Fujisaki smiled amusingly. "I'm sorry Kukai but I'm afraid that a task like that is impossible; even more so for a child like you."

"I'm eighteen, therefore, I'm legally an adult," I said haughtily. Mrs. Fujisaki laughed.

"You really are serious about this, aren't you?"

I grinned determinedly. "I haven't let down my friends yet and there's no way that I'm going to start now. Temari and Rhythm's happiness is more important than my own. I'll do whatever it takes to help."

"I'll tell you what happened Kukai but…" She smirked, "… on one condition."

"Name your price," I said confidently. She told me and I smirked.

"Consider it done," I said.

"Right after I had let Temari and Rhythm go to their rooms, he turned up at the house…"

**FLASHBACK**

_I was sitting in the living room, looking over some documents for the dance school. They were very important so I was trying to get them finished and signed by this afternoon. Little did I know that that would not be happening._

_"Excuse me Fujisaki-sama, your brother-in-law is here to see you," A maid said._

_"Ryuji is here? Please show him in," I said and took off my reading glasses. I rose from my seat and prepared for the worst. My brother-in-law had never come to visit ever since he was married and I preferred it that way. Ryuji had a strict, business-like personality that always left me in a foul mood afterwards. _

_A man in about his late twenties to early thirties walked in dressed a neat black suit with a dark blue tie. He had long dark purple hair and amethyst eyes. He proceeded to greet his sister-in-law and took off his jacket to give it to the maid, that was, before the maid tripped over his foot and fell._

_"Terrible co-ordination; you could never work for me. I guess the clumsy ones will always be of a lower class," He said in a smooth voice with a small smirk._

_I stared down Ryuji with an angry glare. The maid quickly stood to her feet with small tears forming in her eyes. I knew that Ryuji's comment would hurt her more physical pain because she grew up in poverty and was trying to do her job well to provide for her five children._

"_I'm v-very s-sorry Sir. It won't ever happen a-again."_

"_You're smarter than I give you credit for. You're right. It won't ever happen again," He turned to me. "Fumiko, fire her."_

_The maid gasped in terror and she began to sob._

"_Why would I do such a thing Ryuji? She has been a good worker and she only made one mistake," I argued without raising my voice._

"_One costly little mistake is enough for her to leave. Clumsiness and bad co-ordination isn't at all beneficial to her job, therefore, it means that she clearly doesn't want her job. What if these same qualities were displayed in a more serious situation?" He asked and turned to the maid with a smile. "What is your name?"_

_The maid was too overwhelmed and was sobbing uncontrollably. Ryuji sighed._

_"See Fumiko? I don't know why you persist in keeping her here. She doesn't even respond to those in higher authority," He said, "I think the question was simple enough for one with the intelligence of a mere child. What is your name?"_

_"Ryuji!" I interjected with a warning tone._

_"Be quiet, Fumiko!" He said._

_"Toudou Baaya," The maid replied._

_"What did you say?" Ryuji asked._

_"I said my name was Toudou Baaya," The maid said a little louder, slightly muffled by her crying._

_"That's better. Toudou Baaya, you are here forth banished from this house and if you ever come near here again I won't hesitate to call the police. You may take your leave now."_

_"Please give me a second chance. I beg of you Fujisaki-sama," The maid pleaded, bowing on her knees._

_Ryuji smirked. "I didn't think that you understood me the first time. You are trespassing right now and I will contact the police if you don't leave immediately."_

_The maid left the house, crying hysterically._

_"Now with that gone out of the way, how are you Fumiko?" He smiled. His smile always appeared to be warm and pleasant but his heart was as black as coal._

_"You just banished one of my best maids! How am I supposed to feel?!?" I screamed._

_"Hmm… let me see… thankful. Yes, that is the right word," Ryuji said if he had taken it into deep consideration._

"_I could never be thankful for anything that you've done! This household is perfectly fine without your input!"_

"_I did what is best for this household! Surely would you wouldn't want people like that around the children!" Ryuji said in a partially angry tone. Ryuji almost never yelled; it wasn't in his personality._

_"Who gave you permission to decide what is right for this household?!? After all, you are the one that left your children in my care!!"_

_"I don't need permission! I am a genuine Fujisaki while you're just married into the family! I have more power over you especially after your husband left you!"_

_I was seeing red now. How dare he insult me and then bring up the subject of his brother into this._

"_Daisuke never left me. In fact, he's just like you! He keeps working; never takes time off to see his kids and has no clue of his duty as a father!"_

_"Shut up and don't you ever speak of me like that!" Ryuji said on the borderline of shouting._

"_No! You're just a self-obsessed bi***!" _

_*SLAP!*_

_I fell down in pain but I didn't cry. I could never let a man like this have the satisfaction of my defeat. I glared up into his evil, dark eyes which were filled with anger and hate. I felt sorry for such sweet and innocent children like Temari and Rhythm to be related to this monster._

_"Now that you've learnt your place…" He said with a smirk on his face, "… how are my children?"_

_"They are fine..." I said and then added quietly, "… without you."_

_"May I see them?" Ryuji asked. I intensified my glare. I wouldn't even let them go near him even if they were in the same room. _

_"One of the maids took them to the park," I lied smoothly._

_"Isn't that a pity? I especially wanted to see my son, Rizumu," He sighed, "I guess it doesn't matter where they are because I have decided that they are to return now. Rizumu doesn't need to spend the whole day at the park when he could be more meaningful things. Once he is the right age and his grades are good enough, I will give him the company and he will inherit my intelligence."_

_I smirked a little and said, "Your intelligence… that was purchased. Your intelligence that needed-"_

_Ryuji clenched his teeth and seethed, "Shut. Up. Woman."_

"… _intense care and attention because… of your dyslexia."_

"_The past doesn't matter Fumiko. Neither of my children has dyslexia so it is not a problem. I would like you to hire Rizumu a private tutor instead of sending him to that school with the others. It would give him a chance to sharpen his skills instead of being stuck in a miserable class with a bunch of ten year olds," Ryuji said._

"_Your children turned eight last month," I said._

"_It's practically the same thing," He said._

"_If you have such big plans for Rizumu, what are you going to do about your daughter, Temari?"_

_"You are in control of that dance school at the moment, right? Just teach her how to dance. That will give her something to do while Rizumu is studying to become as successful as I am. Oh wait… she will have to compete with your daughter, Sakura, wouldn't she?"_

"_Her name is Nadeshiko," I said._

"_Right… Hana…"_

"_Nadeshiko."_

"_Whatever that's your problem, isn't it? Women in this house are inferior to men and should remain as such. Since I can't have the pleasure of seeing my children, I must take my leave. Good afternoon Fumiko."_

_And with that said, Ryuji left without a care in the world._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I haven't seen their father since then. I'm sure that even Temari and Rhythm have forgotten what their father looks like if they have even seen him at all," Mrs. Fujisaki finished.

I folded my arms across my chest and closed my eyes to think. There had to be a simple, non-sophisticated way of solving this problem. Temari and Rhythm's problem was much simpler than Nadeshiko's so it shouldn't take as long to solve. How and when did the problem even start? I bit my lip and thought harder.

"Let's see… there was no problem when their mother was living with them. She took care of them and she was good at helping Rhythm handle his dyslexia. She had to leave when she got sick and their father was never at home so the problem started when…" I mumbled and then paused for a moment. My eyes widened. Had I finally stumbled on the right answer? "Mrs. Fujisaki…"

"Yes Kukai…" She answered.

"Do you happen to have Rhythm and Temari's parents' contact information?" I asked.

"Ryuji did give me his cell phone number in case something were to happen to his _precious _Rizumu but only Ryuji knows where their mother is in Spain," She replied.

"Hmm… I'm going to need it," I started to pace around the room. "I think it's time for a family reunion and a little heart to heart conversation."

* * *

Amethyst: Yeah so I'm done for right now. I don't know when I'll get to update the next chapter but I'll try to finish it as soon as possible. Also, I should be writing another story soon. Don't bother to check my profile for a summaries or anything because I haven't done anything with my profile since forever. If I do happen to post summaries for my story ideas, I'll let you know.

Kukai: Are you done talking yet?

Amethyst: Are you done flirting with Nadeshiko yet?

Kukai: Huh? What? I never... ugh!!!

Rhythm: You're stuck with us teasing you for life dude.

Kukai: Thanks, I couldn't be more thankful.

Temari: I know, right?

Kukai: Sarcasm intended.

Amethyst: Anyway, before Kukai gets has to run for his life again. I want to say. . . READ and REVIEW! I think everyone predicted that already. *sweatdrop*


	16. Meet my Dad

Amethyst: Sorry for the long update but I had writer's block; I was lazy and exams are around the corner. I couldn't forget you guys that easily though. Thank you: **ILoveNagihiko, xoBitterSweetox and Ryoko's Lost Memories.**

Rhythm: She loves us too much!

Temari: She loves us so much that she will make the Souma kid propose to Nade and have a kid!

Amethyst: Ye- wait a second, that's not anywhere in the story! That's in the epilogue!

Temari: At least I tried to speed up the process.

Kukai: Shuddup you guys! Leave my relationship alone. Why don't you mess with Rhythm's relationship?

Amethyst: Rhythm and Kusu are cute together but their future is almost certain while yours isn't if you don't make a move now.

Kukai: But you just said that Nade and I will be together in the epilogue.

Amethyst: You can always change the future, can't we?

Kukai: Evil.

Amethyst: I love you too Kukai. Now do the disclaimer.

Kukai: Ice Amethyst 12 does not own Shugo Chara but nonetheless enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

Kukai's P.O.V

The next day, afterschool, I lay on my bed in my room and I sighed. Between my fingers, I rolled a small slip of paper that had one phone number; Ryuji's cell phone number. How was I going to fix this? I knew that this had to be well planned and not some situation that I jumped into blindly. However, organization was not my area of expertise.

I stared at the piece of paper and I wondered what would happen if I called him. Ryuji didn't seem like the type of person who would be easy to talk to or easy to convince. I sighed again.

"How on earth could I get him to go somewhere private to fix things with his kids?" I grumbled. "The only thing that he cares about is…" My eyes lit up and I smiled. "I am such a genius!"

Ryuji wouldn't go anywhere for **both** of his children or anything un-business related but he **would **go for his favourite and only son, Rizumu. Then I groaned because I realized this plan had another flaw.

"Rhythm hates his father's guts," I muttered, "but the plan would work if I told their dad that I was asking on Rhythm's behalf."

I pulled out my cell phone and carefully dialed the number on the paper. I pressed the phone to my ear and silently hoped that this would work.

"_Hello, Fujisaki Ryuji speaking."_

"Hello Mr. Fu-"

"_If you are trying to prank call me; interest me in a useless product or if you are a prostitute, you're wasting your time, I'm not interested and I'm married."_

"Actually Mr. Fujisaki, I'm Kukai Souma, Rizumu's friend."

"_Rizumu's friends are none my concern so if you have nothing of substantial importance to say, I must end this trivial conversation."_

"Wait! Um… I'm calling you as a favor to him. You see… Rizumu really wants to talk to you and see you. He's kind of shy about it and he keeps saying that you're too busy to bother about him as an excuse."

"_I see. Timidity will not be beneficial to his future career so I must solve this immediately. I'm flying into Japan tomorrow so he can visit me at my office then. Goodbye."_

"Goodb- " I said, "He didn't even let me finish." Ryuji had ended the call and continued whatever he was doing before. "That wasn't exactly what I had in mind but it'll have to work. Now how do I get Rhythm and Temari to go?"

**

* * *

**

The Next Day (Afterschool)

**Temari's P.O.V**

"Hey Kukai!" I shouted to Kukai who was sitting at the sidelines of the basketball court. Kukai looked up and waved with his usual, silly grin.

"Hey, what's up? Are you ready to go? Rhythm's basketball practice is over," Kukai said as soon as we approached.

I nodded and nudged my cousin next to me. "Naginata club is over and I managed to drag Nadeshiko away from helping anymore teachers."

"What's so bad about lending a helping hand?" Nadeshiko asked.

"You were helping my history teacher put away textbooks while she graded my essay that I totally forgot about and scribbled down in fifteen minutes."

"Uh huh…" Kukai smirked, "… and that's a bad thing?"

"Mean people…" I grumbled. "Where's my brother?"

"I'm here," Rhythm said from behind me, "Sorry for the wait. I had to change out of my basketball uniform."

"We can leave since you're here now. The limo is waiting for us outside the school," Nadeshiko said. We walked towards the entrance of the school and found our limo. All of us stepped inside and took a seat.

"Oh no! I totally forgot!" Kukai shouted.

"What did you forget? Your brain? You usually leave that lying around the place," Rhythm said and I snickered.

Kukai glared at us and said, "No, I forgot that I have to shoot a commercial downtown. I'll catch a cab while you guys go home."

"We can take you there Kukai," Nadeshiko offered.

"Really?" Kukai's eyes sparkled and I rolled my eyes. I bet he didn't even have the money on him to catch a cab in the first place.

"I guess we can as long as you have directions," I said.

"I've been there already. I know where it is," Kukai said.

"Then let's go," Rhythm replied.

The limo started to move and I stared blankly ahead of me. Kukai was talking to Nadeshiko and Rhythm was listening to his iPod so I was left in boredom. I yawned and my eyelids grew heavy. I was a little tired because of naginata practice this afternoon. I carefully rested my head on my brother's shoulder. He slightly nodded to show that he didn't mind being my pillow and he shifted a little a bit to make both of us more comfortable. I childishly hugged Rhythm tightly and fell asleep.

* * *

Everyone was talking loudly and I was rudely awakened. I moaned a little and slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed them and I blinked a few times. I saw Nadeshiko and Rhythm arguing with Kukai.

"Kukai, are you sure you know where we are going?" Rhythm asked.

"Of course I do."

"Are you absolutely certain? We have been travelling for over an hour now and I'm beginning to feel sleepy too," Nadeshiko said.

Kukai scratched his head and waited a few seconds before he replied. "Actually… I have never been there using this way."

"What do you mean you've never been there using this way!" Rhythm shouted.

"He means that he's been there before but he used a different route to get there and he has no idea where we are so… we're lost," I said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Are we really lost Kukai?" Nadeshiko asked with a puppy dog look.

"M-maybe a little b-bit but we can stop and ask for directions," Kukai said half-convincingly with a nervous smile.

Kukai told the driver to stop the car and he ran outside to ask for directions. Through the window, I watched Kukai run up the steps of this huge building. My eyes drifted towards the sign on the building and I froze. My heart stopped for a few seconds and I forgot how to breathe. With a shaky hand, I managed to tap my brother next to me. He looked at my pale, trembling figure and immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Temari, calm down and breathe or you might get an asthma attack. Tell me what the problem is," Rhythm said in a serious tone.

"Look… w-window… building… si-sign… D-dad…" I managed to stutter out. Rhythm slowly pieced together my instructions although reading the sign might have been a little difficult.

"Out of all places to stop and ask for directions he had to go to Dad's company?" Rhythm groaned.

I tried to sit up properly and watched Kukai with mixed emotions. I simply didn't know how to feel right now. I really wanted to meet my father but the thought of seeing him made me feel extremely nervous. Kukai had reached the top of the stairs now and he walked towards the entrance. A guard stopped him and then in a matter of seconds Kukai was surrounded by guards and roughly dragged inside.

"Kukai!" Nadeshiko screamed, ran out of the car after him. Rhythm and I dashed out after Nadeshiko and hurried up the steps, two at a time. The guards at top were about stop us as well when we got closer.

"Outta my way!" Rhythm shouted and shoved two guards aside. Nadeshiko and I ran through the opening that he had created and swiftly slipped inside the building. We looked around frantically for Kukai and saw him calmly sitting down in a black, leather chair reading a comic book.

**Rhythm's P.O.V**

"Hi guys. It's about time you got here. I was beginning to think that my plan didn't work," Kukai looked and said with a grin.

"You planned this?" I asked with restrained anger lining my voice.

"Yeah, I remembered to use my brain today," Kukai said with a smile.

"You made me worry for nothing? I thought that something had happened to you Kukai," Nadeshiko said.

"I'm sorr-"

"You're what?" I roared and stepped closer towards Kukai. "You're sorry for tricking us into going in this sh**** building where my b****** of a father works? C'mon Temari, we're leaving; you too Nade."

"I'm sorry about lying to you all. I only wanted to give you the chance to straighten things with your father," Kukai apologized.

"I don't want to see him," I growled.

"I know you don't want him but you need to," Kukai replied.

"I don't have to do anything! He's an as*****!"

"Then tell him what you have to say. Let your Dad know what you think because if you don't, nothing will ever change," Kukai said firmly.

It made me furious to listen to Kukai's reasoning but I knew that he was right. If I didn't speak up now, the chances of anything getting better would remain at an all time low. I should see Dad but I didn't want Temari to be around. She didn't know anything about him and I knew that she would be crushed if she did.

I sighed and said, "I don't know if I-"

"Hello there! What are you kids doing here? Are you looking for someone?"

I looked across the room and saw a middle-aged woman who obviously worked here. She smiled at us and waited for a reply to her question.

"Um… n-"

The lady gasped in shock. "I don't believe it! Fujisaki-sama's children are in front of me! He never said anything about his kids visiting!"

"Fujisaki-sama has kids?"

"Are you serious? They're actually here?"

"Yeah and that hot soccer player, Kukai Souma, is with them!"

"I have to tell someone!"

"Oh sh**," I mumbled and nudged him as the news continued to spread. "Now you've done it Kukai."

"I'm sorry if you've suddenly become celebrities but this is normal for me," Kukai muttered back.

"I'm your father's assistant and I'll take you to him if you would follow me. Would you like a tour or anything?" She asked as lead us through the building.

"We're fine," Temari squeaked, looking very nervous from all the attention. We walked through the office in silence for a few minutes until no one was around.

"So I know the two of you are Fujisaki-sama's kids but I'm not sure about you," She said, referring to Nadeshiko. "And I don't know where you fit in." She pointed to Kukai.

Nadeshiko smiled. "I'm his niece."

"I'm their friend," Kukai said.

"Or enemy," I mumbled miserably.

"That's nice. Well, we're here at your Dad's office so I'll be leaving you now. Have a nice day," She said with a smile.

We stared at the huge double doors in front of us and I felt like running away. All of a sudden I didn't want to face my Dad anymore. I felt small and weak compared to him. I couldn't do this and there was no way that he would listen to a child like me.

"C'mon, the faster you do this, the faster we can leave and the better you will feel," Kukai said and gave me a slap on the back.

I stepped forward and knocked on the door. I heard nothing and sighed in relief. I stepped away from the door and began to walk away until…

"Come in."

I froze and slowly turned around to face the door. With a deep breath, I slowly pushed the doors open. I walked into the large, nicely-furnished room where he sat at a desk, talking on the telephone. I stared at him in shock because I now knew why his assistant immediately recognized me as his child. I was a spitting image of him except my eyes were bright blue and his looked more like Temari's. He was much neater than I was and wore a black suit.

"I'm sorry Sumire-san but I have other matters to attend to. We'll discuss this another time. Goodbye," Dad said and quickly put down the phone. "Hello my son, I wasn't expecting anyone other than you."

"That's not a problem, right?" I asked and bravely took another few steps forward.

"No. It's just more troublesome having more family here," He said sourly. "Who is he?"

"I'm Kukai Souma. Nice to meet you Mr. Fujisaki," Kukai said politely.

"Nice meet you too and I'm sorry that you have to leave so suddenly," Mr. Fujisaki said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked confused.

"I mean that I want you, my niece and Temari to leave me and Rizumu alone," He said in a firm tone.

Temari cut in, "But Dad-"

Mr Fujisaki sighed in frustration and said, "Not now Temari. Be a good girl and l-"

"Shut the f*** up," I said. My dad turned to me in shock.

"Rizumu? Don't ever use suc-"

"I SAID SHUT YOUR F****** MOUTH!" I yelled. He stopped talking and stared at me with a dark look but I couldn't care less. "Don't you ever disregard Temari again."

"Temari serves no purpose so-"

I chuckled darkly and my bangs covered my eyes. Dad stopped talking because he realized that I was mad… no… I was f****** pissed.

"Temari is not some worthless piece of trash that you take her for! You are lucky to have her as your daughter! Unlike me, she still believes that under all your sh** there is someone worthy of calling father!"

"Rizumu listen to me-"

"Stop that! You don't know anything about me! First of all, I HATE being called Rizumu! Everyone who knows anything about me calls me by the English translation, Rhythm! Also I don't give a **** about your stupid company! I can't even take after you even if I wanted to because I'm dyslexic!" I shouted.

"You're what?" He asked in a half-scared voice. Finally, he looked like something was getting through to him.

"I'm dyslexic and I will fail all my exams! Temari has been trying her best to help me but it's no use! If you had been there for us as a father you would have realized that we needed you! Don't bother to send me anything for my birthday tomorrow. I don't want it! I hate you and I don't want to see you again until you learn how to be a father!" I said and stomped out of his office, leaving everyone there in deafening silence and discomfort.

**Temari's P.O.V**

I was shocked. I can't believe that this is what Dad was really like. Mom used to tell us that he was a wonderful person but all of that seemed like utter lies now. Rhythm walked out on him and Kukai started to leave as well. Nadeshiko bowed politely and then left in silence. Dad looked up at me with slightly hurt eyes. I felt sad as well but as much as I wanted to assure him that everything would be okay, I couldn't. Nothing would be okay until he saw what damage he had caused and tried to fix it. I turned and started to leave as well.

"You're leaving as well Temari?" He asked.

"Yes," I turned to face him. "Rhythm is right. You really weren't much of a good father to us and I really wanted to believe that you were as good as Mom used to describe you as. I'm sorry to say that you disappointed me and I don't want to be here with you."

Dad's expression fell even more and he looked completely upset and miserable. His eyes watched his shoes and he looked like if he wanted to commit suicide.

"You can make amends for your ways. I'm sure Rhythm would forgive you if you were around more often and learnt more about us," I said and started walking away quickly. "I have to go now. Goodbye."

"Wait!" I felt a small tug on my shoulder. "Would you forgive me if I changed?"

"Me?" I asked in shock. This was the first time that he had ever shown any sign of care for me. "O-Of course. G-Goodbye n-now," I stuttered and ran out of there as fast as my legs could carry me. When I got back into the limo with the others, I was silent and made no attempt to move or communicate with the others. I was feeling seriously depressed and drained of all my energy. Not even the thought of turning seventeen tomorrow could lift my mood.

As soon as I got back home, I sauntered to my room almost as if I were in a trance and locked the door behind me. I took a long bath and put on my favourite pair of pajamas. With a heavy sigh, I fell onto my bed and brought my knees up to my chest. I hugged a pink, fluffy pillow and rolled over. My eyes slowly closed and a single tear slid down my cheek. That wasn't the only one to fall that night but that was the last thing I remembered before falling asleep.

* * *

My hands crept up to my face to block the sunlight that was pouring into the room. I groaned and gave up on trying to stay asleep. My body slowly came to an upright position and stumbled out of bed. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and blinked continuously, slowly clearing my vision. I walked across my room to my makeup table and examined my hair in the mirror. The results were: Horrible, unsightly bed head. I sighed and dragged my fingers through my messy hair. I quickly combed and brushed it until it looked somewhat decent. I sat there for a while wondering what to do next until my stomach gave me a suggestion. I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday so I was famished.

I decided to listen to my stomach and leisurely made my way to the door. I yawned and turned the knob of the door with little haste and strength. I took one step forward and screamed as I fell to the floor.

"Ouch! Ugh… Temari… you're heavy."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I pushed myself off my brother's back. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his hurting back.

"Yeah, whatever, happy birthday old lady," He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Right back at you grandpa. Now how did you get directly in front of the door?" I asked.

"It's not my fault that you weren't looking when you were walking. I just came to see why these boxes were piled here," Rhythm replied.

"Boxes?" I asked and finally looked around at my surroundings. Many cardboard boxes lay all around Rhythm and I. There were twelve in total and all of them were relatively the same except for a blue box in the centre of all of them. Rhythm crawled over to the box and pulled off an envelope attached to it. He tossed it towards me and I caught it with ease. Rhythm crawled over to me and I carefully inspected the white envelope. Finally, I opened it and unfolded a piece of paper.

"This …" My eyes got wider and wider as I kept reading in amazement and wonder. "… is from Dad."

"Read it aloud," Rhythm said with a miserable, sour face.

_Dear Temari & Rhythm,_

_I know you most probably don't want to read this and I honestly don't blame you if you don't. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to you and your brother and congratulate both of you on turning 17. Secondly, I have thought about the past quite a bit and you're right; both of you. I haven't been much of a father to you and a perfect failure at parenting. So I wish to apologize. I'm sorry, more than you'll ever know. I'll understand if you don't want me to exist in your lives or ever see you again. As you can see there are twelve boxes before you. The blue one is Rhythm's and the other eleven are for Temari. Each box represents every year that I sent Rhythm something and Temari nothing. I know neither of you want to see me today so I'll stay away from now on. Have a great birthday._

_Love Dad_

_P.S. Don't give me any credit for choosing what is in the boxes. I asked your Aunt what to buy._

"That's it?" Rhythm asked and I nodded. "I still don't like him. He has to do a lot more than send a couple of boxes and write a letter saying that he's sorry."

"Give him a chance Rhythm. I'm sure that he is trying to be a better father and that he can if we let him," I said and carefully placed the letter back into the envelope. Rhythm kept being stubborn and said nothing.

"Hey! Happy Birthday Twiddledee and Twiddledum!" Kukai yelled and glomped us.

I smiled and giggled. "Thanks but Kukai…"

"… GET OFF! My poor back can't take much more," Rhythm complained. Kukai released us from his giant hug tackle attack and poked one of the boxes.

"It looks like a certain pair of twins got some birthday presents," Kukai said with a grin.

"I told him that I didn't want anything," Rhythm grumbled.

"So you're not going to open them?"

"But he did take the trouble buy these things for us and this is my first time getting something from Dad," I said pleadingly.

"So you're going to open them?" Kukai asked a little confused.

"This is just another way of sucking up to us Temari. I don't trust him."

"So you're not going to open them!" Kukai said.

"You're being too judgmental Rhythm!"

"SHUT UP AND MAKE UP YOUR MINDS ALREADY!" Kukai yelled. Both of us stopped arguing but I glared at Rhythm intensely with the older sister look.

Rhythm sighed. "Fine. I'll open the stupid boxes with you but don't expect me to be happy about this."

"Agreed," I replied and pulled the closest box towards me. I pulled at the tape a few times and pretended that I couldn't get it off. Then I looked to Rhythm pleadingly for help. He sighed; muttered something under his breath and ripped off the tape for me.

I made sure that Rhythm helped me open every other box because this was probably the only way that I could get him involved. The eleven boxes contained tons of cute clothes, shoes, jewelry, bags, CDs, books, shoujo manga, gift cards, makeup, stuffed animals, a laptop, a Blackberry and decals for my guitar.

"Nice," I commented as I took out a pink and black pair of jeans. I put it down into my huge clothes pile and turned to my frowning brother. "It's time to open your box Rhythm."

"Do I have to?" Rhythm asked.

"Yes," Kukai said and I pushed the heavy box towards him. Rhythm stared at the box in disgust and slowly opened it.

"Wow… a skateboard," Rhythm whispered and slowly took it out of the box. "It's a really good one too. It must be worth at least eight hundred US dollars." (A/N: I don't have one so I'm just guessing a really expensive price.)

"It's what you've always wanted right? Check out the other cool stuff you got," I said and emptied the box's contents. A ton of other nice stuff poured out in front of us and a smile crept onto my brother's face. Rhythm turned out to be quite happy with what he got and he was in good mood.

"Birthday presents time is over. We have to get ready for school now," Rhythm said.

"Nah… it's our birthday right?" I asked with a sly smile and Rhythm nodded. "Then the regular rules don't apply to today. I feel like ditching school today. What about you?"

"I like the way my evil twin thinks," Rhythm smirked.

"Can I tag along too?" Kukai begged and I giggled. "I guess we can allow a friend to break the rules with us."

"What about me?"

We all turned to see Nadeshiko standing there with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Little sweet and innocent Nadeshiko is going to break the rules? Unthinkable!" Kukai laughed.

"Little sweet and innocent Nadeshiko can be bad every once in a while," She said. "But if my mom finds out about this we're all in big trouble."

"What she doesn't know won't hurt us. Anyway, get ready and be outside in twenty minutes," I said and ran back inside my bedroom.

Rhythm and I strangely finished bathing, dressing and eating breakfast at the same time so we rushed outside to meet Kukai and Nade together. As soon as we exited the house, we saw Kukai and Nadeshiko standing around a black car with a huge red bow on top.

"Please tell me that the smexy black car is ours," Rhythm said in an excited voice.

"The smexy black car is ours," I said with a smile.

"I LOVE YOU MY SWEET!" Rhythm screamed and hugged the car. He even planted a few kisses on it. Ew… that's gross. I will never understand boys and cars. Looks like Kusu Kusu might not get her boyfriend back.

"Rhythm let go of the car or Kusu Kusu will hear about this," Nadeshiko threatened. Rhythm froze and immediately took two steps away from the car. I snickered. Nadeshiko was getting a mean streak from hanging out with us. I opened the car door and found the key in the ignition.

"Get the ribbon off the top Rhythm. I'm driving," I said and sat down in the driver's seat.

"As you wish hime-chan," Rhythm said and quickly got to work. While Rhythm was busy with that, I took out my new Blackberry and called my Dad's company.

"Hi, my name is Temari Fujisaki and I was just wondering if Ryuji Fujisaki was there. He's not? Okay, thank you very much. Bye," I said and ended the call. I thought for a while and then it hit me. I think I knew where he was.

"I'm finished Temari. Let's go," Rhythm said as he jumped into the front seat while Nadeshiko and Kukai stayed in the back.

"Where are we going?" Kukai asked.

"Just call it time travelling," I replied and drove off.

* * *

"Temari…" Rhythm said, "… if I remember correctly this is our house that we stayed in when were little."

"I remember this place too," Nadeshiko mumbled.

"You're right it is," I said. "He's already here." I looked at the other car parked close to the garage and smiled. I parked the car and ran into the house.

"Temari! Wait a second! Who is here? Temari!" Rhythm shouted after me. I paid him no mind because I knew that he'd find me.

The door was unlocked and I made my way inside. I raced through each room trying my best to find him. Each room seemed somewhat familiar as I went through the house. Then I finally stopped and he was right ahead of me on the other side of the living room.

"Dad…" I said just loud enough for him to hear. He turned around in surprise and his eyes widened in fear and regret.

"Temari," He responded. There was silence between us for a few minutes and all we did was stare at each other.

"Temari!" Rhythm yelled as he entered the room. "There you are. We've been l-" Rhythm stopped as soon as he saw Dad. He didn't move at all for a few seconds but then I saw his eyes narrow into a glare. "Why is he here?"

"Stop it Rhythm! He's here because he's regretting the past just like the rest of us!" I shouted. Rhythm was a little taken aback by my sudden outburst and he cooled off. Nadeshiko and Kukai walked in at that moment.

"Uncle?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hello my niece," Dad replied.

"Just call me Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko said with a smile.

"Alright Nadeshiko, what are all of you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"We're skipping today!" Kukai cheered and I mentally face-palmed. That guy was too dumb for his own good. Before Dad could respond to Kukai's answer I threw a random question at him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I took some time off," Dad admitted.

"You what?" Rhythm shrieked. "That's like next to impossible! You never stop working! Work is your life!"

"I don't want it to be!" Dad said, "I can't stop thinking about what you said to me yesterday and there's no chance of me being able to concentrate on work when I'm like this. I took some time off to get to know you better… if you'd let me." Rhythm and I remained silent for a while because we were appalled. Dad actually took a vacation just for us. That was REALLY self-sacrificing in his case.

"How much time did you take?" Rhythm asked with his arms crossed across his chest.

"The rest of the year," He replied. I swore I could have fainted then and there. Rhythm smirked and chuckled.

"The rest of year, eh? And you say that you want to get to know us? Well…" Rhythm said, "… that's enough time to learn how to be a good father but I've got to warn you… earning my trust and full respect is going to be hell."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Amethyst: I say it was a sucky chapter but hopefully I can squeeze in some Kukade into the next chapter for anyone who misses it. I know I do!

Kukai: I think you're thinking something scary and evil.

Amethyst: I think that whatever you're thinking that I'm thinking is not what I'm thinking because what I'm thinking is really sweet and cute.

Kukai: Huh? How could what you're thinking that I thought that you were thinking that I was wrong about you thinking be sweet and cute? Whatever you think about that I don't usually think about and think something else that you want me to think is usually evil.

Amethyst: Of course not. I'm a nice person. (A/N: That 'thinking' convo between me and Kukai took a LOT of concentration to type.)

Kukai: You'll be nice when Temari gets into a steady, lovey-dovey relationship with a boy who actually loves her.

Amethyst: Hmm… be careful what you say Kukai. It may come back to haunt you. Review… please…


	17. I love you

**Hi. My reason for not updating: My school finishes later than American schools and I was at camp for six weeks. Now, I'm going to have to try to speed up this story because:**

**1. I'm getting bored of writing filler chapters. (maybe I'm bored of the story itself.)  
2. I WILL DEFINITELY finish this story.  
3. I have new and better story ideas.  
4. I want to get to the more exciting parts.**

**This same message most probably will be posted on the next chapter of 'Mission Impossible.'**

**I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

For the past week or two Temari and Rhythm have been giving their Dad hell as promised. 'Hell' included taking them anywhere they pleased, playing basketball, video games and being constantly annoyed. All I could say was that I was so glad not to be him.

Temari had previously asked me if we could go somewhere to talk so I changed into a white and green T-shirt, jeans, a jacket, a pair of black sneakers and a baseball cap. I ran downstairs towards the front door.

"Where are you going Kukai?"

I stopped and turned around quickly. It was Nadeshiko.

"I'm going out with Temari," I quickly said, "I'll be right back. See you later." I swung the door open and hurried out the door not looking back once.

I ran until I saw Temari sitting on a bench under a tree. She wore a white and pink sweater, a pink skirt, white tights and pink sneakers. Temari had a tote bag on her shoulder and she smiled when she saw me.

"You're ready?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

"You wanted to go to an ice-skating rink?"

"Yes," Temari said. She put down her bag and pulled out a large box. Inside were a shiny pair of white ice-skates with tiny pink stars.

"You like to ice-skate?" I asked.

"Yeah but I haven't done it for a while. I bought some skates last week so I wanted to try them out."

"Okay… so we'll talk after you get to skate," I said as I watched her take the skates out of the box.

"No Kukai, you're going to skate with me," Temari said and grabbed my hand. "Come on. You can rent ice-skates over there."

"B-but… I d-don't… I can't…" I stumbled along as Temari pulled me closer to the rentals counter.

"If you're trying to say that you can't ice-skate I'll teach you," Temari said and stopped in front of the counter.

"Welcome. Can I help you?" A woman walked up to the counter and smiled at Temari. "I remember you. You're Temari Fujisaki, aren't you?"

Temari nodded. "Yes I am."

"You have a boyfriend now?" The woman looked over at me and I blushed in embarrassment. No offence but I could never like Temari more than a friend.

"N-no way! Kukai is my cousin's boyfriend. I could never like a goofball like him," Temari protested.

"Yeah," I agreed and then slowly processed the words in my head, "Hey! Who are you calling a goofball?"

"You if you didn't realize it stupid," Temari teased.

The woman giggled. "Okay… you brought your _**cousin's **_boyfriend. Where's that little girl that you used to bring here?"

'_Little girl?' _I thought and stared at Temari. Her face immediately darkened mysteriously.

"She's not here obviously. I don't want anything to do with her," Temari grumbled.

"Wh-"

"Do you have any ice-skates that I can rent?" I interjected with a smile.

The woman smiled and said, "Of course, I think I have a pair that would fit you."

While she was gone, I shot an 'explain now' look at Temari and she glared. Then she gave me a 'not in your dreams look' but I countered with a 'you owe me big time look.'

"No Kukai and I mean it."

I let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Oh c'mon Temari. It's linked to your past isn't it? You're supposed to be helping me."

"I don't want to talk about her. I thought I had already made it clear that I hate her," Temari grumbled.

"What is so ba… oh… this is about Naia isn't it?" I asked. Temari remained silent so I guess I had the right answer. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she-"

"I found the skates!"

"Thanks a lot," I said smiling and Temari marched away quickly. I stumbled after her and tried to keep up with her.

"Slow down hime-chan!" I shouted "You promised that you'll help me figure this out. You can't keep running away from talking about her."

Temari stopped and sat down by her bag. She pulled her skates onto her feet and remained silent. I sighed and sat down beside her. I kicked off my shoes and put on the skates onto my feet.

"I'll tell you later."

I looked across at Temari who was pouting angrily. I grinned and said, "Okay… so are you going to teach me how to skate or what?"

* * *

"Oh come on Souma, you're making the children's class look like Olympic figure skaters!"

"You're just saying that because you're really good at this!" I yelled back at Temari. I was hanging on the edge on the rail on the wall for dear life. My knees were wobbling and I could hardly stand up straight. My hands and butt were freezing for falling down so many times.

"I'm not," She said and then she smirked, "Maybe you're right! I am pretty amazing on ice!"

"I don't know how you can even stand! This is too hard! When you going to help me to back to the exit?" I groaned.

Temari's smirk grew wider. "I'm not helping you. You'll have to get back there by yourself."

"You can't be serious!" I said and stared at her in shock as she quickly skated away. "No! Hey! Temari wait!" I shouted and lunged after her which resulted in me falling flat on my face.

"Ouch!" I winced and rubbed my head. I was sure to get a bruise after that fall. I didn't bother to get back up again. If I was on the floor that meant that I couldn't subject myself to another painful fall. I lifted my head to watch Temari skate. Somehow I think she knew that I was watching so she showed off a little.

Temari skated around the rink once making little jumps and spins along the way. Then she slid to the centre with ease and made a figure eight while moving backwards. For the big finish she spun around and around and around… my head hurts just watching this… until she spun to a stop and posed.

"Show off…" I mumbled and pouted. She even got a hearty applause from everyone else here. Just great! While Miss. Superstar is taking in the fame, I'm going to have to find a way to crawl back to the exit without freezing to death.

* * *

"Kukai, you're going to die from sugar rush if you don't stop soon. It's not healthy," Temari warned and looked at me with head between her hands that were propped up on the table.

"I don't care. It tastes great especially with the mini marshmallows and you owe me since you left me there to freeze," I said and calmly sipped my warm, delicious hot chocolate.

"But I saved you in the end didn't I?" Temari begged, "Just _pleeeease_ feel sorry for my purse and leave me some cash to go shopping this week."

"I don't know…" I said and gulped down the rest of my hot chocolate and tossed it aside with the other eleven cups. "I think I could use another ten cups."

I inwardly smirked while Temari groaned and begged me to stop. Since Temari left me on the ice for so long, she agreed to treat me to hot chocolate. Little did she know that she had made a huge mistake. I had beaten even Yaya at hot chocolate drinking contests. I was slowly sucking all the money from her purse with each cup I drank.

Temari sighed and got me another cup of chocolaty goodness. I smiled and happily inhaled it down my throat.

"Aren't you going to tell me about Naia now?" I asked. Temari's expression turned sour.

"I said that I'd tell you later," She bluntly replied.

"Now is as good a time as any other," I said, "Why do you hate her?"

"What is there not hate about her? She's a little ungrateful, good-for-nothing, helpless traitor! I regret the day that she stepped into our house! She should have just stayed with her abusive father and left our lives alone!" Temari shouted.

"Um… okay then… she betrayed the Fujisakis and ruined your lives…" I mumbled, "…wait! Does that mean that-"

"That's right Kukai. She's the reason that the incident happened," Temari seethed.

"WHAT?"

"Uh huh…"

"A little girl is the reason that Nadeshiko's life is so messed up? I swear if I ever get my hands on her I'll freaking kill her."

"I wouldn't mind her dead if she isn't already," Temari said. "Right after it happened, she ran away. Because of the kind of family that she grew up in, she had little or no friends to stay with. The police even searched her gymnastics teacher's house and they found nothing. They abandoned the search after a few months and assumed that she had died while wandering the streets. A little girl like her couldn't survive by herself for too long."

I clenched my fists and bit my lip to keep my anger under control. "How old was she when she ran away?"

"Nadeshiko was fourteen; Rhythm and I were thirteen so she was about eleven…" Temari said, "Why do you want to know? It won't help you to learn about dead people."

"It might come in handy to at least know something about her," I said, "so… what else did you want to talk about?"

"Excuse me?" Temari asked and tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"You look like you desperately want to ask me something else and said that you wanted to talk before you dragged me to go ice-skating," I said.

"Oh… that," Temari said slowly and spaced out. "I wanted to talk to you about two more things."

"Okay," I said and grinned reassuringly. "What's the first issue?"

Temari blushed heavily and stuttered. "Um… it's the… um… M-Musashi and Dai-Daichi thing."

I smirked. "Ah… the boy problem; did you forget about that Sanjou creep and decide to date Daichi yet?"

Temari scoffed. "Stop being a bias, older brother who is trying to save his brother from being a lonely, old pedophile. Daichi is interested in me only to a best friend level. He's really cool too but I think he's more suited for a girl like Ran. I've seen the way he looks at her sometimes and trust me, I'm never wrong when it comes to budding love. Ran is perfect for him. She's sporty, energetic, and courageous and she's in love with him.

"Ugh… you're a third wheel in that race," I grimaced.

"Yeah… I'm thinking that maybe it was a good thing that it worked out that way. I mean… I have only one person to chase after now and I don't have to feel guilty or if like I'm cheating," Temari said and smiled.

"I still don't approve of you hitting on a Sanjou."

Temari let out an exasperated sigh. She was obviously angry and was going to chew me out.

"You don't know anything about Musashi! He's so sweet and understanding. This is the first time that I have ever found a guy that doesn't run away from me the minute I talk to them. Most guys won't even think of dating me with my history of sending boys to the hospital! Musashi is different and he actually cares about me."

"How did you even fall in love with him?"I asked. A playful smile crept across Temari's lips.

"To be honest… I don't really know."

"Then how did you meet him?" I questioned and rolled my eyes.

"After Naginata club, it was my turn to clean up and I had to do it quickly before the Kendo club used the room. I was rushing around the place picking up battered training dummies and trash. When I came back inside the room from a trip to the trash can outside, I saw a boy inside the room. I was about to apologize for the room not being completely clean until I realize that it was Musashi Sanjou. I glared at him and he offered to help me clean. I refused. He persisted and then I kicked him in the balls-"

"-YOU DID WHAT?" I yelled, spitting out my hot chocolate in the process.

"I kicked him where it hurts a guy most. What's wrong with that?" Temari asked offhandedly.

"Are you aware of how much a direct hit from you hurts? A kick to the nuts from you would be fatal."

I'm sorry if I don't know my own strength but Musashi is okay now," Temari said and rolled her eyes.

"Barely…" I mumbled.

"After I kicked him, he fell to the floor and stayed there in pain for a little while. Then he challenged me to fight: his sword against my naginata. I won and we kissed."

"You kissed him?"

"Yeah… it was pretty nice too," Temari smiled and rolled her eyes. "Why can't I kiss a guy when you practically murder Nadeshiko's lips every day?"

"Um… because…" I sighed, "… point taken."

Temari grinned. "Can I date him if he asks me to be his girlfriend?"

"I guess so…" I mumbled and lazily drew imaginary circles on the table. Temari squealed.

"Yes! Now if Rhythm finds out, he'll be looking to kill you first!"

"Hey! What?" I snapped out of my trance of drawing circles and yelled.

"You told me that I could date a Sanjou so he'll kill you."

"I'm going to die… because of a psycho Fujisaki…" I mumbled. I felt a chill down my spine and I'm sure I turned quite pale.

"What Rhythm doesn't know won't hurt you," Temari said with a half-reassuring smile.

"True…" I groaned. "Since everyone who goes to the school is rich, what is the Sanjou's claim to fame?"

"Oh… you didn't know? Their mom is a scientist and their dad is the head of the F.B.I."

"F.B.I? Talk about a weird family…" I muttered.

"Yeah… well, let's not get too sidetracked. The last thing I want to talk about is your investigation," Temari said, "I have another clue for you."

"Which is?" I asked.

"Don't let your love for Nadeshiko blind you or you might get caught. Also, Nadeshiko isn't the only person you have to be worried about. She has a twin who is very important to this story," Temari said.

"Nagihiko?" I asked in confusion. Temari nodded. "Why is he important? Nagihiko is hardly ever around!"

"That should make him an even more suspicious character, right?" Temari said and winked.

"You're right…" I mumbled and thought deeply on what Temari just said. "Let's go back home but first, I need to buy something."

**

* * *

At the Fujisaki Residence**

I ran up the stairs and dashed into my room. I locked the door and sighed in frustration. My head was spinning. There was no way that my mind could take any more information or I'm positive it would explode. I walked over to the desk at the far end of the room and sat in a comfortable chair. I put the small shopping bag onto the desk and pulled a green notebook.

"I feel like Nancy Drew but this should help me to clear some things up," I said. I opened the book to the first page and picked up a pencil.

_**Fujisaki Family Case**_

_Victims and people involved_

_**Nadeshiko Fujisaki**__: Depressed and acts strangely to different things. She wishes that her brother was around more often. Was caught cross dressing as him once._

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki**__: He is hardly ever around his family. He has too mysterious of a character. Investigate him._

I paused and I swear my heart stopped for one scary second. If Nadeshiko could pull off cross dressing as Nagihiko and Nagihiko was hardly ever here… couldn't that mean that Nagihiko might not even exist? I hyperventilated and started to feel faint until I remembered that when Temari first showed up, all of us went to the amusement park together. I breathed a short sigh of relief and continued writing.

_**Temari Fujisaki**__: Moved from Europe to Japan temporarily to finish her final year with her cousin, Nadeshiko. She is currently assisting me and she seems faithful and trustworthy. She has complicated family problems and she cares about her little brother a lot. She HATES Naia Fujisaki._

_**Rhythm Fujisaki**__: HATES his father for not caring for Temari and him equally. His girlfriend's sister, Rima Mashiro, hates him. He cares for his sister a lot and is the only person who still believes in Naia._

_**Rima Mashiro**__: Doesn't want her little sister to date a Fujisaki… I wonder why…_

_**Naia Fujisaki**__: Is believed to be dead and is the cause for the incident three years ago. She mysteriously vanished at eleven and used to go to the ice skating rink with Temari. According to Temari and Rhythm, Naia had a bad childhood and used a wheelchair._

_**Ryuji Fujisaki**__: Is the father of Rhythm and Temari. He keeps moving them around the world and he wants Rhythm to take over his company. He doesn't care about Temari much and he prevents them from seeing their mother in Spain._

_**Daisuke Fujisaki**__: Is Nagi and Nade's father. He cheated on Mrs. Fujisaki and had a daughter, Naia. He's never been at the house since then. _

"So far…" I mumbled, "It seems like the people that I have get info on are Nagihiko, Naia and Rima."

I chewed the end of my pencil and began to think. How could I indirectly get information on these people? I could ask Rhythm about Naia. Kusu Kusu was the best option to ask about Rima and I could ask… no one about Nagihiko. Great! I couldn't talk to Nadeshiko; Temari wasn't going to give me all the answers and Rhythm is too busy thinking of ways to torture his Dad to talk about two people.

Kusu Kusu seemed like the easiest person to talk to so I started with her. I pulled out my cell phone and began to dial her number. I had seen Rhythm dial it so many times that I had remembered it.

"_Hi! Kusu Kusu is speaking!"_

"Hey Kusu Kusu, this is Kukai," I said.

"_Souma-sempai?"_

"Yeah… listen… I need to ask you a quick question but you can't let Rima know anything about it."

"_Alright, Kusu Kusu won't tell!"_

"Do you know why Rima is against you dating Rhythm?"

"_Well… you see… Kusu Kusu doesn't know all the details but a few years ago, Rima used to date Nagihiko."_

I nearly fell out of my chair and asked, "She used to be Nagihiko's girlfriend."

"_Yup. They were perfect for each other. It was like they were meant to be together forever but unfortunately that didn't happen. Apparently some kind of accident involving Nagihiko happened and they have been apart ever since. That's most probably why she acts the way she does now and doesn't want Rhythm and I to be together."_

"Thanks Kusu Kusu. You've been helpful. Just don't let Rima know about this, okay?"

"_Sure. Goodbye."_

"Goodbye Kusu Kusu," I said and ended the call.

I wrote Rima's dating history next to her name and continued to happily chew my pencil. It wasn't much but at least it was a start. Now I knew that Rima would be a good person to ask about Nagihiko but it would be hard to get her to at least listen to me.

"Kukai! We have a problem!" Temari shouted and ran into my room without permission.

"You could have knoc-"

"Don't bother about that right now," Temari said frantically. "Nadeshiko is… um… she's… really mad at us."

"Why is she upset? We didn't do anything wrong," I replied calmly.

"I don't know! She said something about the two of us going out together," Temari said in a panic.

"What?" I yelled, "I don't know where she got that info from! I never said that. Sh**…"

"What now?" Temari asked.

I face-palmed and gave a heavy sigh. "I'm such an idiot. Before we left and Nadeshiko asked me where I was going, I said that I'm going out with Temari. I didn't think that she would think that we were dating."

"This is all your fault. You're apologizing to her and clearly explaining that I had nothing to do with this."

"Fine. I'm going," I mumbled and walked out the door. I knocked on Nadeshiko's bedroom door and the only response I got was muffled crying. I sighed again and twisted the doorknob. It wasn't locked so I entered the room with ease. Nadeshiko lay on her bed tear-stained and heartbroken.

"Go away. I don't need your pity," She said between sniffles. I continued to walk inside and I sat beside her on the bed.

"Nadeshiko…" I said with a little smile and pulled her into a hug. She tried to push me away, hit me and even came close to biting me.

"What?" She asked miserably.

"You look really sad," I said.

"How do you expect me to look when my cousin stole the person I liked behind my back?" Nadeshiko snapped.

"Wait… you like me?"

Nadeshiko's face turned red when she realized what she had done. She looked really embarrassed and kept her eyes on the floor. I tilted her head upwards and kissed her. Nadeshiko was surprised by my sudden action but I didn't care as long as she knew that I loved her. We broke apart after a few seconds and Nadeshiko was still red-faced and flustered.

"How could kiss me like that when you're dating Temari? You're such a disgusting liar!" Nadeshiko accused.

"I guess I would be a disgusting liar if I was dating her and if I told you that I was just kissing you for the heck of it when I'm actually in love with you."

"You love me? You really feel that way about me?" Nadeshiko asked breathlessly.

"Yes and you don't know how long I've been avoiding telling you," I admitted.

Nadeshiko smiled. "I'm very happy that you like me but another girl will probably make you happier."

"I don't want anyone else but you," I said. "I love you Nadeshiko."

"I-If you're sure about this," She said, "Then I love you too."

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	18. Leads and Break ups

_**Thanks to: HeartsSpadesClubsDiamonds and Juleskat 101 for reviewing.**_

Amethyst: I updated! I think that this was slightly faster than the last time. Ever so slightly…

Kukai: Slightly is the understatement of the year.

Amethyst: Shut up.

Kukai: Make me.

Amethyst: I will.

Kukai: Never!

Amethyst: Just did.

Kukai: I hate you.

Amethyst: Love you too Kukai.

Kukai: You win for now but I WILL WIN THE WAR! BWAHAHAHA!

Amethyst: Lol. I don't own Shugo Chara. Enjoy and please review.

**

* * *

Kukai's P.O.V**

"Hey! Twiddle-dee and Twiddle-dum! Guess what?" I shouted excitedly as I ran downstairs.

Rhythm and Temari just glanced in my direction to acknowledge my presence but I could sense there was something wrong. Rhythm was staring out of a window with a serious expression like if he was having a hard making a decision. Temari sat quietly on the couch with a small smile and sad eyes. I slowed my steps and looked at them curiously. What could possibly be on their minds?

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing," Rhythm said.

"We can tell him, Rhythm," Temari said quietly, "He knows more than most people."

Rhythm sighed. "Our Dad came here while you were upstairs."

"What happened?"

"He gave us an offer…" Rhythm said, "… to see our mother."

"This is great! You two should be happy. Why the long faces?" I asked with a grin.

"It's not as great as you think," Rhythm mumbled.

"The offer was that we could see our mother but it would be a permanent visit," Temari said sadly.

"A permanent visit?" I questioned.

"We would have to live with her in Spain," Rhythm said, "Not for a couple of weeks or months but for good."

"Oh…" I said dejectedly, "You'll be leaving soon then."

"We haven't made our decision yet," Temari said. "Was there something that you wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah!" I said, suddenly remembering why I was so eager before. "I told Nadeshiko and she likes me back."

"It took you long enough," Temari muttered and rolled her eyes but I could tell that she was happy for me.

"That means that all three of us are dating now," Rhythm said.

"Since when did it become three?" I asked.

"Musashi is picking me up at seven," Temari replied and looked at her nails with a happy smile.

I moved closer to Temari and whispered, "How is Rhythm taking it?"

"Pretty well," Temari whispered back, "He's only made threats and sharpened the knives in the kitchen so far."

"Good. Are you free for some investigation work right now?" I asked.

"I have nothing else to do. Let's go to your room," Temari said and walked with me to my room.

* * *

"My problem right now is that I don't know what to do next," I said and showed her my notebook. "I need info on Nagi, Naia, Hana Tegami and the empty room."

"Okay," Temari said, "At least, we've made progress. Let's start with the song first. You heard both parts of it. Have you ever thought of analyzing the lyrics?"

"No," I said and scratched my head nervously, "but that does make a lot of sense."

"Nadeshiko's part talks about departing for a journey and leaving someone important to her behind. She really, really treasures this person and never wants to forget about them," Temari said, "Who do you think she's talking about?"

"It can't be me since I came into her life after the song was written," I deduced, "That means it could be you, Rhythm, Nagihiko or Kairi."

"Who did she love the most?" Temari asked, "Pick wisely or I'll punch you."

"Um… Nagihiko?" I guessed and eyed her cared carefully. Temari really did look like if she would punch me.

"Nice choice Kukai," She replied, "The next question is much harder but I'll help you. What kind of journey is she leaving for? Look at Nagihiko's part for a hint."

"In Nagihiko's part, it says that they have grown into adults but it doesn't give a location," I said and Temari face-palmed.

"You idiot! You just said the answer. The journey is adulthood."

"Why would she leave Nagihiko behind in childhood? It's not like he's Peter Pan or something," I said.

"He isn't but it might mean something else. Nagihiko hasn't been around much since they were kids and Nadeshiko never gets to see him now."

"So she's basically grown up without him but she still loves him," I said and Temari nodded.

"Exactly," Temari stated. "Let's forget about the song for a minute and look at something else."

"How about we check out the room next to mine?" I suggested and grabbed my flashlight.

Temari agreed and we hastily dashed out of my room and into the other one unnoticed. I carefully shut the door behind us as Temari would have probably slammed it and give away our location. I turned on the flashlight and Temari squinted in the light.

"Where do you want to look first?" I asked her.

"I remember this room… from when I was a kid…" Temari said nostalgically and walked forward so slowly that it was scary. "I-It just seems so familiar…"

Temari carefully moved her hand over the faded paint like if one touch could destroy it all. She then walked over to the closet and I kept shining the flashlight in her direction so that she wouldn't trip over anything. Temari sifted through the old rack of boy's clothes.

"I remember now…" She breathed, "… this is Nagihiko's room. He shared it with Naia."

Temari ran around the room quickly. The search for clues now filled her interest more than mine. Temari looked through everything and after a few seconds of mad searching, she sat on the bed and sighed in exhaustion.

"This is definitely Nagihiko's old room," Temari said.

"Why would Nadeshiko not want me to look inside her brother's old room?" I asked.

"The answer is quite simple, Kukai," Temari said. "You might find something that brings back old memories and stumble upon things that she wouldn't like you to know."

"I'm her boyfriend and I want to help her to get rid of her pain. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her," I said honestly.

"You didn't know her back then Kukai and I said from before we started all of this madness that you might be the one getting hurt in the end. You might come to detest her instead of love her so get rid of the idea that you and her will have a happily ever after ending," Temari snapped at me harshly and I flinched. Temari's angry expression relaxed to a tensed one after seeing my reaction. Temari continued calmly and slowly, "You are only doing this to find out the truth and see Nadeshiko for who see really is."

"I already said that I would accept the consequence no matter how this turns out in the end. I am certain that I truly love her and Nagihiko is a very good friend to me. I won't let one thing that ruined their lives in the past ruin their future," I said solemnly.

"Very well Kukai," Temari said with a smirk. "I needed a reminder of your determination after all, I just found something."

"You did?" I asked, stunned. Temari pulled out a small, locked book with a tiny key hanging from the lock.

"Nagihiko had a diary?" I laughed.

"No dummy. It's Nadeshiko's," Temari replied and opened the lock. "This is her old one. She has another one now."

"Then we can take a look inside and see if it dates back to three years ago," I said.

"You'll have to do that by yourself. I have to get ready for my date," Temari said with a happy smile. "See you later."

"I'll come down and see Rhythm attempt to create another chainsaw massacre movie starring Musashi after I read this," I joked.

"Do not give my crazy, little brother any more ideas," Temari said. "If you happen to miss the show, I have video cameras set up by the door and living room."

"Cool. Have a nice time…" I said and smirked, "… but don't come back pregnant!"

"Why you little…" Temari seethed and gave me a death glare as she dragged herself from the room to get ready.

"Now to read this," I said as I flipped through a couple pages. "I'll start with July 4th, 2007."

_July 4th, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Happy Birthday to me and the best brother in the whole world, Nagihiko! I'm sorry that I haven't written since last year because I lost you. I'll bring you up to speed. Rhythm is dating Miki (she's kind of mean now), Naia cut her hair, Temari has an obsession with pink and I am happy with my life. Best of all… Nagi-nii has a GIRLFRIEND! I can't believe he got the courage to ask Rima-chan! It was so cute to see my protective, kind and responsible onii-chan get red-faced and nervous about a girl. Naia and I just made a few smart comments here and there but Temari and Rhythm teased him unmercifully. Rima can be a bit stubborn sometimes but Nagihiko's ability to calm people, make them forget about their troubles and make them feel loved, won her over. She is a lot nicer to others now and takes up a lot of onii-chan's time._

_My mother gave her one test before she was allowed to go out with him though. She made Temari, Rhythm and I dress up like Nagihiko and she told Rima to pick the real Nagihiko. She even provided purple dye for Temari's hair and contacts to conceal our cousins' eye colours. I don't know how Rima did it but she picked the right one._

_Nagihiko also is doing really well in his basketball tournaments, managing his dance training, keeping up his grades, being a good brother, being a good boyfriend and meeting everyone's expectations. I've seen Nagihiko go the nurse's office in school frequently and he goes to bed early. I couldn't blame him. His life is extremely hectic. It only got this bad when he started the basketball tournaments because a scout from Japan's Junior National team spotted him. They promised him a spot on the team if he worked his way through the top in all the local junior league basketball tournaments. It's Nagihiko's secret dream to be on the NBA someday so he's willing to do whatever it takes even if it kills him and I'm determined help him. The final game is in November, a week after Halloween and Naia's birthday._

"I remember that game. It was the night that Nagihiko and I met and became friends," I said and smiled. I skipped to October, looking for Naia's birthday to see if anything eventful happened. Nothing was written on the 31st but there was a lot written on November 1st. Some pages were torn out and the actual looked like if Nadeshiko was crying while writing it. The handwriting was bad and there were tear-stains all over pages.

_November 1st, 2007_

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was the WORST night of my life EVER! It's so sad and it seems unreal. Everyone is depressed about it and mom's crying a lot. Why did Nagihiko have to go? Why couldn't it have been me? I hate Naia! I can't believe that she let our jerk of a father do this us and then the coward ran away from the scene. I wish that she had never come to our house and right now, I wish that she was dead. Then everything would be okay._

_I don't know what to do anymore. It's like I'm trapped in a dark, cold void of endless crying and suffering and there's no way out or no one to hug me and tell everything is okay. Rhythm and Temari have been hugging me all morning and everyone pities me but I can't feel their hugs and love anymore. I've isolated myself beyond their reach. Mother got a call this morning and she said that Rhythm and Temari's father was sending someone to take them to live elsewhere. They cried and protested, refusing to leave me at a time like this but they still had to go anyway. Then it was me, my mother, depression and the big, old house. It hurts. Someone save me from this pain._

"Wow… That sounded intense…" I said quietly and took a deep breath. "It doesn't make sense though. Why did she say that Nagihiko is gone?"

I racked my brain for an answer but I could think of nothing. Nagihiko was definitely here in Japan but Nadeshiko's words made it seem like if he was dead or something. This was confusing me too much and my head was beginning to hurt. I put down the diary not wanting to read anymore. I needed some fresh air. Maybe I could ask Nagihiko to shoot some hoops with me if he wasn't busy. I crept out of Nagihiko's room and into mine. I pulled on some sneakers and dialed his number on my cell phone.

"_Yo."_

"Hey Nagi," I said, "I know it's seven o' clock but do you want to play some one-on-one for a little while. I need to clear my mind."

"_Um… I'm doing something but I'll meet you at the usual place in about twenty minutes. I gotta go, okay? Bye."_

"Bye," I said awkwardly as he had already dropped the call.

**The Basketball Courts**

I waited for Nagihiko to come. I sat on a bench on the sidelines. I was always the one waiting on him even in the early days of our friendship. Nagihiko always had something or the other to do but it was cool with me. He was there for me when I needed him. I had to be careful with anything I told him tonight. Anything I said could make him figure out what I was doing, break our friendship and ruin my relationship with his sister.

"Are you going to stare like that all day or are we going to play?"

I looked up and saw Nagihiko. He smirked and tossed his basketball over to me. I got off the bench and dribbled the ball onto the court. I quickly ran past Nagihiko and he chased me.

"Do you want to talk about what's on your mind?" Nagihiko asked.

"I don't know Nagi," I replied as Nagihiko attempted to steal from me. "There are a lot of things going on right now and I just can't get my mind around them."

"Do you mind giving me an example or a hypothetic situation?" Nagihiko said and blocked the ball when I tried to shoot. He dashed across the court with great speed and I hurried behind him.

"Well, I don't know," I said, "I remember that Nadeshiko sneaked into the villa when we were at the beach and she was dressed like you."

"Really?" Nagihiko asked and laughed weakly. "We only impersonated each other when we were kids."

"Is that true?" I questioned. "I wish that I had a twin that I could switch places with. Did you do it often?"

"Yeah," Nagihiko replied and swerved the ball away from my hands.

"Did anyone ever catch you?"

"No, no one could tell us apart," Nagihiko said.

"That's cool," I said and then added, "If I didn't know any better, I would say that one of you didn't exist."

"What?" Nagihiko said and completely missed the hoop. "That's crazy talk."

I took the ball and ran towards the hoop on the other side of the court. Nagihiko sounded a little stunned by what I had said so he was slow in running after me. I easily made a basket and looked back at Nagi in surprise. He was doubled over and had his hands on knees.

"I guess you finally beat me, huh?" Nagihiko said, panting.

"Your game was a little off just now," I commented and raised an eyebrow.

"My concentration was broken," Nagihiko said with a smile. "I guess I shouldn't talk and play at the same time."

"Are you sure that you're okay?" I asked and came closer. "You're panting and you don't usually get tired quickly."

"I ran all the way here to make it on time," Nagihiko said.

"How far?" I asked and put my hand on his shoulder.

"About a half mile."

"You idiot!" I yelled, "Why would you run that far just to play basketball with me?"

"You're my best friend," He replied. "Why wouldn't I run here if you needed me? Best friends do that for each other, right?"

"You're still an idiot…" I said and hit him lightly on the head with his basketball, "… but thanks. Do you remember the day that we became friends?"

"Yeah," Nagihiko said, "It was three years ago, right?"

**FLASHBACK**

"_This is awesome," I said, "BUT WHY DID DAD MAKE ME GO WITH YOU FOUR FREAKS?"_

"_Because Kukai, it would be very unwise if you were to go to America by yourself for the first time without anyone to watch over you," Shusui said._

"_I can take care of myself!. I'm fourteen!" I protested angrily and all four of my brothers laughed heartily._

"_You can't cook, you don't speak English, you don't how to manage your money and you tend to get lost a lot. What makes you think that you possibly make this trip by yourself?" Unkai stated._

"_Shuddup," I muttered as I took a seat in the waiting area._

_I glared at my brothers and they took seats further away from me but still close enough to keep an eye on me. I hate them so much sometimes. Maybe I was a little irresponsible and incompetent in some ways but that shouldn't mean that I couldn't go anywhere without them. All they do is tease me, pull my hair and annoy me. I wished that Dad could have let me go by myself. I was going to spend a couple of days in America to watch the most awesome basketball game of the century. I freaked out when he gave me the ticket until I found out that my brothers were going with me. They don't even LIKE the sport. This is going to be awful._

_I stared around the place in boredom. I had nothing to do since my evil brothers packed my PSP in my checked luggage. See how mean they are to me? I watched a she-him-thing walk into the waiting area with two burly men in black suits. They were obviously there from protection and to carry everything the she-him-thing wanted. The she-him-thing had long, purple hair and honey brown eyes. The she-him-thing wore a black T-shirt with the word 'superstar' on it, black jeans, red converse and a red cap on backwards._

"_Take a seat a wait for us while we go and check the flight schedule, Master Nagihiko."_

"_So the she-him-thing is a boy," I muttered as he nodded to his bodyguards and went to find a seat._

_The boy walked over in my direction and took a seat behind me. He sat down and took a PSP out of his pocket. I frowned and silently cursed my brothers for taking mine away. The boy's PSP was the newest version and it even had his name engraved in the back. I watched him with interest as he continued his game of 'Dark Ninja 4'. _(A/N: I made it up.)_ I looked over his shoulder in disbelief. How on earth could he have that game already? It had only been released in Canada a couple of days ago. I had begged my brothers to drive there to get me a copy. The Dark Ninja Series was completely AWESOME!_

"_No fair," I complained to myself quietly as I watched in a trance. The boy whipped his head and stared at me intently. I quickly covered my mouth. I didn't mean to say anything out loud._

"_Sorry," I quickly muttered and took one last look at the game. I pointed at the screen and shouted, "Hey! That guy is about to kill you!" _

_He turned back to his game and pressed a couple of buttons. In seconds, the guy was KO-ed. The boy paused the game and turned back to me. I said sorry again and sat down awkwardly, hoping that he'd stop staring at me soon. Then, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I slowly looked around to see the boy again. I hope that he wasn't going to send his bodyguards after me and press charges for harassment._

"_Do you want to play this for a while?" He asked and held out his PSP to me._

"_Um… excuse me?" I asked in shock._

"_I asked if you want a turn to play. You seemed to like the game," He said._

"_Sure I would!" I said and grabbed the PSP out of his hand. Then, I blush in embarrassment and scratched my head. "If that's okay with you…"_

_He laughed. "It's cool."_

_I turned on the game and started a new game. This was game was really good and the graphics were excellent. The characters even had cool lines and funny jokes._

"_What's your name?" The boy asked as he watched me beat up a rogue ninja._

"_I'm Kukai. Your name is Nagihiko, right?"_

_Nagihiko gasped. "How did you know?"_

"_I heard your bodyguard call you Master Nagihiko," I said. "What's up with that? It sounds like something from the seventeenth century."_

"_My mother insists that they call me that to show their respect for the heir to my family's fortune," Nagihiko said. "I don't really like the name either."_

"_What's it like being rich?"_

"_It has its ups and downs. It's cool having no chores, getting all the latest stuff and being able to do what most kids can't but the one I can't stand is having to travel with bodyguards all the time," Nagihiko said._

_I laughed. "I have my own. My Dad doesn't trust me enough to let me go to America alone so he made my idiotic brothers tag along." I pointed in their direction._

"_They don't look so bad," Nagihiko commented._

"_Looks are very deceiving," I said._

"_I'm guessing that since you're travelling in such a big group that you're economy class, right?" Nagihiko asked with a smirk._

"_Yeah," I replied, "What about it?"_

"_If it's cool with your brothers, I was thinking that maybe you can hang with me in First-class. My mom bought out all the seats and it's kind of boring being by yourself with only your bodyguards," Nagihiko said as they returned and sat quite close to us._

"_Are you serious?" I asked wide-eyed and shocked. "You're not kidding?"_

"_No Kukai. I want you to hang out with me and you don't have to invite your brothers."_

"_This is so awesome!" I yelled. I handed Nagihiko his PSP and ran over to my brothers._

"_Who is your new friend," Kaidou said._

"_Is it a girl or boy?" Shusui asked._

"_Does he have connections to the mafia?" Rento asked._

"_Are you turning gay and asking us for permission to marry him?" Unkai asked._

"_Nagihiko, no, no and what the h***?" I said and all of them laughed. "Anyway, I know that you're not going to let me travel to America by myself but may I please, please, please, please sit with Nagihiko throughout the flight? There is an empty seat next to him on the plane."_

"_You just met him," Shusui pointed out._

"_And he might have connections to the mafia," Rento whispered and looked over at Nagihiko's bodyguards._

"_No he doesn't, Rento. It's a complicated story," I said quickly, "If you don't let me sit next to him, I'll tell mom that you guys sneaked out to a bar last week while you were supposed to be watching me."_

"_You wouldn't," They growled._

"_I can and I would," I threatened and took my cell phone from my pocket for effect. "I'm dialing."_

"_Fine, you can sit next to him but just don't tell mom," Unkai said._

"_Thanks," I said and ran back over to Nagihiko. "I blackmailed them and they said yes."_

_Nice. All that needs to be done is to get them to agree to let you stay with me." Nagihiko said and looked over at his bodyguards. He winked at me. "I don't like use my authority over them and be a bratty, rich kid but I'll make an exception."_

_Nagihiko glared and shouted, "Hey! You two!"_

"_Y-Yes Master Nagihiko," They immediately responded a little shakily._

"_I want my friend, Kukai, to sit with me on the plane and I don't care what you have to do to make it happen!" Nagihiko yelled in such a forceful way that even scared me. Everyone's attention was on us._

"_B-but M-Master we would have to contact your mother and-"_

"_Didn't you hear me the first time? I don't care!" Nagihiko's acting looked so real. I thought that he'd eat them alive. "I'll have you fired and relocated to Antarctica! I make your lives h*** for the next twenty years! Do what I say now!"_

"_Yes sir. Right away," They said in fear and hastily pulled out their cell phones._

_I laughed and high-fived. "Nice job, Nagi!"_

"_Thanks," He laughed and high-fived me back. "Do you want to order them to get us snacks and soda next?"_

"_Sure…" I agreed with smile, "… but did you really mean it when you called me a friend?"_

"_Of course. I'd love to be your friend," Nagihiko said._

"_That makes two of us."_

* * *

"That was a really good day. Who knew that we would still be best friends to this day?" I asked.

"Who knew that we were going to the same basketball game in America?" Nagihiko laughed.

"You had a courtside seat though," I said.

"You got one too after I had one of my bodyguards leave."

"Good times," I said reminiscently. "I think that we should leave now. It's pretty late."

"Good idea," Nagihiko said.

"Get your agent or someone to pick you up. Don't run back to your apartment," I scolded.

"I'll be good," He promised.

I walked back to the Fujisaki mansion and to my surprise(and disgust), Temari was there cuddling with her boyfriend on the couch. Rhythm was gagged and tied, glaring from a corner. I guess Temari couldn't put up with him any longer.

"Why is Rhythm tied up?" I asked.

"Hey Kukai. I invited Musashi inside after our date for some tea but Rhythm tried to spike it so he is having a timeout," Temari said.

Rhythm shouted muffled words from behind his gag and I sighed. I went over to him and began to untie him.

"Be careful. He bites," Musashi warned. "I had to learn that the hard way."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said as I pulled at the tight knots.

As soon Rhythm was free of his binds, he sprang at Musashi and growled. I grabbed him and held the boy back as well as I could. Rhythm desperately pulled at my arms and tried to get free.

"Let me at him! I'll rip him to shreds! He'll never breathe again!" Rhythm yelled fiercely.

"Got any ideas? I can't hold him forever," I said and looked up at the couple for help.

"I thought he would behave himself enough that I wouldn't have to use this on him but…" Temari said and took a couple of candy bars out of her pocket.

"Twix…" Rhythm moaned and immediately stopped moving to stare at the candy.

"Isn't it your favorite candy?" Temari asked and threw the candy bars at him. "There are tons more in your closet."

Rhythm broke free from my grasp and dashed upstairs to his room with the candy bars Temari had thrown.

"That was easy," I commented.

_*Beep Beep Beeeeep*_

Musashi took his phone from his pocket and sighed, "I have to go now or else my Dad is going start tracing me by satellite and sending the police to your house."

"He can do that?"

"Yeah, he's head of the F.B.I," Temari reminded me.

"Well, I should get going now. See you later," Musashi said and quickly gave Temari a peck.

"Wait!" Temari called out suddenly with a guilty look. She grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him closer to her. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" He asked and could tell that he was a bit scared. Any guy that hears those words from his girlfriend is in for some really bad news.

"I might have to leave Japan soon… permanently," Temari looked down at her lap and bit her lip like it pained her to say it.

"Oh," Musashi said slowly. "Where are you going?"

"Spain," She choked out.

"I guess we'll have to break up soon," Musashi said and added, "when we just got together."

"Yeah," Temari sighed.

"Oh come on!"I yelled and caught Temari and Musashi's attention. "This is the time where Musashi says something like we can still be friends and he'll watch you from his Dad's satellite. Then Temari says as long as you're not looking at me in the shower. You two laugh, kiss and happily ever after."

Musashi smiled. "I think that you've been watching too many soap operas."

"I'm not going to deny it."

Temari tapped Musashi on the shoulder and he turned to face her. Temari smiled with a small blush on her face. "I don't really care about Kukai's made up fantasy for us but can I have the kiss?"

"Happily ever after," I said as Musashi leaned over and kissed Temari. "Now while they're enjoying their limited time together, I'll go upstairs and wrote down my new information. I only have Naia to research now."

Then I thought of idea. It was a brilliant idea. I just had to get Musashi to agree. Musashi was getting up to leave again. It was now or never. I had to stop him now.

"Musashi!" I called out and he looked over to me. "I need to talk you in the kitchen. Guys only."

"Okay," He followed me and I peeked over my shoulder frequently to make sure that Temari wasn't following us. When we got to the kitchen, I motioned for him to be quiet.

"Do you know how to operate your Dad's system and look for a missing person?" I asked.

"If you are asking me to disobey him and search through his secret that files that are only to be accessed for governmental and international purposes, forget about it," Musashi said and began to exit.

"I really need you to do this. I'll do whatever you want," I begged.

Musashi was silent for a few seconds and then he spoke, "Alright. I'll do it but in exchange, I want you to persuade Temari to stay in Japan."

"That isn't going to be easy," I said.

"And neither is the task that you're requesting of me," Musashi said, "I love her and I want nothing more than to get her to stay here. If you would at least try, I would be more than happy to assist you in any way."

I sighed. "We have a deal."

"Who am I to search for?" He asked.

"Naia Fujisaki."

* * *

Amethyst: This chapter was packed to capacity with info and clues. You should understand a little more about the Fujisakis' pasts now.

Kukai: Not everything has been revealed yet!

?: So stay tuned for the next chapter of Spotlight! Sports! And Dancing! Bwahahahaha!


End file.
